


Jotun Pearl

by Professor_Black_Snape



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Heimdall is all-seeing and all-knowing, Heimdall is son of nine mothers so he has Jotun blood, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has Issues, Valkyrie is a badass
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Black_Snape/pseuds/Professor_Black_Snape
Summary: После того, как Локи возвращается из Свартальвхейма и занимает трон, Хеймдалль сближается с ним. Локи очевидно, что, помимо желания защитить асгардцев от Рагнарека, стражем движет что-то еще. Но когда все беды оказываются позади, начинаются сюрпризы.В некотором смысле цикл мини, объединенных сюжетной линией. Не учитываются события на корабле в конце фильма "Тор. Рагнарек"





	1. Сын девяти матерей, страж девяти миров

**Author's Note:**

> К каждой главе будет свое саммари и список предупреждений помимо основных.

Царь Асгарда величественно восседал на огромном троне Золотого чертога. Взгляд его единственного глаза был устремлен на двери, ведущие из тронного зала. Несколько мгновений назад из этих дверей вышел эйнхерий, доложив царю о том, что сегодня его аудиенции просит страж девяти миров и хранитель Бивреста Хеймдалль, не объяснив, однако, причины. Хеймдалль очень редко просил встречи с царем, а поскольку пост хранителя нельзя было оставить ни на миг, то приходилось посылать к царю эйнхериев, а не приходить к его ногам самому.   
Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как вражеская атака была отбита, и Тор, наследник престола, находился в Мидгарде. Жизнь в Асгарде протекала мирно, в праздности и увеселениях.  
На небосводе ярко горели звезды, отражаясь в морских водах, когда царь Асгарда почтил своим визитом Радужный мост. Стоило ему, держа в руках сверкающий Гунгнир, ступить во владения Хеймдалля, как золотые стены закружились, отрезая его и стража от чужих глаз, ушей и языков.  
\- Хеймдалль, - начал царь Асгарда, прищурив единственный глаз. - Помнится, ты как-то сказал мне, что предал меня.  
Хеймдалль медленно повернулся к своему гостю. Будучи выше и старше царя, а также находясь на своем посту, он никогда не преклонял колено ни перед одним правителем какого-либо из девяти миров.  
\- А мне помнятся совсем другие слова, что я сказал тебе: я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам.  
С минуту царь был недвижим, а потом внезапно все его тело охватило яркое свечение. Чуть смуглая, дряблая кожа сменилась на молодую и бледную, на месте царского облачения оказался боевой костюм и темно-зеленый плащ, и теперь уже отнюдь не седые, а черные, как сама ночь, волосы обрамляли худое, остроносое лицо с горящими гневом зелеными глазами.

\- Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, - Локи - а это был именно он - театрально поаплодировал, губы его искривила привычная ухмылка. - И каково же тебе было, о всевидящий Хеймдалль, смотреть на меня - на троне, что принадлежит мне по праву, отдающего приказы; каково тебе было утешаться, что ты не подчиняешься моим приказам, и все равно не делать ничего, чтобы твои слова перестали быть просто словами?  
Пальцы Хеймдалля сжались на золотой рукояти меча, но лицо его, как и голос, оставались невозмутимы:  
\- Зачастую ждать и наблюдать гораздо полезнее, чем бросаться в атаку.  
Невысказанное "Тебе ли не знать?" повисло в воздухе, и глаза Локи сверкнули, выдавая его истинные эмоции.  
\- Насколько же полезными оказались твои наблюдения, страж? Что же такого важного ты возжелал мне сообщить?  
Тот прикрыл глаза, горящие, словно пламя Муспельхейма, после чего вновь обратил свой взор на царя-узурпатора.  
\- Грядет Рагнарек, - проговорил он медленно. - Он наступит гораздо раньше, чем кто-либо мог предположить. В других мирах хаос и смятение, тогда как Асгард пребывает в тумане наслаждений.  
\- Проблемы других миров не должны волновать Асгард, - холодно и высокомерно произнес Локи. Ему не нравилось, куда шел этот разговор, и от этого он все больше раздражался.   
\- Трон Асгарда - это трон всех девяти миров! - произнес Хеймдалль твердо и звучно. - Многие тысячелетия именно Асгард обеспечивал безопасность и стабильность в других мирах, а теперь ты оставляешь их на растерзание Хель, совершенно забывая о том, что все они были нашими союзниками! Ты погрузил государство в лень и веселье...  
\- Я забочусь о процветании Асгарда! - возразил Локи, ударяя Гунгниром о сияющий пол. - Напомнить тебе, сколько я сделал ради благополучия народа - еще тогда, когда на троне был Один?  
Хеймдалль усмехнулся, и усмешка его вышла едва ли не более неприятной, чем у самого бога обмана.  
\- О нет, Локи, я прекрасно помню день, когда ты провел йотунов в Асгард, дабы заманить Лафея в ловушку, а потом решил стереть Йотунхейм с листьев Иггдрасиля...  
Смех - сухой, высокий, злой - зазвучал под сводами покоев. Локи запрокинул голову, вцепившись в Гунгнир сильнее. Когда смех стих, в зеленых глазах, обращенных прямо к ярко-желтым, читалась неприкрытая ненависть. Страшнее всего было то, что Хеймдалль знал: эта ненависть была направлена внутрь себя, черная и сжигающая.  
\- Столь неожиданный поступок от йотунского выродка, правда, Хеймдалль? Ты ведь знал, все-все знал - и молчал. Конечно, наверняка тебе приказал Один - чтобы глупенький младший наследник так и не понял, какого ужасного монстра в нем видят и почему с такой легкостью спускают все проказы старшему сыну, а его наказывают со всей строгостью, конечно! Ты, Один, Тор, асы - для всех для вас я был лишь игрушкой для забав, этаким ручным зверьком, которого можно пнуть, чтобы он разозлился, а на его фоне прекрасный и могучий Тор был более любим, более достоин трона! А ведь я хотел покончить со всем этим, наказать Йотунхейм за все, чтобы они страдали так же, как страдал я, когда узнал, кто я на самом деле!  
\- Твой отец любил тебя! - воскликнул Хеймдалль.  
\- ОН МНЕ НЕ ОТЕЦ!  
\- Неужели? - голос Хеймдалля зазвучал тверже, громче, безжалостней. - Что же тогда, твоим отцом был тот, кого ты собственноручно лишил жизни? Мне стоит звать тебя Царь-отцеубийца?  
\- Замолчи! - пальцы, державшие Гунгнир, задрожали, когда Локи направил его на Хеймдалля, но тот даже не шевельнулся.  
\- А что ты скажешь насчет Фригги? Если Один тебе не отец, выходит, и она тебе не мать?  
\- ЗАМОЛЧИ!!! - вскричал Локи, и любой, кто бы находился сейчас в покоях, поразился бы той ярости, что звучала в этом голосе. - Убирайся отсюда!!! Уходи!!!  
Колени Локи задрожали, и, не в силах больше держаться, он рухнул на пол, повторяя "Убирайся, убирайся, уходи..." сиплым голосом. Хеймдалль в три шага преодолел расстояние между ними и, схватив Локи за руки, притянул к себе, сжимая в стальных объятиях.  
\- Отпусти!!! - закричал тот, но крик сорвался на громкий вой, леденящий душу, словно йотунский ларец. Локи дрожал, стискивая зубы, а из его глаз текли слезы - слезы по той, кто всегда любила его, ждала и верила, кого он всегда считал матерью и кому сказал те ужасные слова, что стали последними, что она услышала от него перед смертью...  
\- Мама... - одними губами прошептал Локи, глядя в пустоту сквозь застилавшие глаза слезы.  
\- Она не страдала, - прошептал Хеймдалль, ни на миг не ослабляя объятий. - Она умерла достойно - в бою, до последнего сражаясь за то, что считала важным. Как истинная царица Асгарда.  
\- Я не хотел всего этого, - всхлипнул Локи, когда снова смог говорить, пальцы его все еще цеплялись за неровности на доспехе стража. - Не хотел, Хеймдалль. Ни трона, ни власти, ни спящего отца. Я лишь хотел, чтобы и меня увидели, и меня услышали, сочли достойным так же, как и Тора.   
Хеймдалль опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Локи. Его глаза больше не были холодны, в них читался лишь легкий укор:  
\- Ты выбрал не тот путь, Локи. Этот путь привел тебя не к величию, счастью и обретению, а лишь к потерям и жестокости. Ты знал о том, что Каскет не может меня убить?  
Тот тихонько рассмеялся, смаргивая слезы:  
\- О Хеймдалль, ты же сын девяти матерей, как бы я смог тебя убить?  
На этот раз усмешка Хеймдалля казалась более... теплой? Пожалуй, да.  
\- И то верно.

***  
Так правление действующего царя Асгарда было признано законным в глазах всевидящего и всеведующего стража девяти миров и хранителя Бивреста. Асгард по-прежнему полнился празднествами, театральными действами - словом, асы наслаждались жизнью, не думая ни о Рагнареке, ни о бедах других миров.  
Вняв совету Хеймдалля, Локи отправил несколько отрядов в Ванахейм (включая Сиф), Альвхейм и Нифльхейм, а сам в облике йотуна совершил вылазку в Йотунхейм с целью разведать обстановку. Несколько восстаний благодаря усилиям карательных отрядов было подавлено, а торговые связи налажены и улучшены, что позволяло надеяться, что Рагнарек наступит не в момент бедствий и лишений, а, значит, шанс противостоять злу был.  
Сам Хеймдалль в политику вмешивался редко, оставляя Локи разбираться с большинством проблем самому. Его присутствие и осведомленность новый царь Асгарда ценил по другой причине: с того злополучного вечера в отношениях между ним и стражем словно осыпалась какая-то невидимая стена из ненависти и горечи, сделав их ближе, чем Локи когда-либо мог позволить себе с кем бы то ни было. Он вспоминал детство, свои первые шутки, что не обошли стороной и Хеймдалля - чаще всего он докладывал обо всем Одину, однако в некоторых случаях говорил с Локи сам. Так было в тот раз, когда он, снова разозленный шуточками Сиф по поводу его длинных волос и тонкой талии, тайком обрезал локоны Сиф почти под самый корень. Наслаждаться унижением врага долго не получилось: старший брат Сиф, по совместительству хранитель Бивреста отчитал Локи, словно нашкодившего котенка, и, расстроенный и обиженный, тот отдал Сиф свои волосы взамен утраченных, а в отношении Хеймдалля затаил злобу. Злобу, от которой ни осталось и следа в тот самый миг, когда Локи оплакивал смерть матери на его плече.  
Об этом дне ни Локи, ни Хеймдалль не заговаривали, но порой Локи замечал, что страж смотрит на него странным взглядом, который он никак не мог понять. Ему казалось, будто бы Хеймдалль хочет сказать что-то, может быть, вскрыть очередной нарыв в измученной душе, дать выплеснуться всей грязи и гнили, что таится внутри, а потом ждать, пока рана зарубцуется, зная, что теперь урок усвоен.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Хеймдалль? - спросил однажды Локи, не выдержав этих непонятных взглядов.  
Хеймдалль ответил не сразу, на миг отвернувшись и сняв шлем.  
\- Что ты знаешь о йотунах?  
Вопрос застал Локи врасплох. Лучше него в Асгарде никто не знал йотунов, и знания эти отнюдь не приносили ему какой-то выгоды.  
\- Ледяные великаны, живущие в холоде и тьме, монстры, ранящие любого, кто прикоснется к ним, беспощадные и коварные...  
\- Покажись, - резко оборвал Хеймдалль. - Все это чушь. Покажи себя.  
Локи застыл. Никто и никогда не просил его об этом. Он ненавидел свою йотунскую природу больше, чем что-либо во всех девяти мирах, больше, чем даже читаури. Ему хватило всего лишь раз взглянуть в зеркало на свой йотунский облик, чтобы возненавидеть и воспылать отвращением ко всему йотунскому народу.  
Как, думал он иногда, как Одину хватило духа не скинуть его со скалы в тот день, а взять на руки и даже вырастить и воспитать, как собственного сына, дав свое имя и пустив в свою семью? Разве может существо настолько ужасное, настолько противное требовать хоть толику понимания, дружбы, любви?   
Неужели Хеймдалль решил еще раз напомнить о его, Локи, ущербности?  
-Не смей требовать от меня этого, - отчеканил он.  
Хеймдалль лишь сокрушенно покачал головой:  
\- Я сын девяти матерей, Локи. Я тот, кто денно и нощно видит все, что происходит во всех мирах Иггдрасиля: от рождения новой звезды до самого зверского убийства. Скажи, кто я, чтобы судить тебя за то, над чем ты не властен? Покажи себя.  
\- Ты уже видел, - прошипел Локи сердито: увещевательный тон проникал в уши, как родник ключевой воды, журча, шепча, уговаривая подчиниться и довериться, чего он делать не привык. - Тогда, на Бивресте.  
\- Тогда твое преображение шло под влиянием магии Ларца. Сейчас я прошу, чтобы ты сделал это сам.  
"Я прошу". Хеймдалль, будучи старше даже самого Одина, никогда и ни о чем не просил. Локи застыл, вслушиваясь в этот звук, вопреки ожиданиям очень приятный и теплый. Тяжело вздохнув и крепко зажмурившись, Локи обратился к холоду внутри себя и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
Собственное тело и воздух вокруг на миг показались слишком горячими, и он ощутил мурашки, рассыпающиеся по коже и собирающиеся в причудливые узоры.  
\- Открой глаза, Локи, - услышал он и упрямо помотал головой. Хеймдалль хотел видеть его йотунский облик - пусть видит, но смотреть на самого себя-монстра он его не заставит.  
\- Тогда протяни руку.  
Локи послушался, все еще не понимая, чего хочет от него страж. Через секунду его пальцев коснулись теплые и мягкие, широкая ладонь заключила его руку в объятие, и Локи поперхнулся воздухом:  
\- Ты обезумел? Что ты...  
Он попытался выдернуть руку, но Хеймдалль держал крепко, и, испуганный, Локи был вынужден открыть глаза, страшась увидеть рассыпающуюся от ожогов кожу аса...  
...и замер, завороженно прослеживая взглядом едва заметные рисунки на темной коже, чем-то похожие на его собственные.  
\- Видишь? - произнес Хеймдалль тихо, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье Локи. - Во мне тоже течет кровь йотунов, но ее меньше, чем в тебе. Это не проклятие, не уродство, а лишь еще одно преимущество в бою с сильным противником, как и все те умения, которым тебя учили.   
Слова доносились до растерянного царя будто бы сквозь пелену. Локи чуть шевельнул пальцами, касаясь выступающих линий на руке Хеймдалля, и удивленно проговорил:  
\- Такие мягкие, - и сам поразился тому, как сразу изменился его голос - он мог сравнить его лишь со звоном льдинок, тихим, но звучным и определенно приятным.  
\- Я не только ас и йотун, - напомнил Хеймдалль, чуть отстраняясь, но продолжая удерживать ладонь Локи в своей. - Я хочу, чтобы ты мог обратиться к этой силе, когда наступит время. Часто холод защищает от огня, помни это. Скоро мне придется оставить тебя, чтобы подготовить Асгард к обороне, поэтому вот одно из моих тебе напутствий: не страшись ни единой части себя, Локи, а используй с пользой для себя.  
Вместо облегчения Локи ощутил внезапную злость. Значит, Хеймдалль не собирался ставить его, своего царя, в известность о своих планах по защите народа и государства? Значит, он просто собирался однажды развернуться и уйти? Ну уж нет!  
\- Напутствие, говоришь? - прошипел Локи, подходя ближе и замечая отражение своих ярко-красных глаз в глазах Хеймдалля. - Тогда позволь мне оставить и тебе напутствие, о всевидящий Хеймдалль.  
Прижаться губами к губам - впервые за многие годы - вышло зло и нервно, а еще на удивление горячо. Локи действовал сильно, напористо, не задумываясь о том, что делает, позволяя ярости брать свое. В какой-то момент он почувствовал теплую ладонь на щеке и отстранился, готовый к пощечине, но Хеймдалль лишь провел самыми кончиками пальцев по лицу Локи, молча глядя ему в глаза. Сейчас царю казалось, будто кусочки паззла встали на свои места, настолько все ощущалось ужасающе логично и правильно.  
\- Я не прощаюсь, Локи, - проговорил Хеймдалль твердо. - Мы встретимся на поле боя.  
\- И защитим Асгард, - вторил ему Локи. - Отправляйся в путь, и пусть норны ни на миг не прекращают плести нить твоей судьбы.  
В ответ на это Хеймдалль лишь прижался губами к губам Локи - на самую ничтожную долю секунды, после чего исчез, оставляя в воздухе ощущение теплоты. Смакуя его, Локи медленно принял облик аса и перевел взгляд на оставленный стражем шлем.

***  
Хотя Хеймдалль и ушел, оставив Асгард - хотя, кто знает, может быть, он где-то здесь охранял границы и реализовывал одному ему известный план, - Локи постоянно ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд ярко-желтых глаз. Иногда ему казалось: стоит лишь обернуться - и вот он, страж девяти миров, перед ним, всегда рядом; но Локи знал, что это не так.   
Порой Локи задумывался, что двигало Хеймдаллем, по какой причине после многовекового отчуждения и неприязни он решил так сблизиться с ним. Или же Рагнарек был всему причиной, и в нем каждый должен был исполнить свою роль? Значит, страж девяти миров вел какую-то свою игру, целью которой, скорее всего, была защита асгардского народа, и одним из путей ее достижения по непонятной царю причине являлось... обеспечение лояльности его, Локи? Чтобы он в решающий момент вдруг не принял решение уничтожить Асгард рука об руку с Хель? О нет, Локи ни за что бы не преклонил колено перед богиней смерти, только не он, презирающий смертных и умирающих. Он вспомнил рассказы Одина о том, как Лафей много веков назад объединился с Хель, дабы захватить Мидгард и погрузить его в вечную зиму - и чем в итоге поплатился. Нет, он не собирался повторять ошибок так ненавистного ему, покойного настоящего отца.  
\- Мы ведь ненавидели друг друга, Хеймдалль, - произнес однажды Локи, глядя в зеркало в покоях царя.   
Глаза отражения сверкнули огнем, и он увидел, как на него из зеркала смотрит уже не он сам, а тот, к кому он обратился. Сейчас, в простой деревенской одежде, Хеймдалль казался еще старше и сильнее, еще внушительнее, чем в своем золотом доспехе на посту.  
\- В моем сердце никогда не было ненависти к тебе, - ответил он просто.  
\- Как и доверия, я помню, - отозвался Локи ядовито.  
\- Тогда ты это заслужил, - Хеймдалль не обвинял и не укорял, просто констатировал факт, и это раздражало (или, может быть, тревожило) Локи еще сильнее.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься, ответь мне? Какова твоя тайная цель, ради которой ты решил пойти на контакт со мной, вместо того чтобы разоблачить перед всем народом и упрятать в темницу? Ведь трон тогда бы достался тебе! Ради чего весь этот цирк уродов, от которого совсем не хочется смеяться?  
Ярко-желтые глаза на мгновение закрылись, а в следующий миг Локи поперхнулся воздухом, увидев в них неприкрытую печаль.  
\- Я отвечу на твои вопросы, Локи, на все твои вопросы, клянусь. Когда мы переживем Рагнарек, а вместе с нами - и наш народ.  
"Когда". Не если. Локи же не был так уверен:  
\- А если нет? Если мы его не переживем? Если Асгард не устоит...  
\- Асгард устоит! - твердо заявил страж, сверкнув глазами. - Если ты желаешь этого, в твоем сердце не должно быть ни капли сомнения. Эта битва будет выиграна, иного и быть не может.  
Локи промолчал. Если уж вера самого всевидящего и всеведующего Хеймдалля была столь сильна, что мог сказать он, царь Асгарда? Только то, что он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы не допустить гибель своего народа. Но сейчас разговор шел не об этом:  
\- Скажи хотя бы одно: все это, все, что ты сделал для меня и со мной - все это только из-за Рагнарека?  
В лице Хеймдалля в какой-то миг он прочитал гнев, но потом тот лишь тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Нет, Локи, причина не в этом. Большего я тебе сейчас не скажу, не о том тебе следует думать.

***  
Все рухнуло, весь тщательно выстраиваемый Хеймдаллем план развеялся в пыль, стоило Тору заявиться в Асгард и с помпой разоблачить царя. Так думал Локи, падая в темноте в течение тридцати минут по воле какого-то смертного колдуна. Вот теперь, думал он, теперь никто не переживет Рагнарек, оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что страшный день наступит не скоро.  
А потом... Локи увидел отца. Не Одина, не Всеотца, величайшего правителя и лжеца похуже самого Локи. Своего отца. "Фригга бы тобой гордилась", - сказал отец, и Локи потом даже не мог объяснить то, что почувствовал в этот момент. А после отец назвал их возлюбленными сыновьями. Нет, Локи так и не признался в том, что в тот миг в его глазах стояли слезы, а все твердил о том, что всему виной буря, которую вызвал Тор, не сдерживая своей скорби. Отец ушел, покинув их с улыбкой на лице и поведав всю правду о Рагнареке, но Локи не слушал, из последних сил борясь с подступающими рыданиями. И когда Тор сказал ему "Это на твоей совести", он лишь молча согласился с этим.  
Появление Хелы потрясло Локи до глубины души. Столько тьмы, ненависти, наслаждения чужой болью и разрушениями он встречал в своей долгой жизни лишь раз - в плену у читаури, в глазах Таноса, страшных и безжалостных. То, с какой легкостью и с каким наслаждением она превратила могучий Мьелльнир в осколки, и вовсе повергло царя в ужас, и, не придумав ничего лучше, он воззвал к новому хранителю Бивреста за помощью. Только падая с моста в бездну, Локи понял, что и Рагнарек теперь будет на его совести.  
"Прости меня, Хеймдалль, - подумал он, закрывая глаза в падении. - Я снова все испортил".  
Ярко-желтые глаза на миг осветили тьму перед ним.  
"Еще не все потеряно. Асгард ждет тебя. Я жду тебя".  
Все то, что произошло после: Сакаар, милость Грандмастера, который, как оказалось, без ума от всего красивого, включая бои и магию, встреча с Тором, побег и угон огромного корабля с кучкой несостоявшихся революционеров на борту, - Локи не мог назвать ничем иным, кроме как удачей, счастливым стечением обстоятельств. И пусть его триумфальное появление мало кто расценил как что-то большее, чем подмога великому и могучему Тору, пусть тело по-прежнему ныло и дрожало от пережитой пытки разрядами, пусть в какой-то момент стало ясно: Асгард придется уничтожить ради спасения народа; та непонятная и неожиданная радость, охватившая его при виде Хеймдалля, который, как оказалось, предвидел его возвращение, определенно того стоила.  
В тот момент, когда Тор, глядя ему в глаза, отдавал, возможно, последний приказ в жизни Локи - вызвать Суртура, тот и не подумал о том, что может не вернуться. Он вспомнил все те беды, все те горечи, что связывали его с Золотым чертогом, с тем местом, которое он многие века считал своей родиной, своим домом. Он вспомнил о матери, погибшей в стенах этого прекрасного дворца, о Лафее, которого он собственноручно убил, возвращая давний долг. И в тот миг, когда, оторвав взгляд от сверкающего тессеракта, он опустил корону Суртура в пылающий вечный огонь, в его сердце не было ни горечи, ни грусти, ни сожалений. "Асгард - это не точка в пространстве", сказал Тор, и если это так, то чем раньше падет Асгард как точка в пространстве, тем больше шансов выстоять у Асгарда как народа, думал Локи.  
Однако в следующий миг все его существо оказалось поглощено огнем - беспощадным, яростным и безумным. Этот огонь не был похож ни на пламя факелов, ни на пожары, о нет - он был куда более чудовищным, он был чудовищем, и чудовище было в нем. Ни обломки стен и потолка, ни летящие со всех сторон мечи Хель не причиняли такой сильной боли, как этот страшнейший огонь, и Локи бежал из последних сил, думая лишь об одном - выжить.   
"Часто холод защищает от огня, помни это" - вспомнились ему слова Хеймдалля, и, стараясь не замедляться, Локи глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь пробудить в себе йотунское наследие, и - о чудо! - у него получились! Ладони покрылись инеистыми узорами и окрасились в синий, а жар уступил место ощущению, что ему не хватает воздуха, но с этим бороться было легче. Паника отступила, и Локи нашел в себе силы бежать дальше.  
Огромный обломок колонны опустился на мост, проламывая его и отрезая пути к бегству, а кусок пола под ногами резко взлетел в воздух, лишая опоры, и Локи понял, что это конец. К горлу подступил ком, мешая вдохнуть, и паника вновь затопила все его естество. Он чувствовал то же самое, что и тогда, когда падал с Бивреста, отпустив Гунгнир, разве что больше не было той внутренней, неизбывной боли. Что ж, хотя бы как-то он помог Асгарду, пусть и не узнает больше ответов на свои вопросы...  
Ладонь его вдруг оказалась в крепкой хватке. Резкий рывок - и вот он оказался прижат к большому и сильному телу, от которого исходило тепло. В какой-то миг Локи испугался, что его инеистая кожа, наверное, обжигает его неожиданного спасителя, но жесткие, будто стальные объятия говорили об обратном.  
"Хеймдалль", - пронеслось в его голове прежде, чем темнота накрыла его с головой, утягивая в бездну и лишая всех страхов, эмоций, надежд и вопросов...

***  
Когда Локи открыл глаза, первое, что он увидел, - это склонившееся над ним обеспокоенное лицо Тора. Лицо, на котором теперь на месте правого глаза красовалась черная пластина, впрочем, не портившая красоты нового царя Асгарда.  
\- Локи, как ты? - голос брата был тих, и Локи в очередной раз поразился тому, как он изменился за те годы, пока они не виделись. Повзрослел? Несомненно. Поумнел? Безусловно. "Закостенел", зачерствел внутри? Ну уж нет. И бог хитрости ловил себя на мысли, что гордится и восхищается своим старшим братом.   
Локи прислушался к себе. В теле ощущалась сильнейшая усталость, немного ныли спина и плечи, но в целом, как он смог понять, ничего страшного с ним не случилось.  
\- Бывало и лучше, и хуже, - в привычной манере ответил он. - Что произошло?  
Тор положил руку на плечо брата, осторожно, но ощутимо сжимая:  
\- Ты чуть не сгорел в пламени Суртура. Хеймдалль вытащил тебя. Кажется, ты... перевоплотился от жары, может, это была защитная реакция? В общем, Хелу мы уничтожили, среди асгардцев почти нет потерь, - тут взгляд единственного глаза Тора помрачнел. - Огун, Волльштаг и Фандрал мертвы, впрочем, ты никогда их не любил.  
\- Сиф в Ванахейме, - Локи почувствовал, что должен сказать это сейчас. Он не мог скорбеть по тем, кто издевался и подшучивал над ним при любой удобной возможности, но то были друзья Тора, и ему хотелось, чтобы тот знал: у него остался в живых еще один близкий друг.  
Тор кивнул:  
\- Хеймдалль сказал мне. Спасибо тебе, брат.  
Локи почувствовал, как к горлу подступает желчь. Он чуть было не оставил брата на Сакааре, разозлившись на небрежное "Так будет лучше, да и ты сам этого хотел" и последовавший за ним унизительный трюк, стал причиной смерти отца и гибели Асгарда, а этот олух сидит здесь и благодарит его?  
\- Тор, ты такой идиот, - сдавленно сказал он. - Но другого брата у меня нет.  
Тор счастливо рассмеялся, и Локи подумал, что, возможно, все же был неправ в отношении своего брата. Совсем чуть-чуть.

***  
К вечеру - Локи не знал, вечер ли, день, ночь, утро: на корабле в открытом космосе не существовало понятия границ времени; однако такие большие собрания в Асгарде, как правило, организовывались в вечернее время, поэтому он решил считать это вечером, - бывший царь Асгарда вышел к народу, дабы преклонить колено перед своим братом, законным наследником трона, которого больше не было, правителя государства, от которого остался лишь народ. Асы были к нему на удивление приветливы и почтительны, а некоторые даже открыто благодарили за спасение. Даже Халк взглянул на него снисходительно, и Локи подумал, что, возможно, стоит подумать над тем, как вернуть Брюса в его исходное состояние, при этом не повредив Халку.  
После ужина, состоявшего из остатков еды, что асгардцы забрали с собой, а также всего того, что натаскали на корабль незадачливые революционеры, бог хитрости отправился бродить по кораблю. Он был огромен, и в какой-то момент Локи показалось, что его измученное тело не выдержит столь долгих прогулок и отключится где-нибудь посреди коридора. На всякий случай оперевшись о стену (предварительно убедившись, что этого никто не увидит), он завернул за угол и увидел высокую фигуру, стоявшую у огромного иллюминатора.  
\- Тебе не стоило так напрягаться, ты еще слаб.  
Слабая улыбка тронула губы Локи, когда он подошел чуть ближе.  
\- Может, ты и всевидящ, Хеймдалль, но с царями, пусть и бывшими, принято говорить лицом к лицу.  
Хеймдалль - конечно же, это был он - медленно повернулся, и Локи замер, глядя на исхудавшее лицо своего спасителя, стража девяти миров, сына девяти матерей. Отросшие волосы, убранные во множество мелких кос, смягчали резкие черты лица, и на миг промелькнула мысль, что, если даже Хеймдалль разозлится, все равно не будет выглядеть так же устрашающе, как раньше. Простая одежда в некоторых местах была изорвана, а жесткий плащ кое-где висел лохмотьями. Однако больше всего Локи поразили глаза Хеймдалля: они горели живым огнем, не скрывая ничего, и он увидел в них радость и торжество, смешанные с усталостью и чем-то похожим на... нежность?  
С тихим скрипом закрылись за спиной металлические двери, и Локи оглянулся, только сейчас обратив внимание, что они находятся в самой настоящей каюте с небольшим столиком, шкафом, зеркалом у стены и широким, достаточно комфортным ложем. Наверное, подумалось ему, Грандмастер использовал этот корабль как круизный лайнер для длительных полетов, уж точно со всеми сопутствующими развлечениями.  
\- Ты обещал мне вопросы, - голос Хеймдалля оторвал Локи от созерцания каюты. - Я же обещал тебе ответы, как только свершится Рагнарек и Асгард будет спасен. Я слушаю тебя, Локи.  
Локи на миг застыл, не ожидая такой резкой перемены темы и перехода к делу. В груди поднялась обида - что же, он был прав, и единственной целью Хеймдалля было спасение народа за его, Локи, счет? - но тут же отступила, подчиняясь мягкому прикосновению:  
\- Тебе лучше лечь, - произнес Хеймдалль тихо, - разговор предстоит долгий.  
Удивленный и застигнутый врасплох, Локи покорно позволил отвести себя к кровати и, скинув сапоги, с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Хеймдалль присел рядом, на самый край, не отводя взгляда от лица Локи.  
"Я тебя слушаю", сказал Хеймдалль. Но что спросить первым? За все то время, прошедшее с их последнего разговора перед возвращением Тора, вопросов у Локи накопилось бесчисленное множество. Многие из них таили в себе череду нескончаемых сомнений и новых вопросов, другие, напротив, требовали конкретного и исчерпывающего ответа, но отчего-то он боялся их задать. Поразмыслив, он решил начать с самого безобидного:  
\- Почему ты был так уверен в том, что Асгард спасется и переживет Рагнарек?  
Хеймдалль усмехнулся, словно ожидал именно этого вопроса:  
\- Так происходит всегда, когда мир застаивается, погрязает в увеселениях, что зачастую оборачиваются бедами для одних и радостями для других. Тогда народу нужна встряска, и происходит нечто разрушительное, уничтожая вымершее и оттягивающее мир назад, - для того, чтобы на обломках старого можно было построить новое, лучше и крепче прежнего. Таковы законы Иггдрасиля, Локи, и Рагнарек был неизбежен еще задолго до того, как вы с Тором появились на свет.  
Локи кивнул, поймав себя на том, что поглаживает шкуры, расстеленные на кровати, раздумывая над словами стража. Действительно, думал он, взять к примеру эти шкуры - за неиспользованием они грязнятся и пылятся, теряя свой прежний лоск и блеск, и, чтобы они вновь радовали глаз, их нужно встряхнуть, почистить, расчесать, и другого пути нет.  
\- А почему ты был уверен в том, что мы его переживем?  
Тихий смешок был ему ответом. Локи непонимающе воззрился на Хеймдалля:  
\- Что тут смешного?  
\- Потому что нам было ради чего оставаться в живых. Асы сильнее людей, они не умирают, если их что-то держит. Ты желал пережить Рагнарек, чтобы задать мне вопросы, я желал выжить, чтобы ответить на них. Поэтому мы живы.  
\- Интересная логика, - пробормотал Локи, усмехаясь.  
\- Однако я так и не услышал от тебя ни одного вопроса, Локи, - мягко, но настойчиво произнес Хеймдалль, его ярко-желтые глаза выжидательно смотрели на бывшего царя разрушенного Асгарда.  
Тот неуверенно опустил голову. Позволить сомнениям взять верх, промолчать и уйти, чтобы не слышать слов, которые наверняка причинят боль? Или поддаться эмоциям и высказать все, что так долго томилось внутри, ища выход, и плевать, как после этого Хеймдалль отнесется к нему?  
Тишина казалась страшнейшим оружием, а молчание было столь мучительно, что Локи, потеряв всякое самообладание, лишь бы разорвать эту тишину, выпалил:  
\- Почему ты не ненавидишь меня?  
И сам устыдился своего совершенно глупого вопроса, достойного восьмилетнего Тора, отлавливавшего змей в саду, чтобы угостить мышами и погладить. Но слова назад не взять, и Локи это понимал, а потому сидел, опустив голову еще ниже и сгорая со стыда.  
\- Потому что то, что живет в моем сердце, полностью противоположно ненависти?   
Локи вскинул голову с уверенный, что ему послышалось, ведь не мог Хеймдалль такого сказать, этого же просто быть не могло, это же Хеймдалль...  
Но глаза стража горели тем самым огнем, что подтверждал каждое сказанное им слово. Каждое. Сказанное. Слово.  
\- Я... но как? - все, что смог выдавить из себя Локи, все еще отказываясь верить своим ушам, все еще запрещая надежде внутри просыпаться и сеять свои отравляющие семена в его разум.  
\- А вот так, - просто сказал Хеймдалль, то ли отвечая на вопрос, то ли вновь подтверждая то, что он сказал ранее. Пальцы его коснулись руки Локи, словно спрашивая разрешения, и тот развернул руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы. Этот жест казался настолько интимным - даже откровеннее того поцелуя, которым они прощались больше года назад, - что Локи ощутил дрожь во всем теле, лишающую способности думать, давая волю всему тому, что он пытался изжить в своей душе.  
\- Но... но я не знаю, что это такое... - растерянно пробормотал он, не отрывая взгляда от лица Хеймдалля.  
\- Знаешь, - твердо заявил тот. - Иначе бы ты не вопрошал меня столь отчаянно тогда, уж не ради ли Асгарда я связался с тобой.  
Он наклонился, так что теперь их лица находились лишь на расстоянии выдоха, и медленно проговорил:  
\- Не будь я рожден стражем девяти миров, пусть бы все они катились в Хельхейм, лишь бы ты почаще задавал мне такие вопросы.  
Локи неуверенно моргнул и, набравшись смелости, повторил свой вопрос, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы рисуют на его запястье одному Хеймдаллю известные узоры, подозрительно похожие на те, что покрывали его кожу в йотунском обличье:  
\- Так почему ты со мной?   
Хеймдалль придвинулся еще ближе, так что теперь их губы почти соприкасались, и выдохнул с усмешкой:  
\- Потому что мое сердце поет для тебя, Локи, сын Одина, от крови Лафея.  
Прикосновение губ к губам совершенно не было похоже на их первый поцелуй. Локи позволил себе обхватить Хеймдалля за шею, притягивая еще ближе, и приоткрыл рот, давая разрешение на нечто большее. Сейчас он не был царем, который делал, что хочет; напротив, он отдавал власть над собой Хеймдаллю, отбрасывая прочь сомнения и полностью доверяя и доверяясь.  
Когда их губы разомкнулись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Локи обнаружил, что почти лежит на кровати, а над ним нависает Хеймдалль, жадно следя за каждым его взглядом, каждым движением. Не было ни единой мысли о том, что, возможно, все происходит слишком быстро, что они оба нуждаются в отдыхе, что так может быть неправильно. Локи ощутил лишь небольшой укол неуверенности: знания, которыми он владел об этой стороне отношений, ограничивались лишь теоретическими познаниями и наблюдениями за привычками асов, людей и жителей Сакаара. Что, если он сделает что-то не так, не сможет вытерпеть боль, которая обязательно будет, и как-то оттолкнет от себя Хеймдалля?  
Теплая ладонь опустилась на его грудь, нежно поглаживая сквозь одежду, и этот жест неожиданно успокоил Локи.  
\- Что тебя беспокоит? - мягко спросил Хеймдалль, глядя ему в глаза. В нем не было ни капли неуверенности, напротив, каждое движение, каждое слово казалось необычайно правильным и единственно верным.  
\- Я просто никогда... не делил ложе с кем-либо, - признался Локи, выбрав наиболее удобную формулировку.  
Ласковая улыбка тронула губы стража, когда тот проговорил:  
\- Я и не ждал иного. Да, Мидгард и Йотунхейм могут быть гораздо развращеннее Асгарда, но ты вырос среди асов. Тебе нечего бояться, Локи, все будет так, как захочешь ты, я не стану принуждать тебя к чему-либо.  
Говоря это, Хеймдалль не отодвинулся ни на йоту, его рука по-прежнему поглаживала грудь Локи, и это придало ему уверенности, а голос зазвучал твердо:  
\- Я хочу всего, что ты можешь мне дать. Что мы можем дать друг другу. Мне нечего бояться, я же с тобой, - это прозвучало так, будто бы все объясняло, и улыбка Хеймдалля стала шире.  
\- Тогда ты не будешь возражать, если я помогу тебе? - пальцы скользнули вбок, остановившись на застежке кафтана, и Локи кивнул, изгибаясь, чтобы Хеймдаллю было удобнее раздеть его.  
Прикосновение горячих рук к хрупкой и чувствительной коже ошеломило Локи: ничего более приятного он не чувствовал, пожалуй, с тех пор, как научился купаться без помощи матери, что было много веков назад. Он втянул воздух от неожиданности и тут же потянулся к одежде любовника, желая ощутить еще больше этой мягкой темной кожи, соприкоснуться с ней всем телом, слиться в одно...  
\- Куда ты спешишь, Локи? - нежно прошептал Хеймдалль, вновь целуя его и держа его ладони в своих, не позволяя раздеть себя. - Я здесь, я с тобой, у нас впереди целая жизнь...  
\- Но я хочу! - упрямо произнес Локи и потянулся к нему, ища больше прикосновений и поцелуев. - Я хочу чувствовать тебя, пожалуйста, Хеймдалль!  
\- Нетерпеливый, - страж коснулся губами его шеи, вызывая судорожный вздох. - Такой невинный, - нервный смешок превратился в стон, когда Хеймдалль прочертил языком линию вдоль шеи любовника. - Ты будешь моим и только моим, Локи, - он сжал его в объятиях, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи.  
\- Да, - слабо выдохнул Локи и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Даже сквозь одежду он чувствовал жар тела Хеймдалля, а каждое прикосновение губ к коже было подобно маленькому разряду молнии. Одной рукой он обнял Хеймдалля за плечи, а пальцами другой зарылся в волосы, отметив их неожиданную мягкость даже в убранном состоянии.   
Отстранившись на мгновение, Хеймдалль опустил руку на бедро Локи, касаясь пальцами застежки на брюках. Тот смущенно зажмурился: ласки приносили удовольствие, и он не сдерживался, но показать свое желание столь откровенно и явно...  
\- Можно я сам? - спросил он, нерешительно глядя на любовника. Тот кивнул, отстраняясь и давая возможность Локи снять оставшуюся одежду.  
\- Твое смущение прекрасно, - шепнул он прямо в ухо Локи, посылая волну мурашек по всему телу. - Я мог бы отвернуться, если тебе так легче, но...  
\- ...какой в этом смысл, если ты и так все везде видишь? - закончил за него бог хитрости, расправляясь со своей одеждой и тут же оборачиваясь, чтобы прижаться губами к горячим губам Хеймдалля.  
\- Видеть и смотреть - вещи разные, - заметил тот, опрокинув Локи на спину и снова вернувшись к прерванному занятию - исследованию его тела руками и губами. Локи вцепился пальцами свободной руки в пушистые шкуры на постели и застонал, выгибась навстречу ласкам.  
Черные волосы растрепались, бледная кожа расцветала под настойчивыми поцелуями, а в зеленых глазах горела жажда прикосновений, жажда любви - сейчас бог хитрости представлял собой одно из самых восхитительных зрелищ во всех девяти мирах, и Хеймдалль смотрел, не отводя глаз, поглощая и запоминая этот великолепный вид. Под столь пристальным взглядом Локи вовсе не было неуютно, ведь огонь в ярко-желтых глазах был отражением его собственного, а сердце пело вместе с сердцем любовника, и хотелось лишь одного - соединиться.  
Горячая ладонь обвилась вокруг изнывающей плоти, двинулась несколько раз - и Локи закусил руку, чтобы не закричать, когда освобождение окатило с головы до ног, парализуя и лишая последних остатков рассудка.

***  
Когда он вновь обрел способность различать все вокруг себя, то увидел Хеймдалля, лежащего рядом, неотрывно глядя на него, в ярко-желтых глазах плескалась нежность.  
\- Зачем ты... так? - непонимающе спросил Локи, касаясь пальцами лица стража. - Ты ведь другого хочешь, и я тоже...  
Хеймдалль коротко поцеловал его, потом еще раз:  
\- Так тебе будет лучше. Сейчас ты расслаблен, и боли будет меньше. Если ты все еще этого хочешь.  
Локи уверенно кивнул и вцепился пальцами в одежду Хеймдалля, намекая на то, что ее следовало бы снять. Что тот и сделал, ненадолго отстранившись.   
Локи замер, пожирая взглядом сильное, могучее тело. Хеймдалль был старше Одина, но, глядя на его твердые мышцы, никто бы и не подумал об этом. И если мускулы Тора часто смотрелись гротескно, то тело Хеймдалля являло собой воплощение недюжинной силы и высшей гармонии, и Локи бы и под страхом смерти не смог оторвать восхищенного взгляда.  
\- Видел бы ты сейчас себя, - шепнул Хеймдалль с усмешкой, накрывая тело Локи своим, даруя долгожданное прикосновение кожи к коже, темное на белом - как и вся жизнь Локи в последние годы. - Лежишь здесь, подо мной, разгоряченный и жаждущий... ты прекрасен, Локи.  
Ощутив скольжение напряженной плоти возле своей собственной, вновь наливающейся силой, Локи задрожал. Мелькнула мысль о том, что он может оказаться слишком слаб для того, чтобы принять любовника, но тут же пропала: он же не смертный какой-нибудь, он выдержит, ведь Хеймдалль не причинит боли больше, чем необходимо....  
В какой-то момент в голове возникла идея, и Локи сразу претворил ее в реальность, наколдовав на пальцах Хеймдалля масло. Тот лишь усмехнулся:  
\- Когда-нибудь я объясню, что ты делаешь не так со своей магией, но не сейчас.  
Возмутиться Локи не успел, ощутив непривычное чувство внутри себя. Его нельзя было назвать приятным, но и сказать, что оно было неприятным, было бы преувеличением. Локи замер, не шевелясь и стараясь восстановить дыхание, чтобы расслабить мышцы. Свободной рукой Хеймдалль мягко погладил его по животу и приласкал напряженную плоть, чтобы отвлечь от движений пальцев внутри - сначала медленных и осторожных, изучающих и массирующих.  
\- Доверься мне, Локи, - шепнул он, чувствуя, как тело под ним постепенно оставляет напряжение. Локи обнял его за шею, притягивая для поцелуя, и от неосторожного движения бедрами пальцы прошли глубже. Резкое, неприятное ощущение наполненности смешалось с чем-то странным, на грани боли и слепящего удовольствия, и бог хитрости не смог сдержать удивленного вскрика, настолько сильным было это чувство.   
\- Что это? - спросил он, отдышавшись, его бедра дернулись в попытке вернуть ощущение, и в этот раз оно было куда слаще. - Это какая-то особая магия?  
\- О, ты об этом? - тихо рассмеялся Хеймдалль, повторяя движение пальцев - на этот раз осознанно - и наблюдая за реакцией ошеломленного Локи. - Только если твоя собственная.  
Локи зажмурился, заметался, пытаясь хоть немного обрести контроль над телом, хоть немного справиться с незнакомыми ощущениями. Казалось, будто руки Хеймдалля творили какое-то древнее, неподвластное ему волшебство с его телом, то причиняя дискомфорт, то даруя наслаждение. Промелькнула мысль, что теперь ему понятна одержимость мидгардцев плотскими утехами, и тут же испарилась, и он заметил, что Хеймдалль чуть отстранился, оставляя внутри неприятную пустоту и срывая с его губ протестующий стон.  
\- Не спеши, - вновь повторил Хеймдалль, масляной рукой смазывая себя. Распаленный Локи не смог сдержать слова:  
\- Чтобы учить меня терпению, ты выбрал не луч...  
А в следующий миг из легких словно вышибли весь воздух: проникновение оказалось куда болезненнее, чем он себе представлял. Не в силах справиться с собой, он тихо заскулил, уткнувшись лицом в плечо стража, медленно и неумолимо наполнявшего его собой.  
Крепкие руки сжали его в объятиях, скользя по спине в попытках отвлечь от боли. Хеймдалль поцеловал Локи в висок и, войдя до конца, замер, понимая, что любое неосторожное движение может обернуться плачевно для них обоих.  
\- Дыши медленно и спокойно, - прошептал он, с трудом обретая контроль над своим собственным дыханием: одним лишь норнам было ведомо, как долго он ждал этого мига.  
Локи стиснул его плечи руками, ощутимо царапая, и постарался замедлить дыхание. Удивительно, но это и впрямь помогло немного облегчить боль, и он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ощущении тепла - да какого тепла, самого настоящего жара - исходившего от тела любовника, а не на болезненной заполненности внутри.  
"Просто нужно перетерпеть", сказал себе Локи и поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с ярко-желтыми глазами, излучавшими спокойствие и терпение. Только частое и неровное дыхание говорило о том, что стражу эта вынужденная остановка далась нелегко, и Локи мысленно проклял себя за несдержанность.  
\- Все в порядке, - проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно и ничем не выдал паники: если так больно уже сейчас, каково же будет потом?  
Хеймдалль прижался щекой к его макушке, и на мгновение Локи порадовался, что из-за разницы в росте тот не может видеть его стиснутых в предчувствие боли зубов и зажмуренных глаз. Когда он ощутил осторожные первые движения, то даже удивился тому, что они не приносили той ужасающей боли, что он чувствовал в момент проникновения. Эти новые ощущения можно было переждать и перетерпеть, и Локи чуть ослабил хватку на плечах Хеймдалля, громко и часто дыша.  
Тепло и запах темной кожи действовали на него успокаивающе, и вскоре он решился чуть шевельнуться навстречу движениям.  
Ослепляющая вспышка, подобная удару молнии, прошила все его тело, и Локи вскрикнул, прижимаясь крепче и двигая бедрами навстречу внезапному удовольствию, причудливо сочетавшегося с болью. Хеймдалль чуть отстранился, и глаза его торжествующе сверкнули, прежде чем он вновь накрыл тело любовника своим, устанавливая сильный, достаточно сдержанный ритм. Рука его мягко сжала руку Локи, и тот поднял голову, глядя в горящие пламенем глаза и уже не слыша собственных стонов и вскриков.  
Жар, сворачивавшийся в животе тугой пружиной, становился все более нестерпимым, и, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить его, Локи выгнулся, плотнее прижимаясь к любовнику. В тот же миг пружина словно распрямилась, даруя выстраданное освобождение и лишая способности видеть, слышать, осознавать. Последним, что он уловил, прежде чем провалиться в темноту, был короткий рык над ухом и крепко стиснувшие его тело горячие руки.  
Когда он пришел в себя, его голова лежала на плече Хеймдалля, довольно жестком, но сил не было даже поднять голову и поменять положение. Одна рука стража лежала на спине Локи, пальцы ее вычерчивали какие-то неведомые знаки. Ярко-желтые глаза были чуть прикрыты, но бог хитрости чувствовал их взгляд на своем лице.  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит? - хрипло спросил Хеймдалль, и звук этого голоса - утомленный, пресыщенный - заставил Локи улыбнуться, но улыбка тут же пропала, стоило ему вспомнить, как громок и несдержан он был сегодня.  
\- Асгард... они наверняка все слышали, - пробормотал он, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Хеймдалля.   
Тот лишь тихонько хмыкнул в ответ:  
\- Не ты ли говорил: "Я делаю то, что хочу"? Это не должно тебя волновать.  
Локи лишь тихо угукнул, закрывая глаза: истома брала свое. И лишь на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль: уж кому и волноваться о мнении народа, то уж точно не Локи, сыну Одина, от крови Лафея, бывшего царя Асгарда, и точно не Хеймдаллю, сыну девяти матерей и стражу девяти миров.


	2. О сокрытом и сокровенном

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сюрпризы только начинаются. Локи узнает о самой большой лжи Одина и совсем не в восторге от этого. Как же хорошо, что Хеймдалль всегда рядом.

В космическом пространстве очень трудно было распознать время дня. Утром считалось время пробуждения, и чаще всего оно совпадало у привыкших к определенному ритму асов. Однако прибытие Хелы в Асгард нарушило распорядок дня тех, кто днями и ночами скрывался в цитадели под бдительным оком Хеймдалля, готовясь бежать в любой момент. К счастью, самому Хеймдаллю сон требовался реже, чем среднестатистическому асгардцу, и благодаря ему установить некие внутренние часы на корабле получилось.  
В это, условно говоря, утро Локи проснулся чуть позже обычного. В каюте горел мягкий свет, и он различил стоящую у зеркала высокую фигуру Хеймдалля, уже в полном боевом облачении и с мечом в руке.  
\- С добрым утром, - произнес тот, не оборачиваясь, но Локи услышал улыбку в его голосе.  
\- Обычно добрым называют утро, когда не нужно никуда спешить, - бог хитрости с наслаждением потянулся, чувствуя прохладный воздух каюты на своей обнаженной коже, хранившей воспоминания о прошлой ночи.  
Хеймдалль обернулся и подошел к кровати, улыбаясь:  
\- Тору нужно, чтобы я сегодня проследил за курсом корабля. Похоже, ночью мы попали внутрь астероидного пояса, и теперь предстоит выйти из него, иначе мы рискуем столкнуться с чем-нибудь.  
Локи пожал плечами. Если Хеймдалль встанет у руля, опасаться будет нечего, он был в этом абсолютно уверен. Что же касалось самого Локи, со дня Рагнарека прошло несколько дней, и за это время его раны от пламени Суртура полностью зажили. Это значило, что прятаться в каюте дольше было бы очень подозрительно, особенно для резко поумневшего Тора и язвительной Валькирии.  
\- Тогда, пожалуй, и мне стоит сегодня выйти, поболтать с кем-нибудь, развлечься...  
Страж тихо засмеялся, услышав эти слова:  
\- Надеюсь, понятие "развлечься" не включает трюк со змеей. А то, знаешь, Тор всегда может вспомнить про коронный номер...  
Вслед ему донесся хохот Локи и обещание страшных кар.

***

Новый день ознаменовался тревожным Тором и чуть менее раздражительным, чем обычно, Халком. Локи все ломал голову над тем, как можно вернуть Брюсу контроль над сущностью, но пока все, в чем он преуспел, было наладить общение с Халком, не ожидая в любой момент удара о пол. Не то чтобы речь шла о внезапно пробудившемся альтруизме Локи, просто в некоторые моменты на корабле Беннер с его учеными степенями пригодился бы больше, чем Халк, особенно в таком нелегком деле, как выход из пояса астероидов. До определенного времени с управлением справлялись Валькирия и Корг, однако сейчас оба находились в большом зале, как окрестил его Локи.  
\- Всем привет, - непринужденно сказал Локи, входя в зал и садясь за небольшой стол, где уже расположились Валькирия и Тор.  
\- Пунктуальность - не твой конек, Лакей, - заметила Валькирия, на что Локи лишь прошипел по привычке:  
\- Я Локи.  
\- Да хоть сам Фенрир, - хмыкнула та, тряхнув волосами. Она больше не меняла одежд валькирии на костюм 142-й, что, впрочем, не мешало ей сохранять некоторые привычки. Вот и сейчас, подметил Локи, сдержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза: утром и с флягой в руке, и сквозь прозрачное стекло нетрудно было заметить, что содержимого осталась лишь половина.  
\- Доброе утро, Локи, - поприветствовал Тор, улыбнувшись и хлопнув брата по плечу. Локи подавил в себе желание спросить, какое высокотехнологическое устройство брат опять навесил на него, а вместо этого поинтересовался:  
\- Откуда такая задумчивость, Тор? Происходит что-то серьезное?  
Тот тяжело вздохнул, на автомате потянувшись рукой, чтобы пригладить волосы, и наткнувшись пальцами на пластину на отсутствующем глазу. Привыкать к роли царя Асгарда-на-корабле было трудно, и Локи его понимал, впрочем, когда сам он сидел на троне вместо Одина, у него не было союзников, вокруг Тора же собралась целая команда. "Отомстители", вспомнил он с ухмылкой.  
\- Ничего серьезного, Высочество, - снова вклинилась Валькирия, будто бы нарываясь на драку. - Всего лишь огромные камни, которые могут расплющить наш корабль и наш народ в любую минуту, но куда же вам до нас, можете и дальше нежиться в теплой постельке...  
\- Злюка, - рыкнул Халк, поворачиваясь к ним. - Не смешно.  
Валькирия удивленно посмотрела на него:  
\- Серьезно? Нет, серьезно? Ты еще его защищаешь? Он же вроде вашу планету порешать хотел...  
\- Не порешать, а всего лишь захватить, - заметил Локи, притворно оскорбившись. - И править ею как мудрый и справедливый царь, коих не было во всех девяти мирах... пока не пришел Тор, Лорд Грома, Могучий Мститель...  
\- Халк Могучий Мститель! - прогудел Халк. - Тор Златовласка.  
Локи воззрился на Халка, потом на брата, уголки его губ растянулись в ухмылке.  
\- А вот это уже смешно!  
Тор рассмеялся вместе с ним, и на мгновение Локи показалось, что все как в детстве, когда еще не было ни змей, ни коронного "На помощь!". Не было Одина, так явно выделяющего старшего сына, не было друзей Тора, не упускавших возможности подшутить над ним, не было Мьелльнира и трона в Золотом чертоге...  
"Но ведь этого всего нет и сейчас", мелькнула неприятная мысль, и Локи враз помрачнел. Не было всего этого, и в этом была и его вина...  
Заметив перемену в брате, Тор произнес миролюбиво:  
\- На самом деле все не так страшно. Хеймдалль сейчас у руля, он поможет нам выбраться. Да и поток астероидов, по его словам, не настолько сильный, чтобы опасаться чего-то всерьез.  
Локи кивнул, вновь погружаясь в мысли. Всю свою жизнь он воспринимал способности Хеймдалля как нечто само собой разумеющееся, а когда-то даже мечтал превзойти его, обмануть, доказать, что тот не всесилен... Сейчас же эти мысли внушали тревогу: а что, если им предстоит столкнуться с тем, с чем они не смогут справиться? С чем Хеймдалль не сможет справиться, на что у него не хватит сил?.. Ну нет, Локи не мог позволить себе думать об этом. Не сейчас, когда он наконец-то сумел прикоснуться к ослепляющей и одурманивающей звезде счастья и покоя...  
\- Что от нас требуется сейчас? - спросил он, глядя на брата, вновь отмечая про себя, что ему очень идет пластина на глазу и короткая стрижка.  
Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Единственное, что я могу предложить, это решить, в какую сторону мы все же направимся. Запасов топлива не очень много, предлагаю по возможности заправиться на Ксандаре. Ты ведь знаешь, как туда лететь? - обратился он к Валькирии, державшей в руках уже пустую фляжку.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, Ваше Величество, - с кривой усмешкой отозвалась она. - Мне известно расположение десяти ближайших к Сакаару планет, на которых мы могли бы заправиться, добыть еды, продать что-нибудь...  
\- Например, тебя в рабство, - не удержался Локи. Валькирия раздражала его еще с первых дней пребывания на Сакааре: сумасбродная, постоянно пьяная, не отдающая себе отчет в том, что происходит, да и к тому же пользующаяся тем, что ей все сходит с рук, она не вызывала положительных эмоций. - Насколько мне известно, валькирии были превосходными наездницами...  
От драк с ней, однако, Локи приходил в восторг. Его не ранили ни брошенные в запале слова, ни возможный проигрыш: эти полушуточные потасовки, близкие к хорошему тренировочному бою, идеально разгоняли скуку, поэтому он при любой возможности провоцировал Валькирию (какой из него муж, если он первым нападет на леди?). Вот и сейчас он с наслаждением увидел, как загорелись азартом и желанием мести шоколадные глаза, и в мгновение ока Валькирия перемахнула через стол, прижимая кинжал к горлу Локи.  
\- Да будет тебе известно, Лакей, что валькирии остаются девами до самой смерти! - зашипела она. Локи перехватил ее руку и повалил на пол, широко ухмыляясь и чувствуя, как разгоняется кровь.  
\- Но ты ведь уже не валькирия, к тому же, я не верю, что ты просто так была в фаворе у Грандмастера.  
\- Прекратите! - раздался голос Тора, но никто не обратил на царя внимания. Подсечка, удар - и вот уже Валькирия прижимает его своим телом к полу:  
\- А что насчет тебя, маленькая синяя льдинка? Разве он не оценил твоих прелестей?  
Локи нахмурился. Ну разумеется, Тор не мог не разболтать всем и каждому о его йотунской природе и том спектакле. Вслух, однако, он сказал лишь одно:  
\- Ты поразительно нелогична для валькирии. Впрочем, о чем я говорю, ты же утопила последние мозги в алкоголе...  
С силой оттолкнув Валькирию, бог хитрости скрутил ей руки за спиной и в тот же миг получил тычок под ребра.  
\- Ты же йотун, верно? Неужели никто никогда не покушался на твою маленькую йотунскую жемчужину? - издевательски пропела она, отталкивая Локи от себя ногами. Тот, не прекращая битвы, увернулся от очередного удара и воскликнул недоуменно:  
\- Ты несешь чушь! Как тебя вообще оставили в живых?  
Валькирия только рассмеялась, прыгнув на Локи и повалив его на пол.  
\- А что такое, Лакей? Я задела твое больное место? Поверь, тебе тоже было бы больно, если бы тебя, как в старые времена, выдали замуж, а потом лишили невинности сразу с обеих сторон...  
\- Да о чем ты, Хель тебя задери? - собрав последние силы, он отшвырнул от ее себя, вставая на ноги и тяжело дыша. Какой бред он только что слышал? Что это за "обе стороны"? Или - во рту вмиг пересохло - он еще чего-то о себе не знает?..  
Валькирия пораженно замерла, вглядываясь в лицо своего противника и переводя дыхание.  
\- То есть ты не... У тебя нет... - в ее голосе слышалось безграничное удивление.  
\- Прекрати унижать моего брата! - вставил разъяренный Тор, схватив ее за руку. - Имей хоть немного такта! Локи йотун лишь наполовину, ничего удивительного...  
\- Ничего удивительного?! - воскликнула Валькирия, глядя на своего царя в недоумении. - Даже внуки йотунов и асов имели способность вынашивать детей! А ты говоришь - наполовину... такого просто не может быть!  
\- Что?  
Локи показалось, что он попал в темноту, где не звучало ни единого звука, куда не проникало ни единого лучика света. Так вот что она имела в виду под "йотунской жемчужиной", осознал он. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, а к горлу подступил ком. Сколько еще всего ему предстоит узнать, что еще докажет ему, какой он ущербный? Йотунский выродок, приемыш, лжец, никому не нужный, так еще и урод, не способный даже продолжить свой род, коего уже и так нет по его собственной вине...  
Он не помнил, как добрался до своих покоев, не помнил, как скинул с себя одежду и перевоплотился, стоя у большого зеркала и пристально вглядываясь в свое отражение.  
"Урод", одними губами прошептало отражение.  
Из горла вырвался полный ненависти вой.

***

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Хеймдалль смог покинуть кабину пилота, передав управление Коргу. Преодолеть пояс астероидов и выйти в открытое пространство хоть и с трудом, но удалось, и теперь он мог позволить своим глазам отдохнуть и вернуться к Локи. За то время, пока Хеймдалль управлял кораблем, его взор был направлен лишь в космос, и узнать, как там Локи, он не мог. Страж улыбнулся, вспоминая их бурные ночи, полные радости и любви. Если бы норны когда-то раскрыли ему тайну, что однажды его сердце совпадет с сердцем того, кого называли Вестником Рагнарека, Сладкоречивым Богом и Трикстером, он бы, пожалуй, не сдержал смеха. Но песнь его сердца, молчавшего тысячелетиями, зазвучала в тот самый миг, когда тонкая, изящная ладонь с ярко-синей кожей, белоснежные узоры на которой придавали ей ощущение сказочности, прикоснулась к его собственной. Хеймдалль знал все о своем любовнике. Все - и почти ничего, ведь сердце Локи каждый день открывалось ему с новой стороны, а песнь его приобретала все новое и новое звучание, крепла с каждым днем, звуча в унисон с песней его собственного сердца.  
Подходя к большому залу, чтобы оповестить Тора об успехе, Хеймдалль услышал рассерженный голос царя:  
\- ...более бесцеремонного создания я не встречал во всех девяти мирах! Даже Старк - Халк подтвердит - и тот никогда не стал бы так жестоко издеваться над Локи, а ведь он разрушил Манхеттен! Скажи, что он сделал тебе?  
Валькирия сидела за столом, закрыв лицо руками. Хеймдалль был поражен: он впервые видел ярость Тора с тех пор, как Мстители покончили с Альтроном. Все, что он смог сейчас понять, это то, что Валькирия каким-то образом обидела Локи, причем настолько, что сам царь вступился за брата.  
\- Но я же не знала! - беспомощно воскликнула она. - В наше время такого не было...  
\- А в наше есть, и что с того? Как это меняет то, что Локи мой брат, советник и один из нас?  
\- Мой царь, - Хеймдалль позволил себе вмешаться. В его голову закрались смутные подозрения, но сейчас он все еще не мог отвести взор от космоса и узнать о состоянии Локи. - Корабль вышел в открытый космос. Опасность миновала.  
Тор обернулся, и страж увидел, как беспокойство и ярость на его лице сменяются облегчением.  
\- Это чудесная новость, Хеймдалль. Я благодарен тебе за помощь нашему народу. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
"Локи", промелькнуло в сознании, но он сдержался.  
\- Позволь задать вопрос: что тебя тревожит?  
Единственный глаз Тора вмиг наполнился печалью:  
\- Кое-кто, - он кивнул на Валькирию, все так же закрывавшую лицо руками, - позволил себе высказаться, что Локи отличается по строению от других детей йотунов, и мы не видели его уже больше трех часов. Он заперся у себя, и каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся к нему пройти, он замораживает дверь. Я боюсь за него, Хеймдалль, - добавил царь. - Кому, как не тебе известно, как он воспринимает все, что связано с его... второй сущностью.  
Хеймдалль медленно кивнул. Если бы он мог, он бы немедленно рванул в каюту Локи, прижал к себе и позволил говорить все, что тот захочет, но он понимал, что сейчас нужно действовать не чувствами, а разумом.   
\- Если ты позволишь, я пойду к нему.  
Тор с надеждой взглянул на него, а Халк сзади одобрительно рыкнул.  
\- Благодарю тебя, Хеймдалль! Только ты сможешь помочь ему, - в голосе Тора слышалось облегчение, и страж поспешил в каюту Локи.

***

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Локи обернулся. Лишь один на корабле смог бы проникнуть сквозь заклятия йотуна - тот, в чьих жилах течет хоть капля йотунской крови. И это действительно был он.  
\- Хеймдалль, - проговорил он ядовито, подходя к замершему стражу.  
\- Локи...  
\- Сын девяти матерей, страж девяти миров, хранитель Бивреста, которого больше нет...  
Локи подошел ближе и выпустил ледяные кинжалы, пригвоздив Хеймдалля за одежду к двери. В ярко-желтых глазах не было и капли страха, но это было совершенно неважно, ибо ярость бога хитрости мешала рационально мыслить.  
\- Скажи мне, какие цели ты преследуешь? - зашептал он. - Что у тебя на уме? Хочешь усыпить мою бдительность, а потом высмеять, как делали все вокруг и как я того заслуживаю? Может, ты хочешь себе личную игрушку? Но нет, это же неинтересно, слишком нетипично для тебя. А! Может, ты сдашь меня Таносу и получишь власть? А то, что ты делаешь сейчас, - лишь попытка облегчить последние минуты приговоренного, правда? Отвечай! - резко выкрикнул он в лицо тому, кого называл своим любовником.  
Хеймдалль даже не пошевелился, а когда он заговорил, голос его был пропитан неизбывной грустью:  
\- Локи, твое недоверие ранит меня. Скажи, в чем моя вина?  
Искренность этих слов ударила в сердце сильнее любого оружия, страшнее любой насмешки. Локи отступил на шаг, не сводя взгляда с ярко-желтых глаз. Ноги ослабели, и он рухнул на пол, утыкаясь лицом в колени Хеймдалля и содрогаясь в рыданиях. Что же он чуть не натворил, это же Хеймдалль, единственный, кто у него остался и кто никогда не лгал...  
\- Ты... ты ведь знал... - шептал Локи, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь сдержать рыдания. Получалось плохо. - Ты не мог... не мог не знать...  
\- Мог, - ладонь Хеймдалля ("он тоже йотун", подумал бог хитрости) зарылась в его волосы, мягко поглаживая, из чего Локи сделал вывод, что он уже освободился от ледяных кинжалов. - Время идет, меняются и народы. Возможно, ты смог бы увидеть сам, раскрыть эту тайну, если бы перевоплотился и изучил себя, возможно, эти части твоего тела присутствуют лишь в одном твоем облике. Я не могу этого знать, во мне течет ничтожно мало йотунской крови, чтобы обладать способностью продолжить род так, как это было у чистокровных и полукровных йотунов. Все возможно.  
Локи закрыл глаза, слушая голос любовника и потихоньку успокаиваясь. Сердце его снова пело - тихо, едва слышно, но пело, и он стер слезы с глаз, поднимаясь с пола.  
\- Прости меня, - прошептал он, опустив голову на грудь Хеймдалля. Тот без лишних слов прижал его к себе, не желая отпускать ни на миг.  
\- Мое сердце совпало с твоим, Локи, а это значит, что ты желанен для меня в любом облике.  
Тот тихонько рассмеялся, чувствуя, как боль и ненависть отпускают его.  
\- Так уж и в любом? Помнишь, как я обернулся змеей, чтобы подшутить над Тором?  
\- Как не помнить, - отозвался страж, усмехаясь. - Змеи, кстати говоря, имеют строение, схожее со строением йотунов, поэтому во времена войн Бера жители Йотунхейма могли обращаться в ледяных змей.  
Локи зажмурился, собрав все свои силы, чтобы как можно более непринужденно произнести:  
\- Что ж, если учесть, что норны меня этим обделили...  
\- Я не был бы так уверен.  
Взяв Локи за руку, Хеймдалль подвел его к зеркалу, которое украшала теперь огромная трещина. Только сейчас Локи вспомнил, что абсолютно обнажен под иллюзией.  
\- Позволь мне увидеть, - произнес Хеймдалль, касаясь губами его макушки и стоя за спиной. - Покажи мне себя.  
\- Нечего показывать, я смотрел...  
\- Локи, - в голосе Хеймдалля послышалась усмешка. - Ты сравниваешь свои глаза с моими?  
Ощутив, как сильная рука обхватила его за плечи, Локи глубоко вдохнул и позволил иллюзии исчезнуть.  
На руках Хеймдалля вспыхнули светлые узоры, а сам он опустил свободную руку, заставляя Локи чуть расставить ноги...  
...и замер.  
Бог хитрости поднял взгляд на отражение в зеркале и увидел, как ярко-желтые глаза сощурились в задумчивости. Пальцы стража не касались его тела, но, по всей видимости, что-то он все же нашел.  
\- Дай руку, - велел Хеймдалль, и Локи без колебаний послушался, вкладывая руку в большую темную ладонь. Его руку направили вниз, к пространству между его ног... и он ощутил это. Крошечные вихри магии, закручивающиеся и пульсирующие, оберегающие нечто сокрытое от глаз.  
\- Магия...  
\- ...Одина, - закончил за Хеймдалля Локи, пораженно ощупывая эти магические завихрения. Неужели его приемный отец знал о его природе все - и скрыл даже от самого Локи?  
\- Обрати внимание, - Хеймдалль склонился к его уху, глядя в красные глаза отражения любовника. - Здесь, - он направил руку Локи чуть вперед, - заклинание слабнет. Если объединить наши усилия, мы можем его снять. Но решать тебе.  
Тот обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с ярко-желтыми всевидящими глазами.  
\- Это ничего не изменит между нами, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес он.  
\- Ну, как сказать, - задумчиво произнес Хеймдалль, улыбнувшись. - Как в Мидгарде говорят: "Перед нами огромное окно возможностей"...  
Локи расхохотался, чувствуя, как напряжение последних часов окончательно отпускает его. Теперь он ни капли не страшился раскрыть последнюю тайну своего тела - раскрыть вместе с тем, чье сердце совпало с его.  
\- Я готов, - произнес он твердо.  
Вместо ответа Хеймдалль бережно обнял его одной рукой, успокаивая и делясь своей магией. Переплетенные пальцы другой руки снова коснулись пульсирующего заклятья, и Локи, повинуясь движениям пальцев Хеймдалля, ухватил вихрь за слабую петлю и потянул. Заклятье поддавалось медленно, неохотно, но соперничать с упрямством Локи магия Одина не могла.  
В тот миг, когда последняя петля рассыпалась золотыми искрами, тело Локи охватила нестерпимая боль. Словно со стороны он услышал свой крик, а потом все погрузилось в темноту.

***

Сначала послышались слабые крики чаек. Потом Локи ощутил мягкую траву под босыми ногами и освежающий морской бриз. Открыв глаза, он увидел отца, сгорбившегося словно под гнетом тяжелейших грехов. Один выглядел так же, как и в последнюю их встречу, и сердце Локи сжалось, а злость и скорбь причудливо смешались в немую горечь.  
Обернувшись, Один дернулся ему навстречу, но остановился:  
\- Не знаю, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня, сынок... - с тоской проговорил он. - Из меня вышел ужасный отец для вас всех.  
\- Почему, отец? - голос Локи дрогнул, и он зажмурился, сдерживая слезы. - Зачем нужно было скрывать от меня еще и это?  
Один тяжело вздохнул, его единственный глаз смотрел прямо на сына.  
\- Твоя мать, Фригга, как ты знаешь, имела способность предвидеть будущее. Когда я только отправился на войну с йотунами, она уже начала плести иллюзию того, что ждет ребенка, чтобы, когда я представил тебя двору, все выглядело естественно. Никто не должен был знать правды, иначе ты был бы обречен на вечные насмешки и издевательства куда хуже тех, что ты пережил. Все - от первого советника до слуг в покоях - считали тебя асом и нашим с Фриггой сыном, и я не мог допустить, чтобы правда выплыла наружу. Ни в моем роду, ни в роду Фригги не было йотунов, и, накладывая это заклятье, я желал лишь защитить тебя и ее.  
Он умолк, вслушиваясь в шум волн далеко внизу. Локи тоже молчал, переваривая услышанное. Он подумал о том ужасе, что охватил его в момент страшного открытия, о той истерике, что чуть не заставила его убить Хеймдалля...  
\- Получается, мама знала, что Хеймдалль... поможет мне?  
Один мягко усмехнулся, так, как никогда не улыбался младшему сыну.  
\- Этого я не знаю, Локи. Как бы то ни было, мы оба рады, что все сложилось именно так. Хеймдалль надежный, верный и мудрый, он не позволит тебе совершить непоправимое - и я сейчас не о твоих попытках захватить власть. Говоря откровенно, мне понравилось, какой царь из тебя вышел - для Асгарда. Что же до правления всеми девяти мирами, тут уж не обессудь - царем может быть только Тор.  
Локи улыбнулся:  
\- Я в этом и не сомневаюсь. Тор достоин, а я хочу лишь покоя и счастья...  
Один подошел ближе, и внезапно Локи очутился в объятиях отца.  
\- Я люблю тебя, сынок, - глухо прошептал тот. - И мама тебя любит. Мы всегда будем рядом, в твоем сердце.  
\- Отец...- голос предательски сорвался, и Локи почувствовал слезы на щеках.  
\- Тебе надо идти, Локи, - произнес Один, и мир начал погружаться в темноту. В панике Локи вцепился в руку отца, но тот мягко отстранил его. - Ты нужен в мире живых. Иди.  
\- Отец... - позвал Локи, открывая глаза и приходя в себя в собственной постели на межпланетном корабле асгардцев. Он обнаружил себя под одеялом, обнаженным, все еще в йотунском облике.  
\- Как ты? - раздался слева голос Хеймдалля. Тот сидел рядом с его кроватью, держа руку Локи в своих.  
Бог хитрости вздохнул, глядя в обеспокоенные ярко-желтые глаза.  
\- Я видел отца, - ответил он. - Он сказал, что наложил это заклятье, чтобы скрыть мое происхождение от двора и слуг. У нас ведь получилось, да? - он прислушался к своим ощущениям, но ничего особенного не ощутил.  
\- Получилось, Локи, - улыбнулся страж. - Судя по тому, что я увидел, все в порядке, и ты можешь выносить и родить ребенка, если захочешь.  
Локи ощутил странное головокружение при мысли об этом. Все это было настолько непривычно, что порой хотелось вернуться в детство, чтобы не знать ни о том, что он йотун, ни о других мирах, ни о чем...  
\- Как ты с этим живешь? - спросил он Хеймдалля. - Такой объем информации, и каждый день ты видишь что-то новое, необычное, и так на протяжении тысячелетий!   
Ответом ему послужил тихий низкий смех:  
\- Я был рожден для этого. Здесь у меня нет выбора. Но если признаться, порой это утомляет, а порой очень даже интригует, ведь всегда появляется что-то, о чем я еще не знаю.  
Локи высвободил руку из рук Хеймдалля и коснулся его лица, перебирая пальцами короткую, но мягкую бороду и наслаждаясь тем, что наконец-то все в порядке, самое страшное позади, можно посвятить немного времени себе и не только...  
\- Я не ранил тебя? - спросил он, заметив рваные дыры на одежде стража в тех местах, где ее прокололи ледяные кинжалы.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Хеймдалль, - даже в гневе ты проявил удивительную осторожность. Пожалуй, ты хотел не столько навредить мне, сколько получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
Локи вспыхнул, вспомнив все те обвинения, какие высказал тогда. И ведь умом-то он понимал, что все это глупости, но ярость и страх вновь оказаться отвергнутым говорил его устами.  
\- Необычно наблюдать за тем, как ты смущаешься, - раздался голос Хеймдалля, и, подняв глаза, бог хитрости наткнулся на пристальный взгляд ярко-желтых глаз, словно пытающихся запечатлеть каждый изгиб линий на коже любовника. - Твои щеки приобретают такой потрясающий оттенок... да, именно так.  
Локи зажмурился: ему было непривычно такое внимание, практически поклонение Хеймдалля его телу. В такие моменты горячий шепот заставлял трепетать от волнения и желать больше - больше слов, больше касаний, больше удовольствия... Приподнявшись, Локи прижался губами к губам Хеймдалля, чувствуя не привычный жар, а щекочущую прохладу пробуждающую какие-то доселе неизведанные чувства и желания внутри.  
Прервав поцелуй, Хеймдалль отстранил от себя Локи, укладывая обратно на постель:  
\- Сегодня будет по-другому, - проговорил он, высвобождаясь из своих одеяний. Взору Локи предстала покрытая светлыми линиями и чуть мерцающая темная кожа, и он потянулся к ней, желая ощутить, какова она на ощупь. Хеймдалль мягко отстранил его руку, придержав за запястье. - Ты лежи, я хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
\- Только ли посмотреть? - игриво произнес Локи, вытягиваясь на кровати. Тело слегка подрагивало в предвкушении, и хотелось поскорее оказаться в крепких объятиях стража.  
\- Дразнишься, - ярко-желтые глаза сверкали в полумраке, в который погрузилась каюта. В мгновение ока Хеймдалль накрыл тело Локи своим и припал к его губам, оглаживая сильное, поджарое тело. Белые узоры на синей коже сводили его с ума, и, оторвавшись от губ Локи, страж провел языком по одной из линий вдоль тонкой шеи.   
Бог хитрости прикрыл глаза, ощутив сильное головокружение. Его тело реагировало так непривычно на простые прикосновения, что он просто терялся в ощущениях.  
\- Почему... так? - голоса хватило лишь на шепот. - Мне кажется, что я плыву...  
Хеймдалль прижал его к себе и зашептал на ухо, водя пальцами по узорам на груди и плечах Локи:  
\- Это дар Иггдрасиля. Тысячелетия назад йотунов было гораздо меньше, чем даже темных эльфов Малекита. Чтобы они смогли выжить и дать начало новому народу, миру и государству, Иггдрасиль одарил их чувственностью, тягой к подобным себе и способностью как зачинать, так и производить на свет потомство. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Йотунхейм стал одним из сильнейших царств во всех девяти мирах. И вот, ты здесь, со мной, такой восхитительный и соблазнительный, как наследник самых первых йотунов, - и только мой.  
Локи застонал, цепляясь за широкую спину Хеймдалля в попытках справиться с собой, но получалось плохо. Даже самые легкие, невесомые прикосновения рук и губ порождали настоящее безумие внутри, и Локи выгибался навстречу, желая хоть немного вернуть то наслаждение, те сумасшедшие ощущения, что испытывал сам. Совершенно новыми и непривычными оказались волны жара внизу живота, и даже прикосновение к собственной плоти не уменьшило этот жар.  
\- Хеймдалль... - беспомощно простонал Локи, когда почувствовал поцелуи, спускающиеся по телу вниз, лишая его чувства соприкосновения кожи с кожей.  
\- Я здесь, - сильные руки раздвинули его бедра, и он почувствовал горячее дыхание между ними...  
Локи в панике дернулся, садясь на кровати и сжимая ноги.  
\- Что ты... Не надо! Зачем?..  
Хеймдалль склонил голову набок, изучая его лицо. Контраст светлых линий и темной кожи придавал его лицу хищное выражение.  
\- Тебе неприятно?  
\- Нет, но... - настойчивый взгляд ярко-желтых глаз вынудил его расслабить ноги и откинуться на подушки. Локи понял, что сейчас Хеймдалль не шутил и не играл.  
\- Тогда лежи и получай удовольствие, - произнес тот, и темная голова вновь исчезла между ног бога хитрости.  
Когда-то давно Локи удалось понаблюдать за мидгардскими женщинами, ублажавшими друг друга подобным образом. Тогда он так и не понял смысла этого действа: разве те, кто так жаждет принять в себя мужчину,способны испытывать хоть какие-то приятные ощущения всего лишь от губ и языка? И вот именно сейчас он наконец понял, почувствовал, насколько ошибался. Первое же соприкосновение отозвалось яркими пятнами перед глазами, и Локи впился зубами в кулак, чтобы не закричать и не привлечь ненужного внимания. Он чувствовал, как дрожит и пульсирует его новая часть тела от испытываемых ощущений, не прося - требуя еще...  
Когда пелена перед глазами чуть рассеялась, Локи ощутил проникновение пальцев - там, где не ожидал, но вопреки всем страхам желал. Ноги сами собой разъехались в стороны, и он притянул любовника к себе, целуя и ощущая на его губах свой собственный вкус.   
\- Чего ты хочешь, Локи? - прошептал Хеймдалль, нежно касаясь его губ своими. Контраст ласковых поцелуев и быстрых, почти грубых движений руки возбудил Локи еще сильнее, и он подался навстречу, прижимаясь сильнее.  
\- Тебя, - выдохнул он единственное, на что хватило сил - и услышал в ответ:  
\- Неправильный ответ.  
Пальцы исчезли, оставив после себя странное тянущее ощущение. Тело жаждало, молило, взывало к большему, и Локи вспомнились слова Валькирии: "Тебе тоже было бы больно, если бы тебя... лишили невинности сразу с обеих сторон". Что ж, одну такую боль он уже пережил, почему бы и не повторить?  
\- Хочу... тебя в себе, - задыхаясь, проговорил он и сжал руку любовника в своей. - Ты знаешь, о чем я... пожалуйста, Хеймдалль, я правда этого хочу.  
Ярко-желтые глаза на мгновение закрылись, и вновь Локи оказался в крепких объятиях.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого хотел, - прошептал Хеймдалль, осторожно проникая внутрь, и Локи почувствовал, с какой неохотой, с какой болью расступаются внутренние мышцы, все же сдаваясь на милость победителю. Боль не была столь сильной, как тогда, в самый первый раз, но она была другой: бог хитрости чувствовал себя беспомощным и уязвимым как никогда. На глаза навернулись слезы, и он - скорее от бессилия, чем намеренно - легко ударил Хеймдалля ладонью в грудь, но тот не остановился, продвигаясь глубже, и лишь сильные, но бережные объятия и горячий шепот на ухо помогали пережить этот момент: - Лишь норнам известно, как я сдержался, когда впервые увидел тебя в этом облике. Ты мнил себя чудовищем, но для меня нет более прекрасного, более завораживающего зрелища. Твое тело так же красиво, как и твое сердце, Локи, и все это теперь мое, только мое.  
Теплые губы скользнули по щекам, собирая слезы, и Локи выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что перестал дышать. С каждым новым выдохом он чувствовал, как тело расслабляется, а боль утихает, но двигаться не решался: скольжение внутри, такое непривычное, лишало всякого контроля, отдавая на волю противоречивых ощущений, единственным знакомым из которых было прикосновение губ к губам.  
\- Мое сердце... поет для тебя, - впервые Локи смог произнести эти слова, обнимая стража за шею и глядя в глаза. Тот нежно улыбнулся, двигаясь в медленном ритме:  
\- Значит, оно совпало с моим.  
И услышать эти слова было для Локи дороже всех тессерактов на свете. 


	3. Покрути, лизни, обмакни!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гений, миллиардер и голубой филантроп видел в Орео некие знаки, символы судьбы или какие-то неизведанные миры и артефакты. По крайней мере, так оправдывался сам Тони, втихаря уничтожая очередную пачку.  
> Тайный знак и символ судьбы был распознан в ту же минуту, как на полигон старой базы Мстителей опустился огромный межпланетный корабль с тысячами асгардцев на борту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг главы T/PG-13.  
> В этом рассказе могут быть некоторые разночтения с предыдущими главами, так как он писался раньше остальных.

У Тони Старка было наипрекраснейшее настроение. Пару дней назад ему наконец удалось синтезировать сыворотку, которая помогла вернуть Брюса из зеленого состояния в типичное мидгардское. Истории, которых он наслушался от Халка по возвращении его после долгих лет тишины, казались одна невероятнее другой. Брюс же ничего из произошедшего не помнил, кроме Тора, Асгарда и полета на корабле, где местный господарь устраивал оргии ("Тони, вы бы определенно поладили"). Поэтому Тони, не мучая его расспросами, предпочел замучить его страстными ласками.  
Итак, по прошествии двух дней Брюс отбыл ненадолго к себе домой - разобраться с реагентами, а Тони оказался предоставлен сам себе. Настроение его было, как мы уже сказали, наипрекраснейшим, ведь в шкафчике на кухне он обнаружил целую нетронутую пачку Орео - идеальное сочетание для идеального утра. С Орео у Тони были отдельные отношения. Брюс часто смеялся над тем, как он мог напевать в душе "Покрути, лизни, обмакни!" под одному Старку известную мелодию. И дело было совсем не в том, что Тони как-то пригласили сняться в рекламе легендарного печенья, о нет. Гений, миллиардер и голубой филантроп видел в Орео некие знаки, символы судьбы или какие-то неизведанные миры и артефакты. По крайней мере, так оправдывался сам Тони, втихаря уничтожая очередную пачку.  
Тайный знак и символ судьбы был распознан в ту же минуту, как на полигон старой базы Мстителей опустился огромный межпланетный корабль с тысячами асгардцев на борту. Тони отрешенно подметил ущерб, нанесенный базе, расходы на иномирных гостей, новую прическу и обзорный аппарат Тора... И темную руку, резко задвинувшую как обычно сияющую фигуру Локи за широкую спину огромного воина - даже выше Тора - с ярко-желтыми глазами, устремленными куда-то в пространство.  
\- Тони Старк, Человек из Железа! - прогремел голос Тора, двинувшегося ему навстречу с распахнутыми объятиями.  
\- Привет-привет, Тор Всеотец, - усмехнулся тот, открывая шлем брони и понимая, что теперь придется менять все позывные для квинджетов, ибо Тор нескоро сможет вновь стать Златовлаской. - Вижу, на твою долю выпала роль матери большого выводка? А что здесь делает Северный Олень?  
Тор пожал плечами:  
\- Локи спас наш народ от гибели: нам пришлось уничтожить Асгард, чтобы не допустить царствования Хелы и ее армии мертвых. То, что нам удалось стольких спасти, это заслуга мудрейшего Хеймдалля, - легкий поклон в сторону темного здоровяка. - Но теперь нам негде жить, Старк, и мы вынуждены просить об убежище в Мидгарде.  
Тони мог бы тысячу раз проклясть свое гостеприимство и неумение сказать нет, но вид сходящего с корабля Халка лишил его всякой способность думать, оставив место лишь необъятной радости. Халка, конечно, сначала пришлось усыпить, чтобы заняться его здоровьем уже после расселения асгардцев, и тут его ждал еще один сюрприз. Локи изъявил желание разделить апартаменты с Хеймдаллем, мотивируя это тем, что башня Старка и база Мстителей вряд ли смогут вместить всех и каждого асгардца в отдельные покои. Лицо Хеймдалля не выражало ничего, но Локи предусмотрительно держался за его спиной, пока Тони был в костюме. Это еще раз убедило его в правильности своих предположений и, едва сдержавшись, он определил их на 58 этаж - нарочито подчеркнув цифры, уверенный в том, что Локи прекрасно осведомлен о значении другой цифры, которую отделяло всего 11 этажей.  
Судя по тому, как недобро сверкнули в этот момент ярко-желтые глаза, Хеймдалль тоже был об этом осведомлен.  
Куда большим шоком для Тони Старка стало новое открытие: Тор ничего не знал об отношениях его брата. Даже подобная явная демонстрация прошла мимо сознания нового царя Асгарда-в-Мидгарде: он лишь потрепал брата по плечу и выразил Хеймдаллю благодарность за то, что он наблюдает за Локи, а то мало ли что еще он может учудить. В некотором смысле Тони понимал его, в конце концов, он только что потерял дом, отца, ему нужно заботиться о народе, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не броситься на поиски пропавшей любимой - куда уж там личной жизни младшего брата, к тому же неродного? Однако мысль эта не давала ему покоя, особенно учитывая то, что ни Локи, ни Хеймдалль не спешили ставить Тора в известность о своих отношениях.

***  
Размышления Тони прервал мелодичный голос Пятницы:  
\- Мистер Старк, к вам Тор Одинсон.  
\- Пусть заходит, - отозвался Тони, поедая очередное печенье. По правде говоря, ему не очень-то и хотелось делиться с Тором таким лакомством, как Орео, но непрекращающиеся ассоциации и желание хоть как-то досадить Локи перевесило любовь к печенью.  
\- Старк, хорошего дня тебе! - Тор был в хорошем расположении духа, и на мгновение пронеслась мысль: а что, если Тор будет не рад такому внезапному открытию и с горя устроит бурю? А Брюс как раз ушел сегодня утром без зонта... и тут же осекся: как будто дождь и гроза могли как-то навредить Брюсу или Халку; к тому же, чем больше будет злиться Тор, тем больше достанется Локи, главное - чтобы самого Тони никто не трогал, а то мало ли, вдруг тому здоровяку вздумается повторить трюк Локи пятилетней давности. Как он сам тогда сказал, такое случается, хоть и нечасто - один раз из пяти...  
\- И тебе не хворать, Царь-око, - ответил Тони, усмехаясь. - Прекрасная погода, не правда ли?   
Тор заулыбался, глядя в окно:  
\- Чудесная, прямо как в Асгарде в лучшие времена. Жаль, здесь нет балконов, какие были в Золотом чертоге... - он вздохнул.  
\- Отчего же нет? На пятьдесят восьмом этаже как раз есть замечательная веранда, можем спуститься туда и посидеть. Оттуда открывается замечательный вид на Манхеттен, знаешь... Что скажешь?  
Улыбка Царя-око Асгарда-в-Мидгарде стала еще шире:  
\- Замечательная идея, Старк! Там ведь живут Хеймдалль и Локи, уверен, они будут рады нашему обществу.  
Тони криво усмехнулся и тихо сказал:  
\- Надеюсь, Тор, надеюсь...  
Веранда действительно была очень уютной. Сюда не долетал шум транспорта, воздух был гораздо чище благодаря ионному фильтру на стене, и ничто не мешало хорошенько отдохнуть, попивая чай с печеньем.  
\- Как так получилось, Тор? - не сдержавшись, спросил Тони. - Локи ведь столько раз предавал тебя, обманывал, а ты снова прощаешь его и разрешаешь спокойно жить здесь...  
\- Хеймдалль - страж Девяти миров, - ответил Тор. - Он видит все и вся, в том числе все помыслы моего брата. Хорошо, что ты поселил их в одни покои, теперь я спокоен, что Локи больше ничего не натворит. Да и потом, Старк, тебе ли не знать о том, как иногда полезнее заслужить прощение, чем упираться в то, что ты совершил, не желая никого видеть и слышать.   
Тони нахмурился: воспоминания об Альтроне еще причиняли боль, хотя и не такую сильную, как предательство и побег Капитана. Тони надеялся, что со временем все успокоится, да и вечно пропадающая куда-то Наташа теперь вызывала не злость, а горькую усмешку... ж, по крайней мере, его Брюс с ним, его Халк тоже, а Кэп и Нат пусть разбираются сами, думал Тони.  
\- Хочешь Орео? - сказал Тони, протягивая Тору пачку священного печенья. - Мое самое любимое. Ты вообще когда-нибудь пробовал Орео?  
Тор с подозрением взял одно и надкусил.  
\- Ммм, очень вкусно, - пробормотал он, медленно жуя. - Я не пробовал, но слышал, что у него какая-то странная реклама...  
\- Не помешаю? - раздался за их спинами глубокий низкий голос. Обернувшись, Тони увидел Хеймдалля в светлом льняном поло и просторных штанах, что в сочетании с такими - иначе и не назовешь - неземными глазами и мелкими косами смотрелось очень специфически, хотя и не отталкивающе. - Мой царь, мистер Старк, - поприветствовал он их.  
\- Мудрейший Хеймдалль, доброе утро! Садись с нами, - ответил Тор, улыбнувшись и указал рукой на деревянное кресло у столика. Тони в какой-то момент испугался, что хрупкое сиденье не выдержит веса темного здоровяка, но, как оказалось, напрасно:   
\- Благодарю, - отозвался Хеймдалль, чуть склонив голову, и с удобством устроился в кресле.   
\- Старк сейчас рассказывал мне о причудах мидгардцев в выпечке. Попробуй, это называется Орео, - Тор пододвинул к гостю пачку.  
Тони прокашлялся: вид Хеймдалля внушал некоторые опасения, особенно учитывая слова Тора насчет его телепатии, но план очень хотелось довести до конца, поэтому он собрал в кулак всю свою волю и максимально беззаботно продолжил:  
\- В рекламе Орео очень забавный слоган. Только вслушайся, Тор: покрути, лизни, обмакни! Лично меня это наводит на определенные мысли, а тебе так не кажется?  
Ярко-желтые глаза Хеймдалля сверкнули, когда он посмотрел в глаза Тони, и в какой-то момент тому подумалось, что страж Асгарда и впрямь сейчас выкинет его из окна. Однако Хеймдалль лишь тихо вздохнул и опустил ресницы, словно говоря: "Делай, как тебе угодно".  
\- Асгард - мир куда менее развращенный, чем Мидгард, - спокойно заметил он. Тор, казалось, долго не мог понять, о чем говорил Тони, но в конце концов произнес со смешком:  
\- Старк, ты неисправим. Неужели в вашей культуре даже печенье содержит неприличный подтекст?  
\- Уж поверь, Царь-око: в нашей культуре никогда ничего не бывает просто так... О, доброго утра, Северный Олень!  
Локи стоял на пороге в темно-зеленой рубашке и брюках, и лишь мокрые волосы, закрученные на голове при помощи полотенца, выдавали в нем жителя, а отнюдь не высокого гостя башни Старка. Взгляд его перебегал с Тора на Хеймдалля, затем на Тони и обратно.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
Хеймдалль и Тор сдержанно пожелали Локи доброго утра, причем Тор улыбался, а Хеймдалль оставался невозмутим. "Ненадолго", - в предвкушении подумал Тони и продолжил:  
\- Хочешь Орео? - он передал Локи оставшуюся пачку. - Ты очень кстати: наша культура полна символики, тайных знаков. Присмотрись: в этих печеньях явно зашифрован какой-то знак...  
Хеймдалль поднял голову и нахмурился. Тор, напротив, веселился вовсю, ни капли не замечая того, что Локи внезапно резко побледнел.  
\- ...я смог разгадать его только тогда, когда вы сюда приехали...  
Тут уже пришел черед хмуриться Тора. Оглянувшись на Хеймдалля, по выражению лица которого невозможно было хоть что-то понять, он повернулся к двери.  
\- Локи...  
\- Старк! - вскричал тот, в гневе отбрасывая от себя пачку Орео. - Я вырву твой болтливый язык!!!  
Почуяв опасность, Тони резко выскочил за дверь и поспешил к лифту:  
\- Пятница, протокол "Антибог", срочно! - прокричал он, слыша, как закрываются стеклянные двери и как Локи безуспешно пытается их проломить. - Кажется, операция "Орео" прошла без потерь, - облегченно выдохнул он, отправляясь в лабораторию дожидаться Брюса и прятаться от спятивших богов.  
\- ЛОКИ! - громыхнул голос Тора на всю веранду. Локи моментально оставил дверь в покое и обернулся к брату, чье выражение лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. - Ты!.. Я твой старший брат!  
\- Ты мне не брат! - ощетинился Локи в тот же миг. - Один взял меня в Асгард как игрушку своему единственному наследнику! Ты никогда не считал меня равным!  
Здоровый глаз Тора опасно сверкнул.  
\- Я глава твоей семьи! Ты обязан был...  
\- Что? Я был ОБЯЗАН? - голос Локи приобрел истеричные нотки. - Ты не имеешь никакого права указывать мне, Тор! Я свободен и сам могу решать, с кем мне жить и кого любить! И уж твое разрешение для этого мне как Фенриру седло! Я нена...  
\- Локи, - впервые подал голос Хеймдалль, даже не вставая с места. - Иди в комнату. Мы услышали тебя. Пятница, вы не могли бы разрешить Локи доступ в покои, при условии, что мистеру Старку не причинят вреда?  
Механический голос отозвался:  
\- Разрешение получено, - и дверь тут же отъехала в сторону. Бросив сердитый взгляд на брата, а затем на любовника, Локи быстрым шагом направился к себе.  
\- Локи, мы не зако... - дверь закрылась с тихим звоном, и разозленный Тор обернулся к Хеймдаллю: - А ты? Какое ты право имеешь приказывать наследному принцу Асгарда? И это не говоря уже о том, что ты с ним... знал бы только отец!  
В ярости Тор ударил кулаком об стол, и тот разлетелся на миллионы мелких осколков: уж в чем, а в бронебойной мебели на верандах Тони никогда не видел необходимости.  
\- Мой царь, - начал Хеймдалль спокойным тоном, словно увещевая, - я понимаю твое состояние. И все же считаю, что поступил правильно, предоставив Локи право самому рассказать тебе обо всем. Не будь войны и Рагнарека, я бы непременно попросил у тебя его руки, однако держать наши чувства в тайне некоторое время было желанием Локи, и я не мог ему не повиноваться.  
Тор тяжело опустился в кресло, прикрыв рукой лицо. Кресло жалобно заскрипело, но никто не обратил внимания.  
\- Как же так вышло, Хеймдалль? - наконец, нарушил тишину Царь-око. - Ладно Локи, ему всегда чего-то не хватало - не в обиду тебе, - но ты же видел нас маленькими, Локи вырос у тебя на глазах!  
\- Верно, - подтвердил Хеймдалль.  
\- И ты даже не думаешь об этом, когда вы... когда ты с ним предаешься страсти?  
Хеймдалль усмехнулся:  
\- Я видел гораздо больше. Уже тысяча лет, как Локи превратился в прекрасного мужа, как телом, так и сердцем. Я вижу его таким, каков он сейчас, и это для меня важнее.  
\- И как давно его сердце совпало с твоим? - спросил Тор с любопытством, немного успокоившись.  
\- Где-то после возвращения Локи из Свартальфхейма, - ответил Хеймдалль, глядя куда-то в пространство. Он видел, как Локи кружит по комнате, а эмоции на его лице сменяют друг друга со скоростью света: обида, злость, боль предательства, ярость, снова обида, волнение, ведь что только может взбрести в голову Тору, гнев на Хеймдалля и собственное бессилие... Ему хотелось вернуться в их покои, обнять Локи, прижать к себе, а после сесть вместе на диван и до заката рассказывать ему одну из древнейших легенд Асгарда - о воинах Хугине и Мунине, коих связывала вечная и неизбывная любовь, такая, что Бер испепелил их на глазах у асов, но даже после этого их души возродились в асгардских воронах...  
\- Я не осуждаю, Хеймдалль, - сказал Тор тихо. - Напротив, я рад, что Локи не одинок и что его сердце совпало именно с твоим.  
"Как, возможно, и думают большинство асгардцев, - подумал Хеймдалль. - Локи видится им угрозой, и только я могу быть для него достаточно хорошим цепным псом".  
Вслух, однако, он сказал совершенно другое:  
\- Благодарю, мой царь. Могу ли я отправиться к себе?  
\- Можешь, - ответил Тор, вздыхая.

***

За окном барабанил тихий дождик, и Тони продиктовал Пятнице сообщение для Брюса: "Захвати зонт, я все рассказал Тору. Жду тебя".

***

Забытая пачка Орео так и осталась лежать на полу, сверкая в тени белыми буквами "Покрути, лизни, обмакни!"


	4. Эксперименты: научные и не очень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Брюс экспериментирует, Тони огребает, а Локи учится кое-чему новому - не без помощи Хеймдалля, конечно.

Всевидящий и всеведающий страж девяти миров, как бы странно это ни звучало, тоже нуждался в сне. Сон ему, по правде сказать, был необходим едва ли не сильнее, чем среднестатистическому асгардцу, однако в силу особенностей его организма, учитывающих его обязанности как стража миров, он мог обходиться без сна от шести до восьми недель. По истечении этого срока утомленный организм Хеймдалля брал свое, и он погружался в сон на двадцать шесть часов (время это посчитал маленький Тор, как-то раз убежав с уроков с часами на перевес и застав и засыпание, и пробуждение хранителя Бивреста). Пребывание в состоянии сна, впрочем, не мешало ему наблюдать за происходящим в девяти - теперь уже восьми - мирах, чтобы он мог очнуться в момент опасности, а посему глаза его всегда были открыты.  
Последние события - вторжение Хель, спасение и уничтожение Асгарда, прибытие в Мидгард и, конечно же, выяснение отношений с Локи - не позволяли Хеймдаллю погрузиться в сон вот уже десять недель, и сегодня ночью, оставив на тумбочке записку, он, наконец, дал себе возможность уснуть.  
Проснувшись поутру, Локи по привычке потерся щекой о теплое плечо, обозначая, что он уже не спит. Полная неподвижность лежащего рядом Хеймдалля мигом согнала с него дремоту, и, настороженно оглядев фигуру стража и его распахнутые желтые глаза, немного утратившие приычную яркость, Локи успокоил себя тем, что, должно быть, тот впал в спячку. Записка на тумбочке подтвердила его подозрения, и, облегченно выдохнув, он лег рядом, стараясь не тревожить стража случайными прикосновениями.  
Прикоснуться, между прочим, еще как хотелось. Спящий Хеймдалль выглядел... пожалуй, как Хеймдалль, сказал бы удивленный Тор, какая разница, спит он или нет. Но Локи знал Хеймдалля гораздо лучше, чем любой ас или человек, поэтому сейчас он видел в его облике некую уязвимость, даже высшую степень доверия, ведь тот позволил себе уснуть рядом с ним, Локи, богом хитрости. Улыбнувшись, он поднял руку, очень осторожно убрал с лица спящего упавшие темные косички и, не касаясь, очертил контуры его лица.  
\- Я постараюсь не пропустить твое пробуждение, - шепнул Локи и, поднявшись с кровати, направился в душ.

***

\- Привет, Брюс, - поздоровался Локи, входя в лабораторию. Сам повелитель лаборатории с семью учеными степенями доктор Брюс Беннер стоял у большого экрана и исправлял какие-то схемы. По очертаниям схем Локи догадался, что Брюс сейчас размышляет над составом сыворотки для себя. Тот способ возвращения его в исходное состояние, который (не без помощи бога хитрости) разработал Старк, был несовершенен и во второй раз мог не сработать, а Брюсу совсем не хотелось застрять навсегда в теле и сознании Халка, как бы ни был полезен последний.  
\- Доброе утро, Локи, - он с улыбкой обернулся к гостю. После Рагнарека и разборок с Валькирией на корабле отношения между ними заметно потеплели. Локи даже нашел в себе силы простить Халку взбучку пятилетней давности, а Брюс перестал злиться за разрушенный Манхеттен, и немалую роль в этом сыграла помощь Локи в разработке сыворотки контроля сущности. - Решил сегодня почтить вниманием мир смертных?  
Локи усмехнулся: беззлобные подтрунивания Брюса нравились ему куда больше пошлостей Старка или намеренно обидных высказываний Валькирии (у которой, как оказалось, было имя Брунгильда, а еще однозначные чувства к Тору, поэтому в последние дни она немного присмирела).  
\- Хеймдалль впал в спячку на несколько часов, - поделился он. - Думаю, чем бы себя занять. А где же вездесущий, - он с намеком протянул "с", - Старк? Разве не он претендует на звание главного изобретателя?  
Брюс мягко улыбнулся, видимо, думая о своем любимом. Локи усмехнулся про себя, думая, насколько же отличается любовь смертных от любви асов, пусть едва уловимо, но отличается.   
\- Тони утром уехал... по делам, - уклончиво ответил он, на что Локи лишь прищурился:  
\- Эти дела случайно не связаны с одноруким другом Капитана?  
Насколько он понял, несколько дней назад было все же подписано измененное соглашение о государственном контроле за деятельностью Мстителей, и Капитан со своей командой смогли вернуться в башню Старка. Застать здесь тысячи асгардцев, Тора и Халка они явно не ожидали, но в итоге обстановка сложилась вполне мирная: асгардские этажи жили по своему распорядку, Мстители по своему.  
Заметив напряженный взгляд Брюса, бог хитрости издевательски протянул, делая вид, что его нисколько не заботит недоверие человека:  
\- Впрочем, мне это в высшей степени неинтересно.  
\- Локи, - тяжело вздохнул тот, легко поддаваясь на провокацию. - Дело не в доверии. Это - их личное дело, Тони, Стива и Джеймса. Я не знаю и не хочу знать, что произошло тогда в Сибири, но и мне понятно, что это было нечто ужасное. Лучше не лезь в это дело, они должны разобраться сами.  
Локи нахмурился:  
\- Получается, Старку можно лезть в мои личные дела, а мне нет? Странные у вас понятия о справедливости, смертные.  
Он присел на мягкий диван у стены и тихо позвал:  
\- Пятница, можно, пожалуйста, два кофе со сливками?  
Механический голос ответил:  
\- Ваш кофе будет готов через две минуты.  
Брюс закрыл схемы и подошел к нему.  
\- Я тоже не одобряю того поступка, Локи, - мягко заметил он. - Но согласись: у Тони были свои мотивы, и при этом он выбрал не самый жестокий способ вынудить тебя рассказать Тору о ваших отношениях с Хеймдаллем. Зная его, могу сказать: у него совершенно нет тормозов и уважения личных границ окружающих. Что поделать, такой уж он человек.  
Локи кивнул, вспоминая Тора в юные годы: тот был куда глупее, чем сейчас, а потому ему была свойственна невероятная бесцеремонность. Он мог ползать по саду и тискать змей (однажды он так зажал Локи, что тому пришлось превратиться обратно и пырнуть его кинжалом; почему Тор на него обиделся, он не понимал до сих пор), мог перебить всю посуду на кухне только потому, что сын кухарки назвал его глупым, а однажды даже прокрался на мост к Хеймдаллю, чтобы посмотреть, сколько тот спит.  
\- Взгляни-ка, - произнес Брюс через некоторое время, когда уже шестая чашка кофе, опустошенная, покинула лабораторию под руководством Лапы-растяпы. Сам ученый стоял у экрана, показывая на некую напоминающую мини-планшет стойку рядом с собой.  
Встав с дивана, Локи подошел ближе.  
\- Что это? - поинтересовался он, оглядывая конструкцию, но в целях безопасности не прикасаясь к ней (впрочем, какая тут безопасность - только если для смертных...).  
\- Сканер магических потоков, - пояснил Брюс. - И я абсолютно серьезен, - заметил он в ответ на недоверчивую усмешку бога хитрости. - Мы с Тони разработали его, когда впервые связались с доктором Стрэнджем, слышал о таком?  
Локи поморщился, вспомнив получасовое падение в полной темноте. Это было страшнее падения с Бивреста, может, даже страшнее межпространственного портала Хель... Словом, у Локи не было причин доверять мидгардскому чернокнижнику.  
\- Так вот, - продолжал Брюс. - Мне интересно, будет ли сканер считывать асгардскую магию так же хорошо, как и нашу. Но Тора я просить не решился, потому что над сканером мы работали два месяца, а его разряды могут его попросту сжечь. Из прибывших на Землю асгардцев, как я выяснил, только вы с Тором можете мне помочь, наверное, еще Хеймдалль, но я не знаю, какова его магическая сила и как ее вообще можно измерять...  
\- Интересно... И что от меня требуется? - спросил с любопытством Локи, подходя ближе к экрану.  
\- Сейчас я запущу здесь программу сканера, и тебе нужно положить руку на датчик - вот здесь - и выпустить несильный поток магии. Мы посмотрим, как он ее распознает и как трансформирует, на примере формулы той сыворотки, которую вы с Тони использовали на мне.  
Скептически оглядев то, что было названо "датчиком", Локи дождался сигнала и положил на него руку.  
\- Он ощущается как обычное стекло для двери, - заметил он с недоумением. - Так и должно быть?  
\- О чем ты? Ах, понял. Да, так и должно быть, это всего лишь сканер. Ну что, пуск? - и Брюс ткнул на какую-то кнопку в окне программы.  
Кивнув, бог хитрости выпустил слабенький заряд магии, которым можно было бы передвинуть стопку книг.  
Сканер отъехал от стола на полфута, однако на экране замелькали цифры, и одно из звеньев формулы начало изменяться.  
\- Хм... - задумчиво проговорил Брюс. - Мне не нравится, что он двигается. Такими темпами Тор не то что сканер - всю башню обесточит... но посмотри! - он ткнул пальцем в изменившееся звено, и Локи подошел ближе, рассматривая формулу. - Если верить программе, при использовании заряда такой силы валентность элементов увеличивается, и получается совершенно неожиданная реакция! Это вещество очень напоминает препарат, который генерал Росс применил десять лет назад к майору Блонски. Даже Стрэнджу не удавалось настолько перестроить связи между атомами!   
\- Так, стоп, - Локи поднял руку, останавливая восторги ученого. - Из всего сказанного тобой я уловил только то, что моя магия превратила сдерживающую сыворотку в вещество с обратным действием, так?  
\- Именно! - воскликнул Брюс, потирая руки. - Это ты сейчас какое заклинание использовал?  
\- Перемещение объектов небольшого веса, - растерянно ответил тот, - а это тоже имеет значение?  
Глаза Брюса загорелись:  
\- А вот сейчас и проверим! Давай теперь что-нибудь посильнее!  
В течение следующих семи часов Локи применял заклятия разной силы и направленности - от слабеньких чар починки до долговременной иллюзии и исцеления глубоких ран. Брюс же следил за изменениями в структуре и формуле сыворотки, пытаясь найти оптимальное сочетание. За эти семь часов им удалось вычислить пять наиболее подходящих вариантов сыворотки, и теперь оставалось лишь дождаться Старка и на несколько дней запереться в лаборатории, претворяя чертежи в реальность и тестируя их.  
\- А теперь самое сильное иллюзионное - можешь? - азартно спросил Брюс.  
\- Да не вопрос, - весело отозвался Локи и вложил в последний удар всю силу своих магических резервов.  
Сканер замигал, закоротил и погас. Окно программы внезапно изменило свой облик, и на экране появилась видеозапись, по всей видимости, прямая трансляция из одной из комнат башни. В лежащей на кровати мускулистой мужской фигуре Локи опознал Стива Роджерса, а рыжая макушка, без всякого сомнения, принадлежала Наташе и медленно двигалась между ног Капитана. Пальцы Наташи сжимали напряженную плоть, в то время как крупной головки касался... язык?  
\- Пятница! - услышал Локи сердитый голос Брюса. - Что я говорил насчет ведения записи в личных комнатах гостей?   
\- Существует распоряжение мистера Старка, сэр, согласно которому комнаты Капитана Роджерса подлежат усиленному наблюдению...  
\- Что за бред! Я запрещаю, слышишь, Пятница, я отменяю распоряжение мистера Старка. Никакого больше видеонаблюдения!  
Локи неподвижно вглядывался в изображение и даже не сразу понял, что видеотрансляция отключилась, а окно закрылось. Перед глазами все еще стояли женские губы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг толстого ствола и медленно двигающиеся вверх-вниз...  
\- Локи, прости за это. Тони иногда совсем не понимает, что такое личные границы. Ты точно в порядке? У тебя такой напуганный взгляд.  
Моргнув пару раз, бог хитрости посмотрел на ученого. Тот выглядел смущенным и немного обеспокоенным, и часть сознания Локи понимала его состояние.  
\- Асгард куда менее развращен, чем Мидгард, - медленно подбирая слова, произнес Локи. - То, что я видел сейчас... такое в Асгарде не практиковалось. Даже подобное предложение для аса будет шокирующим, и вряд ли кто-то на это согласится...  
"Я не был бы так уверен", - раздался бархатный голос в его голове, и перед глазами словно наяву вспыхнул взгляд ярко-желтых глаз.  
\- Хеймдалль проснулся, - невпопад произнес Локи, отстраненно отмечая, как вытянулось лицо Брюса. - Наверное, мне надо идти...  
"Не спеши, - по голосу было понятно, что Хеймдалль усмехнулся. - Если у вас научный эксперимент, не буду отвлекать. Встретимся за общим ужином".  
\- Хотя нет, не надо, - закончил Локи, моргнув.  
\- Вы еще и телепатически общаетесь? - восхищенно спросил Брюс. - А сколько энергии при этом тратится?  
Локи лишь засмеялся и вернулся к сканеру, забыв о злополучной записи.

***

На ужин Мстители и Отомстители собрались в пентхаусе. Воздух был теплый, приятный, и атмосфера в целом была уютной. Стив и Наташа устроились на широком пуфике, а Брунгильда сидела на подушке у ног Тора, занявшего металлический стул на манер трона. Локи и Брюс еще были заняты в лаборатории, поэтому Хеймдалль наслаждался тишиной, стоя у барной стойки и потягивая ром из бокала. Мидгардские спиртные напитки не оказывали сильного воздействия на организм аса, поэтому Хеймдалль лишь смаковал терпкий, умиротворяющий вкус напитка.  
\- А вот и я! - объявил Тони Старк, выходя из кабины лифта. Судя по тому, как он просто лучился радостью, встреча с Джеймсом Барнсом прошла лучше, чем все могли ожидать, или же произошло что-то такое, что затмило мрачные раздумья о прошедшей встрече. - Я смотрю, в наших рядах образовалась еще одна парочка?  
Брунгильда вытянула ноги, вновь прикладываясь к бутылке:  
\- А что, поздравить хочешь, смертный?  
Тони оглядел Тора и валькирию с ног до головы и пожал плечами:  
\- Да вот даже и не знаю, то ли поздравлять, а то ли посочувствовать - и кому... Похоже, у асгардских царевичей в крови любовь к согражданам старше себя.  
\- Старк, - подал голос Тор, поедая нечто под названием "шаурма" (или шаверма, или донер, или ролл - даже глубокие познания культуры Мидгарда не помогли Хеймдаллю определить, какую именно разновидность данного блюда с таким удовольствием поглощал сейчас его царь). - Ты когда-нибудь договоришься. Асы ценят не возраст, а силу и верность.  
\- Да-да, особенно последнее, - пробормотал Тони, наливая себе виски. Хеймдалль нахмурился. Брунгильда задумчиво переводила взгляд с Тони на Тора, потом на стража и обратно.  
\- Тони, как все прошло? - подал голос Стив, обнимая Наташу за талию, и все благодарно посмотрели на него.  
Железный человек ответил не сразу. Повертев бокал в руках, он немного отпил, потом медленно произнес:  
\- Думаю, через три-четыре дня мы попробуем приживить Барнсу новую руку. Нет, - он поднял ладонь прежде, чем Капитан и Наташа успели вставить хоть слово, - не надо ваших благодарностей и извинений, это просто новый способ затащить в лабораторию Северного Оленя... А, кстати, где он?  
Хеймдалль чуть склонил голову, погружаясь в себя и ища Локи при помощи сверхзрения.   
\- В лаборатории с доктором Беннером, - после паузы ответил он. - Уничтожает вашу новую игрушку.  
Тони моргнул.  
\- Хм, интересно... Кстати об игрушках, - внезапно вспомнил он. - Брюс рассказывал мне, что наш Северный Олень занимал очень высокое положение при этом вашем, как его...  
\- Грандмастере, - подсказала снизу Брунгильда, поморщившись. Бутылка ее уже опустела, и она сидела, прислонившись спиной к ноге Тора, игнорируя все попытки царя уговорить ее сесть на стул.  
\- Спасибо, - довольно кивнул Тони и поднял вверх указательный палец. - Скажите, никто из вас не задавался вопросом, как ему удалось избежать и боев на арене, и рабства? А уж если вспомнить, какой костюмчик Локи носил, когда вернулся оттуда...  
\- Старк, прекрати! - нахмурился царь Асгарда-в-Мидгарде. - Локи всего лишь обыграл Грандмастера в скраббл, а не то, что ты нам пытаешься внушить!  
\- К слову сказать, - подал голос Хеймдалль, чувствуя, что еще немного - и он наплюет на все правила гостеприимства и на всяческую благодарность и отправит Старка в полет с крыши без помощи его костюмов, - в Асгарде времен Бера любое неосторожное высказывание в адрес представителя царской семьи каралось казнью. А сейчас, - он отошел от барной стойки, медленно, крадучись приближаясь к недоумевающему Тони, - давайте-ка посчитаем, в чем вы обвинили царевича двух миров Локи за последнюю неделю.  
Краем глаза страж уловил кровожадную ухмылку Наташи, угрюмое выражение лица Тора и любопытство в глазах валькирии и Капитана. Тони отставил бокал и настороженно посмотрел на него:  
\- Что ты...  
\- Вы позволили себе, - вкрадчиво начал Хеймдалль, - высказать сомнение в лояльности царевича Локи и предположили, что будет более целесообразно поместить его в темницу.  
\- Согласитесь, уважаемый Хеймдалль: это можно понять, учитывая, что для Мидгарда Локи - преступник, - произнес Стив мягко. Хеймдалль чуть повернул голову в его сторону и ответил:  
\- Тем не менее, Локи является представителем царской семьи другого мира, а, согласно законодательству Соединенных Штатов Америки, ни одна монаршая особа не может быть задержана какой-либо структурой спецслужб без ее на то согласия. Продолжим? Вы, мистер Старк, сочли для себя дозволенным обманом выведать и предать огласке приватные подробности жизни царевича Локи в присутствии лиц ниже его статуса.  
\- Но это была просто шутка! - запротестовал Тони, пятясь.   
\- Интересные у вас шутки, - усмехнулся Хеймдалль. - В Асгарде за подобное в лучшие времена полагалось от десяти до двадцати ударов плетьми.   
\- Хеймдалль... - предупреждающе начал Тор, но страж даже не повернулся в его сторону:  
\- Мой царь, я согласен на любое наказание, которому ты сочтешь нужным меня подвергнуть, но не сейчас. К тому же, мистер Старк, вы дали себе право обвинить царевича Локи в распутстве, - с каждым словом Хеймдалль подходил все ближе к Железному человеку, пока тот не уперся спиной в двери лифта, - неверности, злоупотреблении своей властью в отношении народа Асгарда, притязаниях на царский трон...  
\- Не было такого!  
\- Я видел. В довершение всего, обвинений в распутстве и предательстве вы удостоили Брунгильду, нареченную царя Асгарда Тора. А теперь, мистер Старк, я расскажу вам о том, как каждое из этих преступлений карается по законам Асгарда.  
Хеймдалль почувствовал неестественный холодок, распространившийся по пентхаусу. Позади него все притихли, ожидая развязки, и он сдержался, чтобы не принять йотунский облик. Он видел силуэт Локи, застывший по ту сторону лифта, и его шокированный взгляд, в котором читались потрясение вперемешку с благодарностью и любовью.  
Заметив, как ощутимо потряхивает от холода присутствующих - кроме Наташи и Стива - Хеймдалль решил не углубляться в подробности и завершить свой урок.  
\- Если бы вы, мистер Старк, находились сейчас в Асгарде времен правления Бера Всеотца, вы бы лишились обеих рук, одной стопы, уха, подверглись бы пятьюдесятью ударам плетью, после которых вас бы оставили на солнце на четыре часа без воды, а после клеймили как раба и отправили на рудники в Нидввеллир - да, именно без рук. Однако, - он сделал паузу, наслаждаясь выражением ужаса на лице Тони, - мне, в отличие от вас, известны правила поведения в обществе и в гостях, поэтому я не стану пытаться как-то навредить вам.  
С этими словами он сделал пару шагов назад и приветственно кивнул застывшим в дверях лифта Локи и Брюсу.  
\- Добрый вечер, доктор Беннер, Локи.  
\- Привет всем! - подала голос Брунгильда. - Высочество, ты бы вырубил холодильник, а то тут не все морозоустойчивые...  
Растерянный Локи потряс головой, приходя в себя, и воздух сразу стал теплее. Брюс подошел к Тони, чьи глаза были все еще полны ужаса, и тихо произнес:  
\- Я же тебе говорил: не стоит их доводить.  
Тот лишь моргнул и пробормотал в ответ:  
\- Потом расскажешь, чем вы там занимались и что с моей новой игрушкой.

***

После ужина Локи скрылся в своих комнатах на пятьдесят восьмом этаже. Присутствие Стива и Наташи просто сводило его с ума, и ему оставалось лишь благодарить многовековую выдержку, не позволявшую показать истинных эмоций и опозориться. Он чувствовал пристальный взгляд Хеймдалля на протяжение всего вечера, и это нервировало еще сильнее. Локи вспомнил сцену, которую застал сегодня в пентхаусе. То, как страж защищал его, насмехаясь над Старком, было... иначе, чем "красиво", Локи бы это не назвал. Это был тот самый идеальный баланс насмешки, укора и угрозы - и вместе с тем щедро приправленных заботой и желанием защитить семью. Бог хитрости не сразу понял, что дал волю йотунской сущности, пока несносная Брунгильда - и как только Тор ее выносит - не объявила об этом на весь пентхаус.  
Временами Локи задумывался, что же поменялось в нем после того, как Хеймдалль помог раскрыть его йотунскую природу. Порой ему казалось, что он стал слабее и чувствительнее - ровно до того момента, как Старк не выкидывал очередную шутку, а Локи в ответ выкидывал Старка, то из окна, то с крыши, то вообще на другой конец Нью-Йорка. Слабость эта проявлялась лишь в минуты общения с Тором или наедине с Хеймдаллем, и Локи не чувствовал никакого страха или дискомфорта. Все было хорошо... до сегодняшнего дня. И угораздило же чертову программу включить трансляцию именно из комнаты Капитана!  
\- Локи, что с тобой? - от неожиданности бог хитрости выронил яблоко, которое жевал, и оно откатилось прямо под ноги вошедшему Хеймдаллю.  
\- Ничего, - быстро ответил он, подходя ближе и поднимая упавшее яблоко.  
Мысль о том, что можно было поднять его магией, настигла уже потом, когда Локи попытался встать с колен, но твердая рука удержала его.   
Упс.  
\- Решил применить новые знания на практике? - ярко-желтые глаза сверкнули, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Локи смутился, растерянно поднимая глаза.  
\- Я вовсе не это имею в виду! - голос подвел, выдавая его испуг, и взгляд Хеймдалля смягчился.  
\- В отличие от меня.  
Локи замер, переваривая услышанное. Яблоко вновь выпало из ослабевших пальцев, но он даже не обратил на это внимания.  
\- Ты... хочешь?.. - глупый вопрос, оборвал себя Локи, потому что желание Хеймдалля было очевидно.  
Тот мягко коснулся его щеки и поманил рукой, понуждая встать с колен.  
\- Ты верно заметил, что ханжество асов не позволяет им даже помыслить о подобном. Все, для чего асы делят ложе, - это потомство и утверждение власти мужчины над женщиной. Но люди, сколь бы развратным не казалось их поведение асгардцу, проявили необычайную изобретательность в вопросе плотских удовольствий.  
Говоря все это, страж медленно шел вперед, и Локи пятился, пока не уперся ногами в кровать.  
\- И мне очень интересно, - произнес Хеймдалль и легонько толкнул Локи в грудь, отчего тот упал спиной на постель. Отползти на другой край ему не позволили, тотчас же накрыв собой и прошептав на ухо:   
\- Что получится, если совместить твое скромное асгардское воспитание, йотунскую чувственность и мидгардскую изобретательность?  
Бог хитрости зажмурился от волнения и тут же обнял Хеймдалля, пытаясь успокоиться. В самом деле, чего ему бояться, это же Хеймдалль, и если ему хочется, чтобы Локи доставил ему удовольствие, что в этом такого?   
\- У тебя когда-нибудь... было такое? - спросил он - больше для того, чтобы потянуть время, чем для того, чтобы действительно узнать о подробностях личной жизни стража.  
Тихий смех был ему ответом:  
\- Я же страж девяти миров, Локи. Я был хранителем Бивреста почти всю свою жизнь. Открою тебе тайну: когда мы разделили ложе, для меня это тоже было впервые.  
Локи пораженно распахнул глаза, по привычке выискивая ложь в словах Хеймдалля. Ложь, которой там и быть не могло.  
\- Но тогда... откуда?.. А, глупый вопрос, - в этот момент Локи ненавидел себя за то, что не может контролировать себя. Где его хваленая выдержка? Где прославленное лицемерие бога хитрости? Он не сразу заметил, что воздух будто бы стал теплее и плотнее, и лишь по светлым узорам на лице и руках любовника понял, что вновь принял йотунский облик.  
А Хеймдалль смотрел, даже почти не касаясь, ничего не предпринимая, просто смотрел. Но как он смотрел... Локи казалось, что одних этих взглядов было бы достаточно, чтобы превратить его, хладнокровного и собранного, в стонущее и жаждущее ласк существо. Внезапно Локи пришла в голову идея, и он широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- В таком случае, - проговорил он, растягивая слова и выскальзывая из объятий, - должно быть, это хорошо, что тебе будет не с чем сравнить.  
С этими словами он положил ладонь на грудь стража, заставляя лечь на спину, и потянулся к его губам, одновременно пытаясь раздеть его. Хеймдалль ответил на поцелуй медленно, словно смакуя каждое мгновение, рука его поглаживала Локи по длинным черным волосам.  
\- Я весь в твоей власти, мой принц, - в тон ему ответил страж, разорвав поцелуй и приподнявшись, чтобы Локи было удобнее раздеть его.  
Теперь бог хитрости чувствовал себя в своей стихии, лаская обнаженный торс руками и губами, прослеживая светлые узоры на темной коже. От былой неуверенности не осталось и следа: если Хеймдалль хочет научить его этой стороне искусства любви, что ж, он покажет себя наилучшим образом, как способный и жаждущий новых знаний ученик.  
Над завязками штанов стража Локи на миг задержался. Раньше инициатива всегда была в руках Хеймдалля, и Локи лишь безропотно и с удовольствием подчинялся. В некотором смысле так было и сейчас, но в этот раз именно он должен был действовать, ласкать, а не принимать ласки. Собрав волю в кулак, он потянулся в завязкам и решительно освободил Хеймдалля от последнего предмета одежды...  
... и поперхнулся воздухом, глядя на то, что открылось его взору. Темная, как и все тело стража, покрытая светлыми узорами и перевитая мощными венами плоть казалась настолько огромной, что Локи поразился тому, как смог принять ее в себя и не раз. Зрелище, впрочем, было завораживающим, но вовсе не устрашающим, и он осторожно провел пальцем по выступающей вене.  
\- Нравлюсь? - в голосе Хеймдалля не было насмешки, лишь неприкрытая жажда, и, когда бог хитрости посмотрел на него, то поразился, насколько его глаза сейчас напоминали раскаленные угли.  
\- Как и всегда, - повторил он фразу, сказанную тогда на Бивресте, и на пробу прижался губами к головке.  
Мягкость и бархатистость кожи на миг ошеломила его, и прежде, чем он мог остановить себя каким угодно способом, он принялся покрывать поцелуями напряженную плоть, спускаясь до самого основания и вновь возвращаясь вверх. Солоноватый, пряный вкус оказался вовсе не противным, как он думал раньше, а рваные вздохи Хеймдалля давали ощущение небывалой власти - той, о какой он мечтал многие столетия, и вместе с тем совсем другой.  
Теплая рука погладила его по голове, не принуждая, но направляя. Бог хитрости поднял голову, встретившись с взглядом ярко-желтых глаз, и в ответ на невысказанный вопрос получил мягкий кивок.  
\- Как ты прекрасен сейчас, - прошептал страж, чувствуя тепло и влажность рта любовника на своей плоти и наблюдая за ним сквозь полуприкрытые от наслаждения веки. - Тише, Локи, не мучай себя, - мягко сказал он, заметив, что тот чуть не задохнулся, приняв его в себя почти до половины. - Дыши спокойно, все хорошо.  
Сморгнув выступившие слезы, Локи послушно выдохнул через нос. Пытаться взять глубже было бессмысленно, и он это понимал, поэтому для надежности обхватил рукой оставшуюся часть ствола и чуть отстранился. Сначала медленно, потом чуть быстрее он принялся двигать головой, надавливая языком на мощные вены и слушая низкие протяжные стоны. Эти звуки вперемешку с ощущением власти и единения заставляли все тело дрожать от жажды и предвкушения, и когда Хеймдалль, осторожно потянув за волосы, отстранил его от себя, то не сдержал расстроенного вздоха.  
\- Что случилось? Я сделал что-то не то?  
В ответ на это Хеймдалль прижал его к себе, захватывая его губы своими, и Локи бы смутился от такой сильной демонстрации желания, если бы возбуждение не шумело в ушах, прося ласки и освобождения.  
\- О нет, - ответил Хеймдалль, резкими движениями избавляя его от одежды. - Ты был великолепен, но, согласись, было бы не справедливо оставить тебя без внимания.  
Темная кожа прижалась к инеисто-синей, и Локи запрокинул голову, потираясь о любовника всем телом. Ноги разъехались в стороны, а колени прижались к мускулистым бокам, отчего плоть Хеймдалля оказалась прижата между ног Локи, прямо к влажной и жаждущей части его йотунского тела.  
\- Как ты хочешь? - тихо спросил страж на ухо Локи, скользя вдоль сомкнутых складок. Задыхаясь от страсти и невозможно приятных ощущений внизу, тот не сразу понял, о чем говорит любовник. Чуть отстранившись, он посмотрел в ярко-желтые глаза и прошептал в ответ:  
\- Как тогда, на корабле... когда ты снял заклятие, помнишь?..  
То был единственный раз, когда Локи разделил с ним ложе в своем йотунском обличье. Он помнил, как сильна была боль, которую он ощущал тогда, но теперь никакого страха не было. В конце концов, тело йотуна предназначено для такой любви, и сейчас все должно было быть совсем по-другому.  
Горящие глаза Хеймдалля, казалось, вспыхнули еще ярче, когда он услышал эти слова. Одной рукой он чуть отвел бедро Локи в сторону, и тот ощутил медленное проникновение. Небольшой укол боли сразу же сменился приятным ощущением наполненности, и бог хитрости довольно застонал, обхватывая ногами поясницу стража.  
\- Ты сводишь меня с ума, - зашептал Хеймдалль, двигаясь в тесной и теплой глубине и не встречая никакого сопротивления. - Ты так жаждешь моих ласк, отдаешься мне, принимаешь меня... И при этом так очаровательно смущаешься, когда я говорю тебе, что ты прекрасен.   
\- Ох, Хеймдалль... ты льстишь мне... - простонал Локи, хватаясь за широкие плечи. Удовольствие было гораздо сильнее, чем то, что он получал в облике аса, и он совершенно не мог контролировать движения тела настречу, попытки прижаться сильнее, слиться воедино. Он чувствовал, как в ответ на каждое движение внутри словно взрывается звезда, посылая дрожь по всему телу, ослепляя и оглушая, и понимал, что долго не продержится.  
\- Вовсе нет, Локи. Знай: ты прекрасен, и ты принадлежишь мне.  
Зажмурившись, Локи крепче обнял Хеймдалля и проговорил срывающимся от стонов голосом:  
\- Я больше не могу...  
Страж крепче прижал его к себе, двигаясь быстрее и резче, и прижался губами к черноволосой макушке.  
\- Давай, Локи, покажи мне, как тебе хорошо...  
Последнее, что увидел бог хитрости, прежде чем яркие всполохи лишили его способности хоть что-то видеть, были расширившиеся зрачки ярко-желтых глаз.

***

Пробормотав что-то во сне, Локи потерся щекой о грудь Хеймдалля, и тот притянул его ближе, укрывая тонким пледом их обоих. Долгий сон полностью восстановил его силы, и теперь он мог приступить к своим обязанностям стража. Он видел, что асгардцы накормлены, напоены и безмятежно спят в своих покоях, ни в чем не нуждаясь. Он видел далекие войны, привычные и совершенно не затрагивающие благополучие девяти миров. Он наблюдал за рождением и гибелью звезд в Космосе и радовался, что сейчас народ Асгарда в безопасности.  
Всевидящий взор остановился на пентхаусе, где по-прежнему сидели Мстители и Отомстители.  
-...и все равно я не понимаю, как такое может быть, - вздохнул Стив Роджерс, на что сидевшая у него на коленях Наташа лишь закатила глаза.  
\- Э, Кэп, - возмущенно заметил Тони, изрядно захмелевший и просто лежащий на докторе Беннере. - Избавь нас от своей гомофобии сороковых!  
\- От кого? - спросил недоумевающий Тор. Брунгильда, не отстающая от Тони по степени опьянения, проговорила куда-то в колени своего царя:  
\- Твой суперсмертный хочет сказать, что его умишко не признает того, что Локи и Хей... Хай... Хейд... ах, Суртур с ним, ты понял о ком я! Короче, что они вместе, но при этом они оба мужчины. Ну, типа, как-то так.  
Тор кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- На этот счет можешь не волноваться: у Локи альтернативная анатомия, они могут завести детей.  
Наступила пауза.  
\- О, - удивился Беннер.  
\- Оооо! - протянул довольно Тони, на что Наташа недобро усмехнулась:  
\- Будешь шутить на эту тему - Хеймдалль из тебя всю душу вытрясет.  
\- А он может! - добавила Брунгильда с пола.  
\- И все мы будем с ним солидарны, - закончил Капитан.  
Хеймдалль лишь усмехнулся, крепче обнимая Локи. Все было хорошо.


	5. Остановите Землю, я сойду!-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Локи размышляет и проводит исследования на тему беременности, Валькирия в очередной раз не удерживает язык за зубами, а разгребать последствия приходится Тони и Хеймдаллю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: bottom!Heimdall, MPREG  
> И нет, эти два предупреждения никак не связаны)

Оказавшись на постели, Локи перевернулся на живот, тяжело дыша.   
\- У меня такое чувство, что ты стараешься довести меня до такого состояния, чтобы у меня в голове вообще не осталось коварных планов, - произнес он, не отрывая взгляда от обнаженного Хеймдалля. Тот лег рядом, на темной коже блестели капельки воды, а черные волосы были влажными после душа.  
\- Разве? - ярко-желтые глаза насмешливо сощурились. - Мне казалось, это ты вознамерился испытать, насколько хватит моей выносливости.   
Локи усмехнулся, вернее, попытался. От усталости и истомы, охвативших все его тело, усмешка превратилась в сытую и довольную улыбку, и он отвернулся, следя за любовником краем глаза.  
\- Боюсь, если я действительно захочу проверить твою выносливость, это сочтут государственной изменой, о всевидящий страж девяти миров.   
Вместо ответа Хеймдалль рассмеялся и привлек его к себе. Теплая ладонь легла на поясницу Локи, ласково поглаживая и отвлекая от саднящего ощущения чуть пониже спины. Бог хитрости не сдержал довольного стона: именно таких, осторожных, чутких прикосновений всегда хотелось после горячего, страстного, изматывающего секса. Он сложил руки на сильном плече и положил на них подбородок, наблюдая. На лице стража читались сытое спокойствие и нежность, а губы сложились в полуулыбку. Темная кожа пахла солнцем, теплом и совсем немного - мылом, и Локи крепче прижался к любовнику. Неприятные ощущения потихоньку оставляли утомленное тело - регенерация асов не подводила и сейчас, - но сил продолжать ночные упражнения у Локи больше не было.  
\- Тебя что-то тревожит в последние дни, - Хеймдалль не спрашивал, а утверждал. Ладонь его все так же лежала на пояснице Локи, большой палец поглаживал изгиб в том месте, где спина переходила в ягодицы, даря невообразимо приятные ощущения.  
"Потрясающая черта всех асов - портить прекрасный момент", подумал Локи, но ни капли недовольства не прозвучало в его голосе, когда он ответил – нарочито недоумевая:  
\- О чем мне тревожиться? Я в безопасности, ты в безопасности, наш народ тоже, не за смертных же мне...  
\- Локи.  
Тот недовольно зашипел. Это был тот самый тон, которым Хеймдалль часто отчитывал его и в детстве, и сейчас. Именно этим тоном он объяснял богу хитрости, как правильно распределять магическую энергию, когда тело истощено. Валькирия однажды назвала эту его манеру "режим всезнающего Хеймдалля", и сейчас, выражаясь языком трижды проклятого Старка, страж включил именно этот режим.  
\- Чем ты недоволен? Ты и сам знаешь, что никаких злодейских планов я не вынашиваю, никого убивать и подчинять не собираюсь, что не так-то?  
Хеймдалль вздохнул и повернул голову, и ярко-желтые глаза встретились с зелеными.  
\- Ты мне скажи. Тебя почему-то беспокоит агент Романофф, насколько я понял?  
Локи отвел взгляд и уставился в стену, проклиная проницательность любовника и его способность видеть все.  
Проблема, в сущности, была пустяковая. После того памятного разговора Хеймдалля со Старком Локи начал замечать странные взгляды Наташи, обращенные в его сторону. Поначалу ему казалось, что все дело в той видеозаписи и в том, что он сам как-то не так себя повел. Однако попытки разговорить Наташу ни к чему не привели, разве что в этих взглядах он иногда замечал глубокую и неизбывную тоску, тщательно маскируемую безразличием и насмешками. Как бог хитрости, он не мог не думать над причинами подобного поведения, но никаких выводов сделать не мог.  
\- Сущая глупость, правда, - ответил он, все так же не глядя на Хеймдалля. Теплые пальцы чуть надавили на крестец, и Локи пришлось поднять взгляд. - Что бы ты там ни думал, я правда не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему она так себя ведет. Я больше не являюсь владельцем Камня Разума, чтобы мне были открыты помыслы всех и каждого.  
\- Порой бывает достаточно просто спросить, - заметил Хеймдалль отстраненно, на что Локи недовольно фыркнул:  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? "Добрый день, агент Романофф! Пускай ранее нас связывали не самые лучшие отношения, если быть точным, мы желали друг другу медленной и мучительной смерти, я все же сочту себя вправе поинтересоваться: что заставляет Вас тревожить мой досуг томными взглядами в мою сторону?" Хеймдалль, это даже вообразить смешно!  
Тяжкий вздох был ему ответом. Всезнающий страж девяти миров прикрыл свои всевидящие глаза, затем приоткрыл один и посмотрел прямо на бога хитрости.  
\- Тебе ничто не мешает спросить об этом меня.  
Локи опешил. В первую секунду у него не нашлось даже слов, чтобы ответить. Когда шок от услышанного сменился возмущением, он приподнялся на локте и приблизил свое лицо к лицу Хеймдалля.  
\- Ах ты старый манипулятор! - не скрывая восхищения, прошептал он. - Значит, сначала мы создаем ситуацию, чтобы Локи снова думал, что его в чем-то подозревают, и смотрим на его реакцию, чтобы убедиться, что Локи ничего не задумал, так? Начинаем копать глубже, чтобы Локи задумался: а что, собственно, происходит? Потом наслаждаемся тем, что Локи не в состоянии постичь тех вещей, которые для нас проще простого лишь по праву рождения, и, как апофеоз всего, объявляем, что глупому Локи достаточно просто спросить мудрых и всезнающих нас! Вот и кто ты после этого, а, Хеймдалль?  
Страж нежно улыбнулся в ответ на притворное негодование любовника.  
\- Ну, может быть, тот, кто всегда знает, как развеять твою скуку и при этом не допустить разрушения какого-нибудь мира? Это не подозрения и не предосторожность, Локи, - мягко заметил он, перебирая пальцами мягкие черные пряди, - я просто знаю, как ты любишь всякие загадки, и мне не нравится, когда ты все свое время тратишь на их поиск и решение - даже сейчас, со мной.  
Локи изогнул бровь и лег на Хеймдалля, прижимая того к кровати всем весом.  
\- Значит, решение этой загадки ты решил преподнести мне... как там было у русских... на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой? Итак, о чем же тоскует агент Романофф в моем обществе?  
\- Пожалуй, дело в том, что она не может иметь детей, - произнес Хеймдалль. - Насколько мне известно, это было одним из условий ее службы в КГБ.  
\- Об этом мне известно: Бартон в свое время поделился. Но при чем тут... А, - протянул Локи недовольно, когда его осенило, - все ясно. Тор никогда не научится держать язык за зубами.  
Отстранившись, он лег рядом и уткнулся взглядом в потолок. Из всех сюрпризов, что приготовила ему его йотунская природа, больше всего его тревожила способность вынашивать детей. Долгое время он неизменно считал себя асом, мужчиной, тем, кто отнимает жизнь, а не дарит ее, и если уж речь однажды и зашла бы о детях, то уж точно не он бы был им матерью. Локи не знал, пристало ли ему, богу хитрости и коварства, обрекать живое существо на появление - с ним в качестве родителя, сама мысль об этом казалась нелепой. Но, как бы то ни было, говорить об этом с Хеймдаллем он не хотел - и вовсе не потому, что боялся задеть его чувства. Это было его тело, его личное пространство и его право выбора, и он никому бы не позволил как-то собой манипулировать в этом плане – даже тому, чье сердце совпало с его.  
\- Агент Романофф ведет далеко не самый праведный и спокойный образ жизни, - как бы между прочим отметил Хеймдалль. Он не смотрел на любовника, впрочем, ему не нужны были глаза, чтобы понять, в каком тот состоянии. - Возможно, ей и не следовало бы заводить детей по многим причинам. Однако ты и сам часто видишь в ней сожаление о несбывшемся...  
Локи нахмурился: что, собственно, и требовалось доказать.  
\- Если ты намекаешь на то, что я должен поставить себя на ее место...  
\- Локи, - страж приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в его лицо, и ярко-желтые глаза встретились с зелеными. - Это не так. Все, что касается детей, решать тебе, и я никоим образом не намерен на тебя давить.  
Локи медленно выдохнул. Иногда Хеймдалль мог долго и настойчиво наводить его на какие-то определенные мысли, заставляя проговаривать вслух все свои сомнения, все то, о чем он предпочитал не думать. Иногда же, как сейчас, он проявлял удивительную чуткость и деликатность, и Локи не знал, когда и чего ему ожидать от мудрого и столь же хитрого любовника.  
\- Я верю тебе, - он мягко коснулся короткой черной бороды, наслаждаясь ощущением жестких волос. - Но иногда совершенно не понимаю.  
Вместо ответа Хеймдалль притянул его к себе, устраивая его голову у себя на груди.  
\- Спи, Локи, и не думай ни о чем. Ответы приходят тогда, когда перестаешь задавать неправильные вопросы.  
***  
О том, какие вопросы правильные, а какие не очень, Локи вдоволь поразмышлял следующим утром, бороздя просторы Всемидгардской паутины с помощью системы поиска StarkAsk. За три часа он успел прочувствовать все преимущества данной системы по сравнению с Google, Yahoo и Yandex, еще через полчаса знал абсолютно все о женской стерилизации в разных странах, а к ночи мог с закрытыми глазами рассказать обо всех достижениях мидгардской медицины за последние двести лет. Результаты повергли бога хитрости в еще большую задумчивость, и, не теряя времени, уже на следующее утро он отправился с вопросами к Брюсу.  
\- Вы, смертные, такие странные существа, - говорил он, пока Лапа-растяпа убирала то, что осталось от очередного сканера магических потоков, а Брюс сидел напротив, внимательно слушая и мягко усмехаясь. - Вы просто обожаете придумывать проблему на пустом месте и возводить ее в ранг неразрешимой. Уже давно существует множество способов даже в легальной мидгардской медицине - то же экстракорпоральное оплодотворение, во многих странах его называют чуть ли не идеальным решением! Вы научились даже выращивать и приживлять искусственные органы так, чтобы они полностью функционировали, да что там - вы даже Старка смогли чуть ли не из Хельхейма вытащить!  
Когда бог хитрости прервался, чтобы отхлебнуть немного кофе, Брюс покачал головой:  
\- Из твоих уст это, и правда, звучит до смешного просто.  
\- Так за чем же...  
\- Но ты забываешь об одной очень важной вещи: Наташа не обычный человек. Как и Стив, она подверглась действию модифицированной сыворотки суперсолдата, и даже если найдется такой врач, что согласится втайне ото всех провести ЭКО – а вероятность этого практически нулевая, ведь и Наташа, и Стив супергерои и состоят на службе государства, такое просто невозможно скрыть, это государственная измена! Так вот, даже если такой врач найдется, с огромной вероятностью организм просто отторгнет плод как чужеродное тело. Пусть я и не эмбриолог, но я тоже занимался исследованием этой темы, когда... Ты ведь знаешь, одно время мы с Нат были вместе...  
Локи кивнул, заметив, как помрачнел ученый. Он знал в общих чертах о том, что происходило на Земле в то время, как он правил в Асгарде, но никогда не расспрашивал Хеймдалля о подробностях – не то чтобы тот стал рассказывать что-то больше, чем считал нужным…  
\- Но сейчас у вас со Старком все хорошо, - осторожно заметил он.  
\- Да, конечно, - отстраненно ответил Брюс, явно думая о своем. - Это не самые приятные воспоминания, но Тони пришлось куда хуже, все-таки я два года пробыл как во сне, пока Халк управлял нашим телом...  
\- А что произошло? Насколько я понял, это касалось госконтроля и однорукого офицера, но почему ты говоришь, что Старку было хуже? Разве не он тогда выступил на стороне правительства?  
Брюс махнул рукой, встретившись взглядом с Локи:  
\- Не лезь в это, Локи, прошу тебя. Вы с Тони в кои-то веки поладили, может быть, он сам тебе когда-нибудь обо всем расскажет. Пойми, это слишком сложная и неприятная тема, чтобы обсуждать ее с кем-то, кроме самого Тони.  
Бог хитрости криво усмехнулся. И вправду, если уж дело дошло до раскола Мстителей и воссоединения их лишь спустя полтора года разборок, проблема действительно была очень серьезной.  
Внезапно промелькнула мысль – абсурдная, нелепая, но Локи задумался. Нельзя сказать, что в нем внезапно проснулся альтруизм, да и по отношению к кому - к жалким смертным, недостойным даже лизать его сапоги - только грязь разведут! А вот задачки он очень любил. И чем сложнее и неразрешимее казалась задачка, тем больше Локи хотелось ею заняться и доказать, что для него не существует ничего неразрешимого. Пасовать перед трудностями ненавидели все дети Одина, и, несмотря на то что Локи был ему неродным, эту черту характера он тоже перенял.  
\- Брюс, а у тебя не сохранились случайно данные по твоим исследованиям насчет проблемы Романофф?  
Тот тряхнул головой, отгоняя невеселые думы, и Локи понял, что мыслями ученый был сейчас со Старком, который должен был прилететь завтра с очередной пресс-конференции.  
\- Что? А, да, конечно. Если хочешь, можешь сам посмотреть в любое удобное для тебя время. Пятница, перешли, пожалуйста, Локи все данные по проекту Наташи. Боюсь только, что лабораторные образцы не сохранились, когда Альтрон взорвал башню, но я не думаю, что это станет для тебя проблемой.  
Бог хитрости благодарно склонил голову, ухмыляясь про себя. Жизнь в Мидгарде переставала быть скучной, и это не могло не радовать.  
***  
Очень забавным оказалось то, как быстро Пятница - маленькая глупая девочка, иногда ворчал Старк - прониклась симпатией к Локи. Ему больше не требовалось просить разрешения Брюса на манипуляции с программами и данными: Пятница охотно помогала ему в различного рода вопросах. Благодаря этому Локи удалось легко взломать базы данных Щ.И.Т. и получить доступ к редчайшим сокровищам - образцам крови трех суперсолдат.  
\- Тебе не приходит на ум, что ты помогаешь межмировому преступнику в совершении государственной измены? - спросил он однажды, изучая взаимодействие сыворотки и ДНК Джеймса Барнса. - Не думаю, что твой создатель одобрил бы это.  
\- Мистер Старк и сам не обладает кристально чистой историей взаимоотношений с законодательством США, мистер Одинсон, - отметил мелодичный голос искусственного интеллекта.  
\- Вообще-то Лафейсон, - поправил отстраненно бог хитрости.  
\- По словам мистера Хеймдалля, как и в соответствии с законодательством США, ваша фамилия должна быть Одинсон, - парировала Пятница, на что Локи лишь наигранно вздохнул.  
\- Ничего от тебя не скроешь.  
Клетки крови Брюса поддавались воздействию магии куда охотнее, чем клетки крови суперсолдат. Чтобы отделить сыворотку для проведения опытов, Локи пришлось изрядно попотеть. Шестнадцатый сканер магических потоков также был утилизирован в силу непоправимых повреждений.  
\- Когда ты перестанешь ломать мои игрушки, Северный Олень? - наигранно сокрушался Старк. В известность о проводимых опытах и их цели ни Локи, ни Брюс никого не ставили, поэтому он лишь наблюдал за происходящим, целиком и полностью доверившись своему мудрому и рассудительному любовнику.  
\- Только после того, как ты изобретешь что-то достойное, что я не смогу сломать так просто.  
Это был вызов, который Тони Старк не мог не принять. Семнадцатая версия сканера продержалась неделю, восемнадцатая работала и по истечении двенадцати суток. Локи был очень доволен.  
***  
\- Что у нас тут получается? - спросил Брюс на тридцатый день опытов. Бог хитрости откинулся на спинку стула, ухмыляясь.  
\- Пятница, будь добра, запусти, пожалуйста, голограмму из файла Ю15.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - в воздухе зависла проекция активно делящейся клетки, окруженной светящейся мембраной.  
\- Смотри, - Локи развернулся на стуле, вглядываясь в голограмму. – Для чистоты эксперимента я применил состав на половых клетках смертной женщины, - жест рукой в сторону пробирки с красной пометкой, - и на своих, - бог хитрости указал на пробирку с пометкой синего цвета, – Если ты сейчас будешь читать мне нотации на тему неприкосновенности генетических материалов в клиниках, дверь там, - не услышав ни слова возражения, Локи продолжил: - За счет гамма-излучения мы снижаем сопротивляемость организма и таким образом выигрываем время, чтобы плод сформировался до отторжения его в результате регенерации. Здесь, - он указал на мембрану, - мы имеем защитный механизм, который может почти что заменить плаценту, но в этом я не уверен. К сожалению, мне пока не удалось добиться эффективности выше 70%: я не могу гарантировать удачный исход, если мне не на ком проверить, поэтому... Брюс?  
Ученый смотрел на голограмму широко раскрытыми глазами. Протерев очки, он обернулся к Локи.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал? Этот твой состав делает возможной даже мужскую беременность...  
\- Ты чем слушал? - перебил его бог хитрости. - Это все только в теории! Я не думаю, что об этом вообще стоит говорить даже Наташе и Капитану, что, если мы дадим им ложную надежду, а мое зелье не сработает? У нас даже нет возможности протестировать его на животных, не говоря уже о том, чтобы применить его к яйцеклеткам суперсолдата!  
Прикрыв глаза, он опустил голову. Эксперименты отнимали много сил и магии, а сомнения никуда не исчезали. Единственное, в чем он мог быть уверен, так это в относительной безвредности своего зелья. Даже если его план провалится, по крайней мере, Наташа не пострадает физически, думал он. Что, впрочем, не гарантировало некоторых... кхм... побочных эффектов: Локи не был склонен к всепрощению.  
\- Ты предлагаешь использовать их как подопытных кроликов, и они даже не будут знать, что происходит? Локи, ну это слишком.  
\- Брюс, пойми, это слишком неоднозначно, - пробормотал бог хитрости, сжав кулаки. - Здесь у нас всего два варианта: либо сделать так, как предлагаю я, либо вообще забыть о нашем открытии. Не станем же мы, в конце концов, тестировать зелье на тебе! Я не знаю, что будет с тобой и как отреагирует Халк, это огромный риск. А проверять на мне бессмысленно: я и так могу выносить и родить, если захочу.  
\- А ты хочешь? - осторожно спросил Брюс. Локи усмехнулся: никуда не деться от любопытства этого ученого, как бы аккуратен в своих расспросах тот ни был.  
\- Не сейчас - это точно, - просто ответил он, ставя точку на дальнейшей дискуссии.  
***  
"Не сейчас" оказалось просто невероятно точной формулировкой для всех планов бога хитрости. Точнее, планов норн, плетущих золотую нить судьбы Локи. И с этими планами он ознакомился через пару дней, зайдя в лабораторию и обомлев.  
Все пятнадцать пробирок с различными вариантами зелья для Наташи оказались беспощадно уничтожены. Повсюду валялись осколки стекла, а Дубина вытирал тряпкой следы разлитой жидкости с пола.   
Холодная ярость затопила сознание Локи. На пальцах выросли ледяные кинжалы, а стекла задрожали от понижения температуры.  
\- Кто, - голос прозвучал настолько тихо и звонко, что казалось, будто им можно резать плоть, - кто посмел прикоснуться к моим образцам?!  
Пустая лаборатория ответила лишь тишиной и неуверенным попискиванием Дубины.  
\- Пятница, - ласково проговорил Локи, злобно оскалившись, - скажи-ка мне, где сейчас твой создатель?  
Ответом ему была абсолютная тишина.  
\- Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! - пробормотал бог хитрости, отправляясь к пожарной лестнице. На слух он никогда не жаловался, а посему голоса Старка и Брюса услышал уже три пролета спустя.  
\- Ты даже представить себе не можешь: головной чип работает с сорок третьего года! - вещал Старк, стоя за барной стойкой. Ладонь его была перебинтована, и, увидев это, Локи даже не подумал себя остановить. В два шага он преодолел расстояние между ними и, с трудом приняв облик аса, впечатал ухмыляющегося Старка в стену.  
\- Ты! - прошипел он, дрожа от ярости и невозможности растерзать этого жалкого смертного сию же секунду.  
\- Локи, что происходит? - Брюс встал с кресла, обеспокоенно глядя на них. Бог хитрости не обратил на него никакого внимания, вглядываясь в испуганное лицо Старка.  
\- Детка, - прохрипел тот, почти сразу перестав дергаться - видимо, понимал, что это бессмысленно. - Право слово, не понимаю, чем заслужил такой теплый и сердечный прием с твоей стороны...  
Локи широко ухмыльнулся:  
\- Поверь, Старк, это еще цветочки! - пообещал он. - Ты считаешь, что раз уж ты здесь хозяин, то можешь безнаказанно портить мне жизнь, да? Не дождешься!  
\- Нет, ну я, конечно, понимаю, у нас на Земле тоже во всех грехах виноват Тони Старк, и, признаюсь, мне это даже льстит...  
\- Как ты посмел! - вскричал Локи, встряхивая Старка так, что голова того бессильно мотнулась из стороны в сторону. - Думал, я не узнаю, что это ты сделал?  
\- Локи, - предупреждающе начал Брюс, подходя ближе. - Отпусти Тони, или я за себя не ручаюсь! Давай все спокойно обсудим...  
\- Пятнадцать образцов, Брюс!!! Ни одного не уцелело, понимаешь? Старк, какого Суртура ты туда вообще полез?  
\- Да куда я полез?! - выпалил Старк, как только хватка на его горле чуть ослабла. - Я понятия не имею, что у тебя там произошло с твоими пробирками! Когда я зашел в лабораторию, там уже было все разбито! Откуда мне знать, может, ты сам психанул и взорвал все к чертовой матери!  
Локи сощурил глаза, недоверчиво глядя на него:  
\- Твоя рука – лучшее доказательство твоей вины, смертный, - в словах его не было прежней уверенности: он не чувствовал лжи в Старке, тот говорил искренне. Ну, или настолько искренне, насколько мог.  
\- Да я порезался об осколок, когда попытался все убрать! Ну, Северный Олень, твою мать, мог бы сначала спросить, а потом бросаться!  
Локи отпустил Старка и отошел на пару шагов, беспомощно глядя на Брюса.  
\- Но тогда кто это сделал? Объясните мне! Я не поверю, что у вас лаборатория - проходной двор и зайти туда может кто угодно!  
Позеленевшие вены, проступившие на лице ученого, постепенно сходили на нет. Брюс обошел Локи и встал между ним и Старком, все еще опасаясь за жизнь и здоровье любовника.  
\- Мы можем спросить об этом Пятницу, - миролюбиво заметил он. - Кстати, Пятница...  
\- Не нужно никого спрашивать, - раздался мрачный голос со стороны дверей. - Это сделала я.  
Обернувшись, все трое увидели хмурую Валькирию, в руке которой был зажат кинжал.  
Повисла тишина. Локи ошеломленно смотрел на Брунгильду и понимал, что он ни Суртура не понимает в этой ситуации. Где-то за его спиной Старк пытался справиться с дыханием, что удавалось ему с трудом. Бог хитрости на короткий миг ощутил укол вины: все же эти смертные слишком хрупкие, пожалуй, ему и правда не стоило набрасываться на Старка...  
\- Если ты перепутала зелье с алкоголем, я очень и очень тебе сочувствую, - не удержался он. Виновница его гнева даже не удостоила его взглядом.  
Брюс выглядел еще более растерянным:  
\- Но... как? Как ты могла попасть в лабораторию, не зная кодов доступа? Пятница! - позвал он, но никто не откликнулся.   
\- Я вывела ее из строя, - сказала Брунгильда наконец. - Он, - она ткнула пальцем в сторону Локи, - каким-то образом втерся в доверие к вашему компьютеру, смертные, так что советую поработать над системой безопасности.  
Локи прищурился, услышав это. Сейчас ее поступок обретал смысл.  
\- Кем ты себя возомнила? - прошипел он. - Перед тобой царевич и первый наследник трона Асгарда, ты, предательница! Что это за идиотский саботаж, достойный первоклашек из Мидгарда?  
Лезвие кинжала в считанные мгновения оказалось к его горлу.  
\- Ты можешь обманывать кого угодно, Лакей: Тора, Халка, смертных, но меня ты никогда не обманешь! Ты преступник, и я не допущу, чтобы ты проворачивал здесь свои темные делишки. Тебе нет доверия и не будет, запомни это.  
В темных глазах Валькирии горела ничем не прикрытая ненависть, и Локи почувствовал, как гнев затапливает его, снова выпуская наружу его йотунскую сущность. Ледяные кинжалы на пальцах бога хитрости оказались точно напротив лица и шеи Брунгильды, и было достаточно одного неверного движения, чтобы если не лишить ее жизни, то изуродовать точно.  
\- Неужели ты всерьез думаешь, - холодно проговорил Локи, - что мне есть дело до вашего доверия: твоего, Тора, этих жалких смертных? Всегда, дражайшая Брунгильда, всегда я был один, чужаком среди всех, посмешищем или злейшим врагом! Что можешь знать об этом ты, у которой не хватило смелости ни на что большее, кроме как утопить свою память в море алкоголя?  
Брунгильда зашипела и ударила его коленом в пах, не обращая внимания на растерянные попытки Старка и Брюса их разнять. Локи поперхнулся воздухом от боли, и кинжалы скользнули по лицу Валькирии, оставляя небольшие царапины-ожоги.  
\- Думаешь, Хеймдалль на твоей стороне? - неожиданно произнесла она. - Думаешь, он купился на твои трюки и твою йотунскую жемчужину? Он всего лишь следит за тобой, потому что злу и преступникам всегда нужен цепной пес. Знаешь, Лакей, когда-то давно он был очень близок с Хелой, настолько близок, насколько не был никто. И где она сейчас, скажи? Там, где окажешься и ты, стоит тебе сделать хоть один неверный шаг, слышишь?  
Этого Локи стерпеть не мог. Направив всю свою ярость в один удар, он магией отбросил противницу от себя. Валькирия отлетела на пять метров и ударилась спиной о столешницу, и Брюс тут же преградил путь к ней, встав перед Локи.  
\- Хватит уже, - произнес он недовольно. - Вы как дети малые, честное слово. Локи, успокойся. Все можно восстановить, не переживай. Я помогу тебе, чем смогу, а Тони восстановит Пятницу, правда, Тони?  
Бог хитрости прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. По всему телу пробегала дрожь, а в голове крутились последние слова Брунгильды.  
\- Ты заплатишь за это, - пообещал он и, развернувшись на каблуках, быстрым шагом направился к лестнице. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, - побыть одному.  
***  
Когда Локи оказался в своей - их с Хеймдаллем - комнате на пятьдесят восьмом этаже, он с облегчением обнаружил, что был там один. Схватив с тумбочки пустой графин, он с наслаждением швырнул его на пол. Звон осколков на мгновение отрезвил его, и в ушах перестала звучать какофония от повторяющихся слов Валькирии: "Цепной пес... был близок с Хелой... ты преступник... думаешь, Хеймдалль на твоей стороне?.. настолько близок, насколько не был никто... всего лишь следит за тобой... близок с Хелой... тебе нет доверия... купился на твои трюки... насколько не был никто... цепной пес"...  
А разве это не было ожидаемо, подумал Локи внезапно. Ведь это только в сказках Фригги каждый имел шанс на искупление и на обретение счастья, на свое место в мире. Пусть они с Одином и любили его, Локи всегда знал, что те слова были правдой: "Ты должен был умереть, сгинуть во льдах, если бы не мое милосердие". Ему не было места изначально, что уж говорить теперь?   
Собственное тело внезапно показалось отвратительным. Бог хитрости посмотрел на свои руки - бледные и тонкие, в форме аса они выглядели почти хрупкими, и никто бы не подумал, что эти руки когда-то лишили жизни множество смертных, темных эльфов, йотунов и читаури. Что эти тонкие, почти женские пальцы могли творить невообразимо сильную магию, созидая и разрушая, даря и отбирая.  
Как так получилось? Как удалось обхитрить и столь легко обвести вокруг пальца его, бога хитрости? Как бог обмана оказался так сладко и так жестоко обманут? Локи опустился на кровать и уронил голову на сложенные руки. Было горько, и горечь эта словно осела на языке и никуда не исчезала с каждым вдохом.  
Когда за его спиной раздался звук отворяемой двери, Локи даже не обернулся. Мягкие, крадущиеся шаги Хеймдалля прозвучали совсем близко, и он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась рядом с ним.  
\- Ты расстроен, - не вопрос, лишь констатация факта. Локи и ухом не повел, лишь прерывисто вздохнул, сдерживая рвущуюся с языка колкость.  
Послышался тяжелый вздох:  
\- Локи, - Хеймдалль произнес его имя так, как произносил только он - короткие слоги, последний практически не слышен, отчего все его имя звучало как короткое прикосновение губ к губам, - что произошло?  
Бог хитрости чуть повернул голову вбок, по-прежнему не смотря на него. Ему сейчас не хотелось видеть эти ярко-желтые глаза, раньше казавшиеся такими искренними, а теперь, как оказалось, наполненные ложью.  
\- Ты же все сам прекрасно видел и слышал, Хеймдалль.  
\- Слышал, - после паузы подтвердил страж, и голос его стал чуть жестче. - Не припомню, когда тебя волновало чужое мнение.  
Локи едва слышно хмыкнул. Горечь на языке стала ощутимее.  
\- Все так же уходишь от ответа, страж девяти миров - ой, какая жалость, уже восьми! Правда, в этот раз я не буду тебя ни о чем спрашивать, все и так слишком очевидно.  
Кровать чуть скрипнула, освобожденная от чужого веса. Хеймдалль подошел ближе и сжал руку на плече Локи, заставляя встать и посмотреть на него. Ярко-желтые глаза горели гневом, и оттого еще холоднее казались его собственные, зеленые глаза.  
\- Ответь мне ты: я хоть раз давал тебе повод усомниться во мне и моей искренности с тобой? - спросил Хеймдалль, на что Локи лишь махнул рукой:  
\- Прошу, перестань. Не нужно этих пустых рассуждений. Ведь правда и так на поверхности.  
\- Какая правда, Локи? - страж потерял терпение, его голос дрожал от переизбытка эмоций. - Та правда, которую ты каждый день сам же и взращиваешь в своей голове? Эта правда? Поделись же со мной!  
Бог хитрости улыбнулся, но улыбка эта была полна грусти. Гнева больше не было, было лишь одно разочарование - в Хеймдалле, в самом себе, во всем мире, в Хеле, которая так не хотела брать его в свои владения, сколько бы он ни пытался...  
\- Правда в том, Хеймдалль, что, когда Танос придет сюда, ты без раздумий отдашь ему меня взамен на безопасность своего народа.  
Хеймдалль отшатнулся, услышав это. Локи засмеялся, отворачиваясь к окну. Небо уже окрасилось пурпурно-фиолетовым, провожая яркими красками заходящее солнце - красиво и печально.  
\- Значит, вот какова твоя любовь и благодарность, - прозвучало в тишине. Стекло задребезжало, когда Хеймдалль с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.  
***  
Башня будто бы замерла в ожидании взрыва. Тор был решительно настроен не вмешиваться, что не помешало ему выдворить Валькирию из своих покоев в тот же день, как он узнал об ее роли в произошедшем. Наташа и Стив молчали, но всем было понятно, что они всецело поддерживают Брунгильду. "Еще бы, думал Локи, они не знают и никогда не узнают о моем провале". Брюс выступил на стороне Локи уже тем, что помогал ему в восстановлении и воссоздании зелья. Благодаря быстрой реакции Старка Пятница вовсю функционировала уже на следующее утро после произошедшего и все так же поддерживала бога хитрости. Лояльность Бартона и других Мстителей, однако, была явно не в его пользу. Асгардцы и революционеры, кто знал о ситуации, разделились, и большая часть мнений как раз была на стороне Локи, что очень удивляло его, но совсем не радовало.  
Хеймдалль переехал на асгардские этажи и уже полторы недели как жил там. За это время ни он, ни Локи не удостоили друг друга даже взглядами - что, впрочем, в случае стража было сомнительно, ведь его обязанность - следить за возможными угрозами для миров, в числе которых был и сам Локи. Никто не хотел делать первый шаг к примирению, и бог хитрости искренне считал, что никакого примирения и быть не может. Может быть, в глубине души он и признавал, что Хеймдалль вправе ему не доверять и его попытки держать Локи на коротком поводке были вполне оправданы, однако о том, чтобы допустить его снова близко к себе, к своему телу и сердцу, Локи и помыслить не мог. Боль предательства оказалась сильнее, чем та, что он чувствовал, когда Один открыл ему правду о его происхождении. Он боялся даже уснуть, потому что и в снах его хозяйничал страж - то обвинял его в многочисленных преступлениях и выносил приговор, то, наоборот, был нежен и ласков, шептал о том, как же хорошо, что его сердце совпало с сердцем Локи...   
Впрочем, всего этого никто не должен был видеть, а потому бог хитрости успешно играл свою роль равнодушного ко всему лжеца.  
Однажды ночью, когда он сидел в лаборатории, заново изучая образцы крови суперсолдат, к нему заявился Старк. В руках его были два стакана и бутылка с каким-то явно дорогим мидгардским пойлом.  
\- Я тут с чего-то решил, что стоит попытаться еще раз развести тебя на выпить, Северный Олень, - почти с порога начал он. - Лапа-Растяпа, пригони мне стул, что ли...  
Судя по его голосу, Старк и сам уже был основательно пьян. Локи заинтересованно поднял взгляд.  
\- Неужто Железный человек решил скрасить одиночество своего злейшего врага? Будешь взывать к моей гуманности? - вспомнились ему события пятилетней давности.  
Старк рассмеялся легким и беззаботным смехом, словно он и в самом деле был очень рад видеть Локи.  
\- Я вообще-то думал угрожать, потому что это самый лучший коллекционный виски, что у меня есть, и ты просто обязан его попробовать!  
С этими словами он открыл крышку и разлил по бокалам вышеупомянутый виски. Один бокал он протянул Локи и даже не дрогнул, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись.  
\- У вас тут принято пить за что-то, - с усмешкой заметил Локи.  
\- О, правда? - удивился Старк наигранно. - Я и не заметил...  
\- Оно и видно.  
\- Эй, это вообще-то я здесь король сарказма, детка!  
\- Не обессудь: твоя броня из сарказма пообносилась, и, хоть у меня и не сияет в руках жезл судьбы, мне очевидно, что ты не просто так пришел. Что тебе нужно от меня, Старк?  
Тот сел в так вовремя подставленный стул и пристально посмотрел на бога хитрости. В карих глазах Локи прочитал мрачную решимость и слегка насторожился. Какую цель сейчас преследовал этот смертный, зачем искал его посреди ночи?   
\- Сначала выпьем, - резюмировал Старк и прижал бокал к губам.  
Локи осторожно глотнул незнакомый напиток. Резкий вкус обжег горло, но не сильно, и он подумал, что в здравом уме никогда не согласился бы выпить подобную гадость. Впрочем, сейчас это было именно то, что нужно. В два счета он осушил свой бокал и поставил на стол, без слов намекая, что нужно бы добавить.   
Глаза Старка довольно сверкнули в полутьме.  
\- Я же говорил, что тебе понравится! - он добавил еще виски себе и Локи и приложился к своему бокалу еще пару раз, после чего отставил его в сторону и уставился в полумрак.  
\- Знаешь, - нарушил молчание Старк, - Нат ведь не всегда была с Кэпом. Еще каких-то два года назад она страстно желала построить семью с Брюсом, а я тогда был с Кэпом. Ну, или Кэп со мной. Мне тогда казалось, что это никогда не изменится. Стив был таким... идеальным что ли, он всегда был рядом, не отвернулся от меня, даже когда я создал Альтрона... Все рухнуло в один миг.  
\- Барнс? - в голосе Локи не прозвучало ни капли того интереса, что он сейчас чувствовал.  
Лицо Старка искривилось в болезненной гримасе, когда он кивнул:  
\- Барнс. Он убил моих родителей в девяносто первом. Он много лет работал на Гидру... ой, ты же не в курсе. Короче, это потомки тех плохих парней, которые мечтали захватить мир больше полувека назад. Они вживили Барнсу чип и запрограммировали на подчинение приказам, когда звучит код.  
\- Но ведь это то же самое, что делал скипетр, - осторожно заметил Локи: логика этого смертного пока что была ему не понятна. - Ты же не можешь винить Бартона за те убийства, что он совершил, будучи под моим контролем.  
\- Я не виню Барнса, - спешно проговорил Старк, - больше нет, с тех пор как нашел этот чип. Мы сейчас даже вполне неплохо общаемся, недавно я сделал ему новую руку и пытаюсь разобраться с чипом. Нет, Северный Олень, я говорю о Кэпе. Он знал обо всем - и даже не удосужился мне сказать! Это были мои родители, мои, не его! И он счел нужным промолчать, чтобы я ненароком не взбесился и не прикончил его драгоценного друга, который вмиг оказался важнее меня! И ладно я - он всю команду подставил под удар и объявил всех вне закона просто потому, что не пожелал мне рассказать правду!  
Старк замолчал, едва переводя дух. Только сейчас Локи заметил, что в его груди больше нет того светящегося устройства, что помешало ему поработить сознание Железного человека в их вторую встречу.  
\- Твое железное сердце... оно исчезло.  
\- А, это, - Старк лишь махнул рукой. - Уже почти пять лет как. Шрапнель мне из груди вытащили, в реакторе больше не было необходимости. Если бы не это...  
Он замолчал, глядя куда-то в пустоту. В глазах его застыла боль, и Локи как наяву представил, как Капитан со всей силы бьет щитом по реактору в груди Старка.   
\- Впрочем, я рад, что он сейчас с Нат, - добавил тот. - Эти любители двойной морали просто созданы друг для друга. Мне хорошо с Брюсом, Северный Олень. Спасибо, что помог вернуть его. Я, конечно, не силен в благодарностях, но... спасибо.  
\- Пустое, - пробормотал Локи, глядя в свой бокал. Несмотря ни на что, слышать слова благодарности из уст этого смертного было приятно. Ему казалось, что они в чем-то похожи, пусть даже это сходство почти не уловимо, а сама мысль об этом граничит с абсурдом. - Я понимаю, конечно, что у тебя шило в одном месте, и все же: почему ты решил рассказать обо всем именно мне? За сочувствием пришел? Так ты не по адресу.  
Старк грустно улыбнулся:  
\- Ну, тут я как раз по адресу. У тебя все на лице написано, Локи, не обессудь. Но ты прав, пришел я сюда не за этим. Знаешь, может быть, из меня чертовски плохой советчик, но я знаю, что такое предательство. Я жил с этим с самого детства, когда отец в очередной раз уезжал на поиски Кэпа подо льдами и не обращал никакого внимания на мать и на меня. Человек, которого я звал дядей, продал меня террористам, чтобы получить власть над компанией отца. Потом Мстители, Пеппер, Кэп... Я не давлю на жалость, не подумай. Просто я помню то время, когда винил себя во всем.  
\- У тебя это и сейчас неплохо получается, Старк.  
\- Не так, как у тебя, Северный Олень, - Старк поднял бокал и чуть наклонил голову. - Раньше башня делилась на команду Кэпа и команду Железного человека...  
Локи усмехнулся:  
\- А теперь что, команда Локи и команда Хеймдалля? - горечь от этих слов показалась нестерпимой, и он поспешил запить ее глотком виски.   
На плечо легла прохладная сухая ладонь, и бог хитрости отстраненно подумал, что Старк, должно быть, очень много болел за свою недолгую жизнь и многие из этих болезней были даже не физическими.  
\- Ну ты загнул, парень! Как мне кажется, Хеймдалль всегда был на твоей стороне. Но тут я тебе не советчик. Ты вроде как древнее божество, так что решай сам. Просто один раз послушай жалкого смертного: чего тебе делать явно не стоит - так это винить себя в чужой подлости. Вот не надо этого, хорошо?  
Локи посмотрел на Старка. Губы его медленно растянулись в усмешке.  
\- Ну что ты. Сначала надо отомстить.  
\- Вот, это мне нравится! - воскликнул Старк. - Выпьем?  
Смысла отказываться Локи не видел.


	6. Остановите Землю, я сойду!-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хеймдалль навещает старую знакомую, а Локи продолжает экспериментировать, что приводит к неожиданным последствиям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения все те же. К сожалению, в одну главу не уместилось.

Уже за один день и две ночи все запасы Старка были тщательно перепрятаны, а все, чем можно было пожертвовать, заменили либо на воду, либо на безалкогольные напитки. Банковская карточка Валькирии, выданная ей Старком в первый же день пребывания асгардцев на Земле, была заблокирована, а на все вопросы гений, миллиардер и голубой филантроп лишь разводил руками, мол, проблема не моя, не я ее решаю. В некоторые из бутылок Локи подлил зелья своего собственного изобретения. Действие их было таково: незадачливый любитель опустошить бутылку-другую мог в течение суток не пить ничего крепче чая, но наутро неизменно просыпался с жуткой головной болью, тошнотой и всеми прелестями самого настоящего похмелья. Брюс лишь неодобрительно качал головой, но не вмешивался, считая, что Локи в своем праве.  
К концу недели Тор, посмеиваясь, мягко намекнул Брунгильде, что стоило бы попробовать извиниться за свой поступок. В результате он чудом - и благодаря вмешательству Капитана - не лишился оставшегося глаза: страдающая от нехватки алкоголя и похмелья одновременно, Валькирия едва ли могла мыслить рассудительно.  
\- Откуда столько трепета по отношению к этому мерзавцу, а, Величество? - сердито вопросила она. - Уж не греет ли он и твою постель холодными ночами?  
Тор опешил, услышав это.  
\- Ты в своем уме вообще? - вопрос прозвучал так, будто бы Брунгильда предположила возможное восстановление Асгарда силами Суртура и Лафея вместе взятых. - Локи вообще-то мой брат...  
\- Не по крови!  
\- И что? Мы выросли вместе, мы сражались вместе! Да, всякое было: и он предавал меня, и я бросал его, было дело, - тут царь Асгарда не сдержал усмешки. Локи всегда был той еще занозой в стратегически важном месте, поэтому он – не без помощи друзей - чаще предпочитал наказывать Локи самостоятельно, чем взывать к справедливости Всеотца, как оказалось, очень избирательной.  
Валькирия непонимающе смотрела на него.  
\- Да вы больные! - вскричала она. - Вся ваша семейка! Как после всего ты можешь еще звать его своим братом?  
Тор пожал плечами:  
\- Какие есть, что тут поделать, - его голос вдруг смягчился: - Я очень ценю то, что ты рядом и со мной, поверь, для меня это очень важно. И я не буду просить тебя искать с Локи общий язык - по себе знаю, как это трудно. Но то, что ты сделала, - это уже слишком.  
\- Да что я такого сделала? - всплеснула руками та. - Кто знает, что за зелье он там готовил! Вдруг это действительно было что-то опасное?  
\- Хеймдалль бы не допустил этого, и мы оба это знаем.  
\- Хеймдалль? Ему было все равно, когда Хела восстала против Всеотца, Один даже отдал приказ запереть его как предателя! Как ты можешь быть уверен, что он контролирует Локи?  
Тор ударил ладонью по столу.  
\- Не забывайся! Ты говоришь о моем учителе! Ты можешь поносить Локи и Одина как душа пожелает, но Хеймдалль ничем не заслужил таких инсинуаций в свой адрес!  
Брунгильда резко поднялась из-за стола, так что стул под ней с грохотом опрокинулся.  
\- Я пытаюсь защитить тебя, - проговорила она. - От того, от чего мы в свое время не уберегли Асгард и девять миров. Но ты, я смотрю, считаешь себя самым умным - точь-в-точь как когда-то твой отец. Жаль.  
А на следующее утро Хеймдалль исчез. Локи сидел в лаборатории, когда внезапно к нему ворвались Старк и Брюс.  
\- Локи, ты... ты знаешь? - осекся Старк, глядя в наполненные пустотой зеленые глаза.   
Бог хитрости лишь кивнул.   
Ни к чему им было знать, что, прежде чем покинуть башню, Хеймдалль обернулся, ища его глазами. Им не объяснить того ужаса, охватившего все его существо, когда в ярко-желтых глазах он прочитал тоску и решимость - ту, с которой идут в смертный бой. "Пятница, задержи его!" - кричал он тогда, но было уже слишком поздно.  
***  
Темные залы освещались лишь причудливыми сферами, наполненными светом, и текущей под ногами лавой. Дорога была устлана камнями, на удивление холодными, как лед, и Хеймдалль не стал противиться своей йотунской природе. Теперь удушающий жар будто бы не касался его лица, позволяя сохранить рассудок и самообладание даже в Хельхейме.   
Мертвецы, снующие туда-сюда вдоль широкой галереи, заверещали, увидев темнокожего стража с йотунскими узорами на обнаженном торсе. Дорога под ногами задвигалась, словно бы неся его вперед, и он понял: та, к кому он пришел, уже ждет его.  
\- Повелительница умерших, - произнес он, почтительно кланяясь, как только в поле его зрения появился темный каменный трон, возвышающийся до самого потолка, украшенный чем-то средним между рогами и лапами паука. Здесь, в Хельхейме, существовало негласное правило: живым было не дозволено произносить имя богини смерти, как и сама она не могла называть их по имени.  
\- Кого я вижу, - с нескрываемым удивлением и восторгом воскликнула Хела, поднимаясь с трона. Хеймдалль отметил, что двигалась она все так же грациозно, как и две с лишним тысячи лет назад. Острая, словно меч, богиня смерти внушала и восхищение, и трепет, и ужас. - Страж девяти миров, хранитель Бивреста, коего больше нет! Тот, кого зовут Златооким и Златозубым! Здравствуй, дорогой! Мы не виделись с тобой... дай-ка подумать... почти две тысячи лет!  
Страж улыбнулся, глядя на то, как она приглашающе раскрыла объятия. Они оба знали, что в царстве мертвых лишь случайно забредшие живые могли прикоснуться к ней, и он не преминул воспользоваться приглашением. В три широких шага преодолев расстояние между ними, он осторожно заключил Хелу в объятия, поражаясь тому, как сильно истощило ее многовековое заключение.  
\- Ты изменилась, о прекраснейшая, - проговорил он, отстранившись.  
Хела рассмеялась, ее глаза - такие же синие, как у Тора - лучились искренним, почти детским весельем.   
\- Вот уж кто действительно изменился, так это ты, - она нежно потрепала его по щеке, и Хеймдалль прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания о прошлом. - Никогда бы не подумала, что ты заведешь себе личную йотунскую жемчужину, страж, тем более столь трусливую. Мне казалось, тебя в других привлекала сила духа, а выяснилось, что просто синяя узорчатая кожа...  
Страж усмехнулся и покачал головой. Будь обстоятельства иными, он непременно вступился бы за Локи, но сейчас он не хотел привлекать внимание богини смерти к своему возлюбленному:  
\- Никому не ведомо, как сплетут наши судьбы норны, никому не подвластен голос собственного сердца, мы не вольны заставлять его петь или молчать.   
\- Верно, - на мгновение губы Хелы сложились в грустную полуулыбку, но затем на ее лицо вновь вернулась маска надменной богини смерти, царицы мертвецов. Отвернувшись, она вновь направилась к трону, на ходу бросая:  
\- Не поделишься, что привело тебя сюда?  
Чуть помедлив с ответом, Хеймдалль заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова. Он знал: один неверный шаг, одно неверное движение - и он больше никогда не увидит ни лазурного мидгардского неба, ни яркого солнца, ни полных умиротворения и любви зеленых глаз Локи. От былой обиды теперь не осталось и следа, и страж понимал, что поступил импульсивно, позволив гневу взять верх вместо того, чтобы спокойно обо всем поговорить. Но обвинение, брошенное Локи в самом конце, было в какой-то мере справедливым, и сейчас Хеймдалль не собирался возвращаться, не получив ответы на свои вопросы.  
\- Испросить тебя хочу, о создании, что когда-то вместе с тобой повергало в страх все девять миров и даже больше. О том, о чьей безудержной любви к тебе слагают легенды и сейчас...  
Богиня смерти чуть склонила голову набок, отчего ему открылась доселе прикрытая волосами половина ее лица - изуродованная, покрытая страшными ожогами, кое-где представляющая собой открытые раны - до мяса, до кости...  
\- Интересно, - проговорила она, - о ком же ты, о златоокий?  
\- Я хочу знать о судьбе Безумного Титана, - без колебаний ответил страж.  
Тишину, последовавшую за этим, разорвал громкий смех Хелы. Она смеялась, запрокинув голову, но Хеймдалль слышал в этом смехе больше горечи, чем веселья.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - внезапно велела она, перестав смеяться так же резко, как и начала. - Я тебе кое-что покажу.  
В одной из стен галереи осветился длинный коридор. Хела поманила Хеймдалля пальцем и исчезла во тьме, и, повинуясь ей, он ступил на ледяной пол открывшегося прохода. Плиты вновь понесли его вперед, и прежде, чем он мог собраться с мыслями, остановились неподалеку от глубокого кратера, в котором...  
\- Танос! - игриво воскликнула богиня смерти, появляясь рядом с ним. - Посмотри, кто к нам пришел, - сам хранитель Бивреста! Помнишь его?  
Из пропасти раздался полный боли и неверия вопль, и Хеймдалль отвернулся, не в силах вынести ужасающего зрелища: страшные крюки, удерживающие массивное тело на весу и вспарывающие кожу, языки пламени, лижущие окровавленную плоть, щупальца страшных чудовищ, проскальзывающие под кожу, клыки, прогрызающие внутренности...  
\- А ты все так же храбр и стоек, - не без уважения заметила Хела. - Приведи я сюда твою ледяную драгоценность, ее бы тут же вывернуло. Даже если вспомнить о том, что она была бы рада увидеть Таноса таким. Правда, мой милый Танос? Помнишь ту маленькую йотунскую жемчужину, коей ты мечтал заменить меня когда-то?   
Ответом ей стал очередной мученический вопль. Хеймдалль потряс головой, отгоняя страшные картины того, что Безумный Титан мог сотворить с Локи тогда, несколько лет назад. Теперь его попытка захватить Мидгард казалась не просто непродуманным злодейским планом.  
\- Должно быть, он отбывает заслуженное наказание, - полувопросительно произнес страж. Хела криво усмехнулась, сейчас в ее лице не было ни капли радости и веселья.  
\- Он счел себя вправе посчитать, что в мое отсутствие трон повелителя Космоса принадлежит ему. Взгляни, - она махнула рукой в дальний конец зала, где покоились, излучая теплый свет, камни Силы и Пространства - здесь, в Хельхейме, он наконец-то мог их увидеть. - Три других сейчас в Мидгарде, один - далеко в Галактике, и будет лучше, если они и будут оставаться порознь.  
\- Камни Бесконечности скрыты от моего взора, - ответил ей страж. В следующую секунду он ощутил прикосновение тонких пальцев к своему лбу. Глаза на миг пронзила резкая боль, и он стиснул зубы, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы удержаться на ногах.   
\- Теперь нет, - мягко пропела Хела, убирая руку.   
Не успев сказать хоть слово, Хеймдалль вновь обнаружил себя в тронном зале, перед восседающей на своем законном месте богиней смерти.  
\- Знаешь, - начала она чуть более холодно, - мне следовало бы обрушить на вас весь свой гнев, ведь вы сбежали, не признали меня своей царицей. Но потом я подумала, что это будет неинтересно. И, коль скоро ты, хранитель, сам пришел в мою обитель, побудешь еще немного моим посланником? Что скажешь на это?  
Мертвецы вновь заверещали, словно насмехаясь над вопросом Хелы, но та взмахом руки заставила их умолкнуть.  
\- Ты желаешь передать послание Асгарду? - удивленно спросил Хеймдалль, наблюдая за ней. Он бы не удивился - и, может быть, даже не воспротивился, - если бы Хела оставила его у себя и подвергла наказанию за двойное предательство, но такой поворот событий просто вогнал его в ступор.  
\- Глупый, глупый страж, - нежно прошептала та. - Неужели ты думал, что я не знаю о том приказе, что отдал тебе мой отец? О том, что он запер тебя в тот же день, опасаясь, что ты займешь мою сторону и отдашь мне трон? За что мне тебя наказывать? Ты сам себя наказал, как и весь твой народ, отказавшись повиноваться мне. И ваше наказание настигнет вас уже через несколько веков. Вы выбрали путь смертных, мир смертных, и скоро вы сами начнете превращаться в них. Пройдет без малого три с половиной века, когда все вы начнете болеть, умирать, убивать друг друга. И вот тогда вы все придете ко мне и склонитесь, потому что ни у моего братца, ни у твоей льдинки не будет здесь никакой власти!  
Хеймдалль почувствовал, как воздух в легких стал нестерпимо горячим. Из последних сил он смотрел на Хелу, а та смотрела на него, и в ее синих глазах горело пламя Хельхейма.  
\- Но ты не вспомнишь этого, родной, - закончила она свою речь неожиданно мягко. - Мои слова вспомнятся тебе лишь в самом конце твоего пути. А теперь прощай, ибо после смерти перед тобой откроются врата Вальхаллы. Наверное, я буду скучать по тебе, - тут Хела грустно усмехнулась. - Иди, мой златоокий, здесь тебя ничто не держит.  
\- Прощай, - вторил он ей, - дочь Одина, царица мертвецов.  
А в следующий миг стража поглотила тьма.  
***  
В Мидгарде время шло иначе, чем в Хельхейме. Уже спустя три недели Тор и Тони сидели в гостиной на сороковом этаже, куда им с трудом удалось выманить Локи, чтобы накормить. Никто не удивился тому, что бог хитрости сразу же отключился, как только доел последний кусок пиццы и допил свой чай. Тони лишь тяжело вздохнул и велел Дубине принести плед и подушку из кладовой.   
\- Когда это кончится... - Тор опустился в кресло и вцепился пальцами в собственные короткие волосы. Его единственный глаз то и дело возвращался к спящему брату. Все это время Локи безвылазно сидел в лаборатории, работая над одному ему известным проектом, а на все попытки поговорить отвечал односложно и безэмоционально. Исчезновение Хеймдалля как будто высосало из него все чувства, и это понимали все жители башни.  
\- Роуди подключил всех своих знакомых по всему миру – втайне от ФБР, конечно, - проговорил Тони, снова открывая голографические карты. - Стрейндж и Т'Чалла тоже следят за происходящим. Как только ваш Хеймдалль появится, мы об этом узнаем. Но у меня создалось впечатление, что его здесь попросту нет. Как будто он сказал: "Остановите Землю, я сойду!" Он может путешествовать по другим мирам?  
Тор пожал плечами:  
\- Брунгильда говорит, что ему открыты даже врата Хельхейма, но нам в Асгарде мало рассказывали о его способностях. Я даже не знаю, сколько ему лет, и для меня было новостью, что он участвовал в завоеваниях Одина и Хелы...  
\- Неприятно, да? - горько усмехнулся Тони. - Когда узнаешь, что все тебе лгали? Понимаю тебя, друг. Выпьешь?  
\- А толку? - покачал головой царь Асгарда и вдруг засмеялся: - Ты говоришь прямо как Локи. С той лишь разницей, что он так обрадовался тому, что я оказался на его месте…  
Гений, миллиардер и голубой филантроп лишь поднял бровь, услышав это.  
\- По вашим семейным драмам хоть сериал снимай, честное слово. Наверняка там будет больше серий, чем в Сверхъестественном и в Санта-Барбаре вместе взятых.  
\- Этих отсылок я пока еще не знаю, - признался Тор, усмехаясь. – Но в твоих устах это звучит поистине чудовищно.  
Оба вновь перевели взгляд на Локи, который чуть вздрогнул во сне. Между густых бровей наметилась морщинка, а тени под глазами стали заметнее. В этот миг Локи выглядел старше своих...  
\- А сколько ему? - спросил Тони неожиданно. - А тебе? Я, конечно, понимаю, вы типа древние боги и все такое, но если бы я встретил его на улице, то не дал бы больше двадцати пяти.  
Тор задумчиво нахмурился.  
\- Если считать по вашему исчислению, то мне будет едва ли больше двадцати, а Локи чуть помладше, на полтора-два условных года. Но я не знаю, где он был перед тем, как попасть на Землю в первый раз. Возможно, там прошло больше времени, чем здесь, и сейчас он старше меня.   
\- А Валькирии сколько же? Около семидесяти, что ли? - удивленно вопрошал Тони, почесывая голову.   
\- Ну, этого я не знаю, - рассмеялся Тор. - Отцу было почти сто десять, когда он умер, а Хела, должно быть, едва ли старше шестидесяти, хотя выглядит она моложе сорока. В Хельхейме час как месяц на Земле, а она там провела тысячу земных лет, так что в этом нет ничего удивительного. Хеймдалль, кстати, старше Одина, но не намного. Он сын девяти матерей, поэтому и не стареет.  
\- Рецепт вечной молодости от Тора Одинсона: путешествуйте по другим мирам и не забывайте оставлять там своих детей! - торжественно продекламировал Тони, чем вызвал взрыв хохота со стороны собеседника. Локи даже не пошевелился, словно ни громкий смех, ни оживленная дискуссия не могли его разбудить.  
\- Сэр, на связи полковник Роудс, - отрапортовала Пятница. Тор напрягся, услышав это.  
\- Соединяй, - быстро произнес Тони, мигом утратив веселость.  
\- Тони, дружище, ты не представляешь! Мы нашли его! - прокричал голос Роуди сквозь ощутимые помехи - видимо, сейчас он в своем костюме Воителя был в воздухе. - Я тебе отправил видео с камер, это просто нечто! Он появился прямо у жерла вулкана в Исландии, и вид у него такой, будто бы он прямиком из ада!  
\- Прекрасно! Перешли мне координаты, я уже вылетаю. Пятница, готовь Марк43!   
В голосе Тони слышалось воодушевление, и он улыбнулся. Сейчас ему казалось, будто тяжелый камень с его плеч наконец-то упал. Тор улыбнулся в ответ и потряс спящего Локи за плечо.  
\- Просыпайся, Локи, у меня новости!  
\- Брат?.. - бог хитрости с трудом разлепил глаза и вцепился пальцами в руку Тора. - Что слу...  
\- Хеймдалль нашелся.  
***  
Первым, кого встретил Хеймдалль по возвращении в башню Старка, предсказуемо оказалась Брунгильда.  
\- Асгардцам запрещено покидать башню, - практически с порога заговорила она. - ЩИТ и ФБР постоянно следят за каждым нашим шагом! Если хоть что-то пойдет не так, Мидгард объявит нам войну и в лучшем случае выдворит отсюда, а в худшем просто уничтожит, ты это понимаешь? Ты ставишь под удар благополучие всего нашего народа!  
Хеймдалль был созданием в высшей степени вежливым и воспитанным, поэтому не мог просто сказать Валькирии, куда и как ей следует пойти. Вместо этого он просто спросил:  
\- Ты уже стала царицей Асгарда?  
Та опешила.  
\- Нет, но при чем здесь...  
\- Вот и договорились, - проговорил он, проходя мимо. В пентхаусе уже собрались Мстители и Отомстители, ожидая его возвращения и рассказа, где он был и что узнал.  
Локи сидел за столом, сцепив руки в замок. Ничто в его лице, в его позе и глазах не выдавало его истинных эмоций: маска равнодушия работала безупречно. Наташа и Стив стояли неподалеку, в руках у Капитана была маленькая бутылочка с зельем, которое Локи удалось-таки воссоздать пару дней назад. Восторг на лице Наташи и смятение Стива его совершенно не тронули, но теперь казалось, будто вся-вся башня искренне ему сочувствовала. Даже Валькирия, ранее не упускавшая случая задеть Локи, сейчас словно боялась пересечься с ним. "Стыдно ей", - разводил руками Тор.   
Справа от Локи сидел дрожащий от холода и завернутый в теплый плед Старк. Зрелище было странным, особенно если учесть, что температура в башне была достаточно жаркой. Локи с подозрением поглядывал на него. В голове роились смутные предположения о том, что происходит с его неожиданным союзником, и он собирался сегодня же заняться этим вопросом. Брюс и Тор сидели по обе стороны от Хеймдалля и внимательно слушали его рассказ.  
\- Два из шести Камней Бесконечности находятся в Хельхейме и, с огромной вероятностью, останутся там до скончания веков, - говорил тот. На руках его были небольшие царапины и ожоги, но, по словам Роудса, ничего серьезного с ним не произошло. - Три других сейчас в Мидгарде, один - у Коллекционера. Хела одарила меня способностью видеть их, и сейчас все они в безопасности. Танос повержен и наказан самой Хелой, и опасаться его также не стоит.  
Локи смотрел на свои сложенные пальцы, обратившись в слух, и понимал, что сделал Хеймдалль, как и чем он рисковал - и зачем...  
\- Но как ты смог вернуться? - удивленно спрашивает Тор. - Неужто Хела тебя отпустила?  
Хеймдалль кивнул:  
\- Нам нечего делить и не за что друг на друга обижаться, - просто сказал он. - Хоть она и богиня смерти, но сейчас ее питают муки Таноса, и пустые жертвы ей ни к чему.   
Царь Асгарда неверяще уставился на него единственным глазом:  
\- А ведь совсем недавно она кричала, что убьет всех до единого, лишь бы добраться до меча и объявить войну всей Вселенной...  
\- Совсем недавно она не знала о предательстве Безумного Титана, - парировал страж.  
\- Все это, конечно, прекрасно, спасибо тебе, что предупредил о том, что нам не грозит опасность, но у некоторых из нас вообще-то есть дела...  
Взгляды присутствующих обратились к Локи, и тот не нашел ничего лучше, как отвести взгляд, а в следующий миг ярко-желтые глаза буквально пригвоздили его к стулу. Локи пожалел, что напомнил о себе так явно. Теперь ему точно не удастся скрыть свое состояние от всевидящего Хеймдалля.  
\- Как ты вовремя сказал, - пришел в себя Старк и, подхватив плед и сильнее в него кутаясь, направился к лифту. - Брюс, что ты там говорил насчет нашего проекта? Пойдем...  
Суперсолдаты ретировались еще быстрее, а вслед за ними и Тор.  
\- Мистер Старк, - окликнул его Хеймдалль, стоило тому занести ногу, чтобы войти в лифт. - Думаю, вам следует позаботиться о перепланировке ваших покоев в ближайшие тридцать три недели.  
Три пары глаз - зеленые, серые и карие - непонимающе обратились к нему. Локи, первым сообразивший, что к чему, прижал руку ко рту. И действительно, Старк ведь тогда порезал руку об осколок, зелье вполне могло попасть в его кровь... И, судя по симптомам, это был именно образец с клетками Локи, что говорило о самом однозначном исходе.  
\- Нет, я просто обязан это проверить! - воскликнул он и предпринял еще одну попытку уйти. Ярко-желтые глаза предупреждающе сверкнули, и бог хитрости сдался: - Ладно, идите, я тоже, наверное, скоро приду. Брюс, возьми у этого глупого смертного, не знающего ничего о технике безопасности, кровь на анализ, я потом объясню...  
\- Объяснишь как миленький, Северный Олень! - раздалось из-за захлопнувшихся дверей лифта.  
Не говоря ни слова, Хеймдалль встал со стула и, обойдя стол, подошел к Локи сзади. Бог хитрости ощутил теплые ладони на своих плечах и тяжело вздохнул. Почему, почему все должно быть так сложно?..  
\- Я не буду извиняться, - упрямо произнес он, глядя на сцепленные руки. Пальцы на плечах мягко сжались, и он услышал:  
\- Я и не жду этого. В случившемся есть и моя вина.  
Локи поднял голову и встретился взглядом с глазами стража. Как и прежде, они лучились теплом, нежностью и немного лукавством, и Локи осознал, что внутри уже давно не осталось ничего от былой обиды и чувства предательства. В те страшные дни, когда он думал, что Хеймдалль больше никогда не вернется, просто перестанет существовать, он не думал о себе, пытаясь забыться в работе и экспериментах. Отчасти он надеялся, что, если те слова Валькирии правдивы, Хела не станет мучить Хеймдалля, но что, если нет?..  
\- Что теперь будет? - спросил он, поднявшись со стула и все так же стараясь не встречаться со стражем взглядом. - Со мной, с тобой?  
\- Думаю, ответ очевиден. Ты сейчас пойдешь в лабораторию...  
Плечи Локи поникли. Действительно, глупо было ожидать, что все будет как раньше.  
-...но советую там не задерживаться: после ужина я буду ждать тебя в наших покоях.  
Услышав это, бог хитрости посмотрел на Хеймдалля широко распахнутыми глазами. "В наших покоях". Значит, "они" все еще есть? Это казалось таким нереальным, таким сказочным, что Локи даже не находил, что сказать в ответ - позор для Сладкоречивого бога, однако!  
Теплые губы прижались к его виску, и Хеймдалль прошептал: "До вечера", а потом исчез так же внезапно, как и вернулся.  
***  
Вечером Локи не пошел на ужин. Около часа он сидел в лаборатории, накрыв себя иллюзией, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок и перестать замораживать все вокруг себя. Он волновался сильнее, чем перед своими самыми первыми экзаменами, сильнее, чем перед сорванной коронацией Тора. Ему было сложно поверить, что Хеймдалль решил вот так спустить на тормозах всю их ссору, он не мог решить, хорошо это или плохо. С одной стороны, радовало, что Хеймдалль не потребовал с него извинений, как-никак у Локи были все причины не доверять ему. Но что будет теперь? Можно было сделать вид, что их конфликт исчерпан, но что из этого выйдет? Наконец, устав от бессмысленных метаний, Локи вышел из лаборатории и по лестнице поднялся к себе на пятьдесят восьмой этаж. Долгий путь наверх помог ему немного прийти в себя, и, дойдя до своей двери, он аккуратно постучал...  
...чтобы в следующий миг оказаться по ту сторону двери, прижатый к ней сильным и горячим телом. Руки в защитном жесте легли на обнаженную грудь, а сам Локи уставился в насмешливые ярко-желтые глаза, не скрывая удивления и испуга.  
\- Ты что творишь?.. - вопрос прозвучал почти как беспомощный писк, и бог хитрости мысленно проклял себя за это.  
Хеймдалль красноречиво поднял бровь, одной рукой держа Локи за спину, а другой мягко касаясь его лица.  
\- Мне нельзя? Тебе неприятны мои прикосновения?  
\- Это не честно! - нет, он не произнес это, как капризный ребенок, не было такого! - Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что это не так.  
Губы стража тронула нежная улыбка, и Локи вмиг позабыл обо всех обидах и вопросах. Разве Хеймдалль не доказал свою любовь, свою искренность, спустившись в Хельхейм и вернувшись обратно? Разве могли после этого остаться какие-то сомнения?  
\- Не думай ни о чем, - шепнул Хеймдалль и наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Локи - так же невесомо и мягко, как и в их самый первый поцелуй, и сейчас это прикосновение ощущалось как приветствие после долгого отсутствия. Хеймдалль был дома, и Локи был дома, в его объятиях.  
Сильные руки крепко обняли бога хитрости, отрывая от земли, а потом он ощутил спиной мягкие простыни. Хеймдалль оторвался от его губ лишь на мгновение, чтобы снять с него рубашку, и за следующим поцелуем Локи потянулся сам, обнимая его за шею. Прикосновение кожи к коже отозвалось удовольствием во всем теле, и Локи прикрыл глаза, довольно вздыхая прямо в чужие губы.  
\- Я скучал, - пробормотал он, ничуть не стесняясь.   
Хеймдалль прикрыл глаза и погладил большим пальцем острый подбородок Локи.  
\- Я тоже, - шепнул он, опускаясь поцелуями по длинной бледной шее. Локи зарылся пальцами в мягкие темные волосы - после возвращения из Хельхейма страж не заплетал их, и это внезапно показалось ему очень трогательным. Во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Утопая в удовольствии и простых маленьких радостях, он не заметил, как лишился последней одежды. В очередном поцелуе Хеймдалль прижал его к себе и перевернулся, отчего Локи оказался распластанным на широкой груди, которую тоже покрывали маленькие ожоги. Он осторожно дотронулся до одного из них и сосредоточился, чтобы направить свою магию, но его руку тут же перехватили:  
\- Они не исцеляются магией, Локи. Они остаются как напоминание, а потом исчезают совсем. Пытаясь их вылечить, ты только навредишь себе. Они не мешают, ее переживай.  
Страж поднес его пальцы к своим губам и мягко прижался. Локи чуть улыбнулся, но настороженность его никуда не делась.  
\- Это правда? - начал он. - Что ты с Хелой...  
Тихий смех Хеймдалля не дал ему закончить:  
\- Ну что ты. У Хелы всегда был Танос, на меньшее она не соглашалась. Мы были лишь друзьями и соратниками. В те времена не было рук, не обагренных кровью, не было чистых душ. Я рад, что ты родился позже, - внезапно произнес Хеймдалль, сжимая его руку в своей.  
\- А уж я-то как рад, - не удержался от колкости Локи, пытаясь не показать смущения. Снова эти взгляды, эти прикосновения, как будто он действительно был какой-то немыслимой драгоценностью, той самой "йотунской жемчужиной", как кричала озлобленная Валькирия...  
Но стеснению здесь, между ними, было совсем не место, и Локи быстро расправился с завязками на штанах Хеймдалля. Когда их полностью обнаженные тела наконец-то соприкоснулись, Локи с облегчением выдохнул, потираясь возбужденной плотью о плоть стража. Как же давно он не ощущал подобного! Но, как бы сильна ни была радость воссоединения, хотелось большего.  
\- Дай руку, - шепнул он, вытягивая пальцы и готовясь сотворить магию. Неожиданно Хеймдалль покачал головой:  
\- Моя рука тебе сегодня не понадобится.  
С этими словами он крепче обнял Локи, а в следующий миг бог хитрости оказался между разведенных ног. Буквально между. Безумная мысль промелькнула в голове, и Локи потрясенно уставился на любовника.  
\- Ты... неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я...  
\- Хочу, - просто ответил тот, губы его чуть растянулись в полуулыбке. - Почему бы мне этого не хотеть?   
Локи даже не сразу нашелся с ответом:  
\- Просто раньше ты никогда не... если бы ты хотел, ты мог бы попросить... о норны, что я несу... Ты правда этого хочешь?  
Страж церемонно кивнул, глядя на Локи открыто и искренне, и намекающе двинул бедрами. Бог хитрости тихонько хмыкнул на это и наколдовал на пальцах масло, уже совершенно не вспоминая о балансе магических сил, которому Хеймдалль учил его чуть ли не с первого дня их жизни вместе.  
Собственные руки показались Локи слишком грубыми, а ногти слишком острыми, когда он осторожно прикоснулся к плотно сжатому входу. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица любовника, на котором было написано лишь спокойствие и доверие, но уже это сводило с ума. Йотунская сущность то и дело просилась наружу, но Локи сдержал ее, понимая, что ледяными пальцами может причинить еще больший вред.  
Мышцы поддавались с явной неохотой, но бог хитрости был к этому готов. Прижавшись губами к губам Хеймдалля, он опустил свободную руку на напряженную плоть, пытаясь хотя бы так отвлечь от неприятных ощущений, и, судя по прерывистым вздохам, ему это удалось.  
\- Ты меня с ума сведешь, - прошептал он, оторвавшись от теплых губ. Хеймдалль широко распахнул глаза, и Локи понял, что движется в правильном направлении, и снова аккуратно пошевелил пальцами, разминая тугие мышцы.  
\- Это ты сводишь меня с ума, - ответил ему страж, крепко обнимая и тяжело дыша. - В тебе столько огня, столько света... Ты мог бы подчинить себе все девять миров, если бы только захотел...  
\- Льстишь мне? - Локи наклонился ниже, поглаживая его по животу свободной рукой. Сейчас он напрочь забыл о себе, сосредоточившись целиком и полностью на большом и сильном теле под ним, его дыхании и движениях.   
\- Ни капли. Локи...  
Хеймдалль сжал его плечо чуть сильнее, и Локи понял его без слов, убирая руку. Чуть помедлив, он скользнул ладонями по широкой груди, в который раз отмечая контраст темной и бледной кожи, и, пристально глядя в ярко-желтые глаза, направил себя.  
\- Хеймдалль... - первый же толчок внутрь лишил его всякой способности думать связно. Держась практически на весу, он положил руку на напряженный живот стража и надавил, понуждая, уговаривая расслабиться. Ярко-желтые всевидящие глаза крепко зажмурились, и Локи проговорил почти умоляюще: - Нет, смотри на меня... Я здесь...  
Хеймдалль открыл глаза и громко выдохнул:  
\- Говори со мной, Локи, прошу...  
И это было единственное, чем могучий страж выдал свое состояние. Но Локи это было не нужно: он прошел через это дважды и прекрасно понимал, каково сейчас его смелому и всесильному любовнику.  
\- Да, - прошептал он, входя до конца и замирая, давая привыкнуть, отвлекая своим голосом: - Я здесь, Хеймдалль, и ты здесь, снова, наконец-то... Я верю тебе, слышишь, мое сердце поет для тебя...  
Приподнявшись на плечах, Хеймдалль коснулся губ Локи своими - горячими и мягкими. Его руки по-прежнему крепко обнимали бога хитрости, и в этот момент он как никогда понимал: о большем он и не мог бы просить ни норн, ни Одина, ни Хелу…  
Теплая ладонь опустилась на поясницу Локи, понуждая двигаться, и бог хитрости понял, что в своем нежелании причинить боль полностью забыл о себе. С первым же движением вернулась способность чувствовать, и он задохнулся от обилия ощущений: жаркая, почти невыносимая теснота, пульсация тугих стенок вокруг его плоти, дрожь могучего тела под ним… Все это наполняло его существо небывалым чувством, ведь Хеймдалль доверил ему чуть ли не самое сокровенное, и разве это было недостаточным доказательством его искренности, его любви?  
Практически распластавшись на сильном теле, Локи прижался губами к шее стража, чувствуя неровный пульс и тяжелое дыхание.  
\- Все в порядке? – осторожно спросил он, слизывая капельки пота с темной кожи и прижимаясь теснее, так что твердая плоть любовника оказалась зажата между их телами.  
Губы Хеймдалля изогнулись в усмешке:  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь…  
А в следующий миг он запрокинул голову и громко, несдержанно застонал, стоило Локи немного резче двинуть бедрами. Бог хитрости выпрямился, наслаждаясь зрелищем, и произнес с нескрываемым удовольствием:  
\- О да, теперь точно все в порядке… А если так?  
С этими словами он оперся рукой о постель и ускорился, двигаясь сильно и резко. Сил сдерживаться больше не осталось: наслаждение накрывало с головой, а стоны и ругательства любовника только усиливали возбуждение.  
\- Ты не оставишь меня, Локи, - хрипло проговорил Хеймдалль, зрачки его расширились, когда Локи обхватил ладонью его естество.  
\- А ты меня, - прошептал тот, опустив голову.  
Зеленые глаза встретились с ярко-желтыми, и мир померк.  
***  
А где-то на сорок третьем этаже Тони Старк медленно, но верно раздражался. Холод по-прежнему мешал думать, а новости оказались настолько ошеломляющими, что он собственноручно раскрошил на мелкие осколки сканер магических потоков. Брюс бегал вокруг него, задавал самые неудобные вопросы и просто стоял на ушах, благо хоть в Халка не превращался.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что незадачливым подопытным для первого зелья Локи окажется всем известный гений, миллиардер и голубой филантроп, по совместительству Железный человек и любовник Брюса Беннера? Уж точно не застывшая в дверях их комнаты Брунгильда.  
\- Да вы все тут больные, - то ли с ужасом, то ли с восхищением проговорила она. - Остановите эту проклятую планету, я сойду!


End file.
